Revelations in the Sand
by FoxCort24
Summary: After "Aladdin and the King of Thieves," Aladdin and Jasmine begin to accept their new life and the daunting challenges they face.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations in Sand**

* * *

_How is this real? _

Aladdin peered throughout the expanding and intensifying crowds of people below him and felt a pang of anxiety creep along his spine. A thin band of sweat began to perspire along his brow as his knees began to shake, threatening to buckle as he wavered. The sun pressed oppressively on his clothing, further warming his formal attire and causing him to long for his simple vest and pants he was accustomed to. The turban on his head seemed to tighten with each passing moment; the band pressing against his forehead as he fought the increasing desire to snatch it off and run his fingers through his hair. Thankful for the balustrade before him, he gripped the railing tightly as he tried to compose his irresolute form. His heart beating erratically, nearly bursting from his chest, he tried to focus his thoughts on simply controlling his pulse. Eternally appreciative no one could hear his apprehensive thoughts or detect his escalating anxiety, he fought back wave after wave of vertigo as spots danced before his eyes. This was absolutely not the time to feel faint, and he was inwardly embarrassed to be feeling so.

_This cannot be real._

The cheers and exclamations from the people below were stifled by the pounding of Aladdin's heart. The rush of blood to his head was drowning out the sounds from the city and threatening to completely shut down his vision. He could handle half-dead mamluks, fire beasts, malicious incarnate, and any other crazy evil demon, yet he was nearly passing out from this. The thought almost made him laugh. He tried to focus on one person at time, to coax his mind into overlooking the truly sprawling quantity of people below the balcony, but he could not obscure his thoughts long enough to recuperate control of his heartbeat. Everything began to blur. He should be ecstatic, he noted, this was a celebration and the people were certainly rejoicing in his presence, however despite his ease with crowds in the past, he had never been before them like this. The last time he had felt this sense of inadequacy, he was merely pretending to be a prince as Jasmine's father had introduced him to the people as Prince Ali. However, it was nothing compared to this. He had never stood before them with actual power. He had never stood before them as anything but an equal, as anything but another commoner. Until now.

_I am the Sultan of Agrabah._

Forming the words in his mind nearly sent him into another vertigo spell as he gripped the banister even tighter. His knuckles whitened as he pushed an insincere smile across his lips, doing his best to appear calm, confident, and prepared. Feeling a new wave of nausea wash over him, his thoughts began to panic anew. Despite the past year of organizing for this day, he never thought of it as something truly attainable. He had spent months upon months analyzing legal documents, studying diplomacy books, learning the basics of regal behavior; yet everything he had learned seemed to empty from him instantaneously as he looked over the people he now ruled. The people appeared joyous; delighted by the sight of their new Sultan, a Sultan that once shared the streets with them, ate with them, spoke with them … survived with them. They truly believed in Aladdin, believed he could help their lives because he had once been where they stood. He understood what it meant to steal to survive, to appreciate the minor things in life, and would always shield them from the inequalities they once shared with him. The absolute last thing he would ever want to do was let them down.

He gave them hope. Hope they could change their stars. Hope they could aspire to more than what they were born with. Hope they could become anything, do anything, go anywhere and live any life they sought to develop. He had become a symbol to the people of Agrabah, and despite the slow acceptance of some, he had truly given the people optimism, courage and security. He would protect them until his last breath, fight for their well-being, and would stand against any opposition to ensure their continued way of life. He would pursue new avenues to improve their living conditions, push for fair wages, and most importantly (to this many smiled at the thought) he would set standards with the royal guards to prevent from unnecessary negative influence. For him, for Aladdin, they cried out in joy; yelled his name, praised Allah for their new leader, and cheered for the future of their city.

_I am the Sultan of Agrabah._

His words kept flashing in his mind, as though his subconscious was attempting to make him believe his own words. Make him believe his reality. Make him believe he truly deserved this life. In actuality, his own doubts would continue to skulk in and disrupt the ideas of bliss, the ideas he earned the right to stand in this very spot and wear the title he was recently bestowed. His hands felt clammy under the railing and he slightly released his grip as his fingers started to cramp. They had been standing on the balcony for only a few short minutes, yet to Aladdin it felt like days had gone by.

Beside him, a soft hand rested on his forearm and squeezed tenderly, reassuring Aladdin as his rapid thoughts blasted through his mind. He turned his attention from the people below, and as his gaze met with Jasmine's, everything seemed to slow. She could sense his discomfort, could see the panic swelling in his heart. She smiled at him, her eyes brightening as she felt his unease begin to fade, as if to tell him, '_you __**do**__ deserve this, Aladdin'_. Without a spoken word, she had the ability to draw Aladdin's attention from the deafening cheers below and ease his apprehension. For a moment, it was just them. Just as it always had been. He needed nothing else. He took a deep and shaky breath and genuinely smiled at Jasmine before turning back to the people. He took her hand in one of his, and waved to the people with the other. The doubts continued to tumble through his mind, weave throughout his confidence, and sting every fiber within his being, yet he relaxed feeling Jasmine's hand within his own. No one was expecting him to instantly sit upon the throne and immediately know what to do regarding every aspect of the kingdom, yet with his own personal standards so high, and the resilient desire to please the people and his wife, he was beginning to feel an increasingly heavy weight rest upon his shoulders.

Feeling the time on the balcony finally coming to a close, Aladdin began to calm. These were now _his_ people. _His _citizens. He had an infinite amount of work before him, yet knowing they were depending on his every move was motivation enough. He continued to smile and wave to the people with Jasmine, the anxiety washing away as he began to feel a sense of delirious delight. It amazed him as he thought how nauseous and faint he had been feeling just a few short moments before.

Turning to Jasmine again, he laughed, "Do you ever get used to it? This feeling?" He knew he didn't have to explain to her any further.

She giggled at his sense of bewilderment, "No, you really don't."

Her own smile matching his, she looked at Aladdin with an overabundance of love, admiration, and desire. She had watched him throughout the day during coronation and felt every pang of discomfort, anxiety, and fear he had felt. His pain was hers. She wished she could say the right words to him, to make him truly believe his worth, yet over the years they had been together it was something he had struggled with since the very first moment in an alley of the marketplace he learned she was a Princess. Yet now, she exhaled, she was a _Sultana_. Her own reality had been an afterthought as she had constantly worried about Aladdin throughout the day and it finally began to strike her as well. Her father had passed nearly a month before, peacefully in his sleep after battling a long illness. An illness, she sighed, similar to the one her mother had been stricken with when Jasmine was barely six. She had come to accept the passing of her father, grasped his blessing of her future life, and tried to focus on what was to come for her and Aladdin. She had been a Princess for so long; she wasn't sure how to begin this entirely new existence.

Lost within her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed Aladdin looking upon her again. When she turned towards him, he surprised her and the seemingly thousands of onlookers, with a quick and impulsive kiss. The crowds erupted with jubilant cheers, applauding the visible display of affection from their new rulers. They had seen the courtship, the wedding, and every ounce of true love this couple possessed, and knowing this was a marriage made from love, not obligation, made all the difference to the people of Agrabah. It was as if they were all part of this epic story, this epic love, which was now a partnership working for the betterment of the entire populous.

Upon breaking the kiss, Aladdin and Jasmine waved one final time to the city before returning into the palace. The cheers continued even after they had left the balcony as the people continued to celebrate together, merry and enthusiastic for the future of Agrabah. As they walked into the palace, Aladdin released a heavy sigh.

"I don't know how much longer I could have stood out there," he confessed, leaning against the nearest wall as they exited the balcony. As if to calm the torrent of emotions swirling within him, Aladdin closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the marble wall.

"Aladdin," Jasmine smiled, "You did wonderfully today. I am so proud of you; I know this was a difficult day." She approached him, gently placing her hands along his jaw, meeting her eyes with his. She could read every ounce of his doubt, every bit of fear. She knew he was absolutely terrified.

He sighed once again, breaking away from her. Glancing back out towards the balcony, hearing the roars from the crowd, he shook his head and finally voiced the question he had been struggling with the entire day. The entire time he had been with her, "Jasmine, what if I can't do it?"

"I don't have a doubt in my mind you will be an absolutely wonderful Sultan, Aladdin. You already are an incredible husband. You won't be alone, either; you know I'll be here to help you along the way, along with everyone else in this palace. You care more about those people than any ruler before, including my father." She paused as he turned back towards her incredulously, "He was a very kind and benevolent Sultan, but neither he, nor any other past Sultan of Agrabah understands the people like you. You will learn how to handle the everyday requirements of royalty, but you already possess the single most important trait needed to be a successful Sultan; you have a pure and compassionate heart. The rest will come in time."

He smiled as she approached him again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist. "Jasmine, I cannot even begin to tell you how much I love you." His earlier anxiety had almost completely vanished as he felt the warmth of his wife in his arms, smelled her intoxicating fragrance, and heard the delicate sounds of her voice.

"Well, it's a good thing I already know," she smiled and clasped her hands behind his neck, drawing him closer to her. She pulled him to her for a long and tantalizing kiss, an exchange he had been craving throughout the day as they had gone through and completed the formalities of their coronation ceremony. With only the final dinner banquet before them, he was already counting down the final minutes until they would be alone together again, free to enjoy the evening as they wished without the multitude of servants, guards, and advisors that had been following them around the entirety of the day.

Inwardly wishing he hadn't jinxed his own thoughts as footsteps approached, he pulled Jasmine closer as she tried to break the embrace, "Just a few more minutes," he pleaded, tenderly kissing her neck, breathing in the inebriating floral scent of his wife, longing for her. "We can tell them to go away," he suggested with a devilish grin.

Jasmine laughed and playfully tried to push him away, "We have to head back downstairs," she continued to giggle. "You know they're coming for us. We were supposed to be getting ready for dinner already." Groaning, he allowed her to break free, disgruntled with the interruption of servants who quickly approached.

"Your highness," a servant quietly addressed Aladdin as she bowed, nearly causing him to do a double-take. It was the first time someone had referred to him with that title. He wasn't sure how to feel about it, as he was still trying to wrap his mind around the swarm of changes that had already occurred throughout the day. As Aladdin looked at her in disbelief, she continued, "We need to prepare you for dinner, sire."

As Jasmine was leaving with her own flock of servants, she overheard the discussion and giggled, sensing his astonishment at the new titles the servant was addressing him by. She paused, turning back towards Aladdin and the servant girl, "See you at dinner, your majesty," she said regally as she bowed lightheartedly. Aladdin chuckled slightly at her humorous quip, and shook his head, watching Jasmine grin lovingly at him before leaving. He briefly saw Carpet cross the hallway and follow Jasmine, eager to help her arrange the final details of the banquet. He so desperately wanted to sprint after her and clasp her within his arms, never to let go. However, as he rubbed his eyes and sighed, he knew those carefree days were behind them, and he had to adapt to the formal title he was now given.

"All right," he finally said to the patient servant girl, eager to help the new Sultan. The last thing he wanted to do after their incredibly long day was to entertain the foreign dignitaries, rulers, and diplomats, however this was his new reality. He briefly worried their enthusiasm would not be quite as encouraging as the cheers from his people, that they would not be as accepting towards him, yet he didn't allow the thought to linger long. The only bright side, he thought, was knowing Jasmine and his friends would be alongside him. As Genie and Abu entered the room, chattering away about how excited they were for Aladdin and congratulating him warmly, he smiled feeling his nervousness begin to fade again. The sooner they were done with dinner, the sooner he would have Jasmine to himself again. "Let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin adjusted his turban, again feeling the weight upon his head as he carelessly flicked the feather adorning the center of it, delicately tucked behind a sapphire jewel. His royal attire for the evening was even more ostentatious than the robes he had worn earlier during the coronation ceremonies and he was once again feeling ounces of dread beginning to creep along his back. Since he and Jasmine had allowed the servants and Genie to take control of the planning for this evening, he had also given up his control for what he would be wearing. Abu watched patiently nearby on a divan, dozing in and out of a slumber. The extensive proceedings of the day had taken its toll on him as well.

"Come on Al, you look great!" Genie stated enthusiastically, noticing the discomfort of his friend. "Jas is going to love it! You've always been royalty underneath," Aladdin looked puzzled as Genie made an x-ray film poof before them, pointing at a skeleton picture with a crown where the heart would be, "and now you get to show it off!" With another dizzying poof, the film vanished.

"I don't know Genie," he sighed, sitting down with a huff. He tore the turban from his head, tossing it at his feet. "No matter how everyone dresses me up, I'm still a street rat underneath. In this, I just feel like a fancy street rat."

"No Al, you can't think like that anymore," Genie said, shaking his head, understanding how deeply affected Aladdin was by that derogatory term, "No one can call you that anymore – including yourself."

Aladdin scoffed. "But they will. Maybe not out loud. Maybe not to my face. But they'll say it. They'll think it. Besides, they're right, I _am_ a street rat. What do I know about running an entire kingdom? I wasn't brought up for this. I wasn't taught since I was a kid like Jasmine. Why should I expect them to blindly follow a kid from the streets?"

"Al, you have to remember you're not alone in this," Genie began, placing his hands on Aladdin's shoulders. "We're all here for you. You may have grown up in the streets, but that only makes you better prepared to handle the needs of the city! Besides, every Sultan's bloodline somewhere along the way traces back to some _commoner_ who started a nation." He smiled as a rather large photo album appeared as evidence, "I know, I was there."

His friend was right. He was still trying to digest the fact he was the Sultan of Agrabah, and it continued to throw him off balance whenever someone else mentioned it. He knew after today he would be addressed in an imperial designation for the rest of his life. He was officially no longer a street rat, although he felt he might never be able to shake that infamous title. As the album vanished from his hands, Aladdin sighed. Picking his turban from the floor, he sauntered across the room to a full-length mirror and rolled his eyes at his reflection.

His outfit was similar to his usual 'Prince Ali' apparel, but as it was trimmed in gold, it was also draped in royal blue segments to match with his turban. On his finger, he paused, was his new royal ring. He admired it for a moment, realizing it was the first piece of jewelry he had ever worn. The ring he would wear for the rest of his life. He shook his thoughts, feeling everything becoming heavier, as it all had finality to it. His attire was incredibly much too much, and Genie was right, he knew Jasmine was going to love it. She always loved when he put on the noble dress and formal wear, most likely because he so rarely did so. After today though, he noted rebelliously, he wasn't going to be wearing any of these garbs for weeks. As Sultan, he thought coyly, he should be able to dress how he wanted.

His thoughts floated back to Jasmine, who was no doubt preparing as he was. Typically, they would prepare for an event such as this together, yet she had wanted to dress separately, to surprise him at dinner. It didn't matter to him what she wore, all he cared about was being near her, holding her hand and spending the evening with the only person with whom he felt himself. He had done his best to make her proud today and to make the memory of her father proud. He had wished his own father, Cassim, could have been present during the ceremonies today, however they had not heard from him or Iago in months. No doubt they were off on some adventure, Aladdin thought with a twinge of jealousy, and would be unable to send any correspondence until they had settled into a temporary home between quests. His thoughts then flew to how his life had once been. Before his life with Jasmine he was nothing but a lowly commoner, then a commoner engaged to the Princess darting around the Seven Deserts on adventures of their own, and now he was here. He drew a sharp breath as he thought about just how fast time had flown by. Just how many changes had occurred over the past few years; the Genie floating nearby was testament of that for sure. Ultimately, he decided, he wouldn't have changed a thing. Despite his increasing apprehension throughout the day, it was all worth it. Every challenge he had ever faced had brought him to this moment in time, this moment where he would share everything with the one woman who made it all possible and worthwhile. The woman he had married barely a year before. Jasmine.

Aladdin was shaken from his reverie when there was a slight knock at the door. Genie whooshed over to open it, leaving Aladdin standing near the mirror as he made final adjustments to his clothing. "Would you please inform his Highness we are ready to begin." A servant said politely, peering around Genie trying to get a quick glance at the new Sultan.

"Will do!" Genie closed the door and appeared next to Aladdin once more. "They're ready for you, Al." In his blue palm, his lamp appeared. A bit banged up from the past few years, it had a few knicks and dents, adding to the character of the precious item. It no longer held any magical significance, but still held a great deal of sentimental value to both Genie and Aladdin. "For old time's sake?" He asked with a smile.

Aladdin chuckled, eyeing the lamp. "Just in case?"

"This fancy-schmancy dinner really isn't for the magical type, and you never know. Should Mozenrath or Abis Mal or someone pop outta the sand, then I'll be there!" The thought of an attack on the city during their coronation had occurred to both Aladdin and Jasmine, prompting them to increase guards at the gates along with extra sentries scattered throughout Agrabah. Thus far, there hadn't been one iota of sand out of place, but Genie was right, with their laundry list of enemies, one never knew.

Aladdin smiled and nodded, "You're right Genie." With a blue cloud and slithering wisps of smoke, Genie slid into his lamp mentioning the need for a bubble bath. Aladdin listened as he heard a creaky faucet turn on and several squeaks of Genie's rubber ducky. Once he was fully inside, Aladdin placed the lamp within the folds of his turban, and returned it to his head. The bands around his waist were too tight for it to rest along his belt, and feeling the flashbacks of having the lamp tucked away in his turban brought a thoughtful smile to his lips. _"Just like old times."_ He agreed, glancing at a snoring Abu deciding to let him rest, and left the room.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, he was stopped before entering the throne room where the banquet had been arranged. He could hear the low lull of conversations echoing from where the guests were arranged. From the voluminous sounds of the voices, he was sure there were at least a few hundred people waiting for him and Jasmine to arrive and initiate the meal. As the sun had set while he was preparing, the candle light flickered throughout the hallway, casting dancing shadows along the polished marble walls as the last of the light outside dwindled away. A servant had respectfully asked Aladdin to wait for Jasmine so they could enter together, formally introduced to their guests. He obliged thankfully, as it allowed him additional time to gather his thoughts and compose his cascading emotions. This was it. The moment he had been dreading for months, the moment he would enter. He would enter before some of the royal figures he had met along the years, the royal figures that once told Jasmine's father he was insane for allowing them to marry, some of the royal figures who once looked down on him and referred to him in some rather repulsive terms. Some of the royal figures he had saved in one adventure or another, and to Aladdin's loathing, even some royal figures that had once come to Agrabah in hopes of winning Jasmine's heart as a suitor. He sneered inwardly at the thought and dared any of those men to even cast a sideways glance towards his wife tonight.

"Hello, my dear Sultan," The last of his thoughts were instantly evaporated from his mind as he saw her. At the top of the stairs he had only moments before walked down, she stood beaming exquisitely at him. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon Jasmine, his mind instantly turning to mush. She was adorned in a breathtaking gown, a striking royal blue to match Aladdin. Nestled softly atop her head was a slim, golden crown with a small, yet brilliant, sapphire in the middle. Her dress flowed modestly, a simple yet provocative v-cut front and back, with a slender golden sash along her waist. The fabric was cinched at the abdomen and streamed outward at her hips. The length of her dress flowed to her feet, yet there was a slit that ran along the side and as she descended the stairs, he caught glimpses of her slender legs as they extended out. Watching her approach, he began to feel a warmth rush over him, yet again giving him the urge to grab his wife, take her back upstairs, and never let go. He yet again noticed just how tight the sash at his waist was; incredibly restricting, he thought aimlessly as he cleared his throat.

She reached the base of the stairs, and placed her hand in the one he had extended for her. "Hello, my dear Sultana," he returned with a spirited smile, still trying to recover from the intense affect she had on him. His heart was now pounding for an entirely different situation. "You look gorgeous, Jasmine," he exclaimed, for loss of a better word. He realized there were no words to describe her. She was something entirely undefined.

"Why thank you," she smiled and bit her bottom lip slightly, "you don't look so bad yourself." In truth, she was just as speechless as he was. Seeing him at the base of the stairs waiting for her, she nearly missed the first step. He had taken her breath away as she gazed upon him, seeing how he looked upon her. It truly didn't matter to Jasmine what type of clothing Aladdin preferred to wear, it all had the same effect on her. Since they were married, she noted, whether he was in royal attire or his usual daily clothing, she always just wanted to remove it from him. The passion and yearning they shared only intensified with each passing day, and now that they were allowed to act upon their urges, she found them harder to ignore. Tonight was no exception as he looked incredibly handsome in his new apparel, and although she could sense his discomfort, she reassured him with a small, yet tender kiss.

A gruff guard cleared his throat as he approached Aladdin and Jasmine, awkwardly interrupting them in their moment. Razoul stood, shifting his weight, as he waited for them to break apart. It had been a rough day for him as well, adjusting to the new administration and practicing in the mirror how he would address Aladdin, so as not to make an off-hand comment that could cost him his head. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he tried, obviously uncomfortable with the words, "Your Highness," he addressed him as respectfully as he could muster. Aladdin smugly grinned from ear to ear. "They're requesting your presence in the throne room … for the banquet." He swallowed audibly, pushing back any snide comments or resentful emotions. There were quite a few bouncing around in his mind, yet Aladdin was superior now, so they would have to remain there. He knew he could also no longer grumble to his fellow guards as he recognized many wouldn't think twice about snitching about his traitorous remarks. One ill-placed 'street rat' comment and he would be heading for the gallows. He softened as he turned towards Jasmine, "Your majesty," He addressed warmly, the natural words flowing smoothly as he smiled towards her. With a bow he returned to the throne room.

"That's never going to get old," Aladdin chuckled softly as he and Jasmine followed. She gave him a knowing grin and linked her arm with his.

"He _is_ head of the guards, Aladdin. It would do you both well to try and get along."

"I know Jasmine, but this is just too fun." He continued to smile as he thought back on all his encounters with Razoul. "After all those years, I finally get to have the last word. Let me make him squirm for a few weeks and then I'll give it a try." He laughed.

"All right," she rolled her eyes with a laugh, "Just a few weeks."

As they approached the throne room, the boisterous noise from their guests was nearly deafening. Carpet was soaring about the room, helping to keep a watch on the events unfolding beneath him, helping to protect his friends from unwelcome visitors. Before they appeared from behind the golden gossamer curtains, a servant lifted a mighty trumpet and after a few, haughty notes, the guests were silent. He declared, "Your attention! Now introducing, his and her royal Highness, the Sultan and Sultana of Agrabah." As they stepped forward, Aladdin stopped breathing. He clutched Jasmine's arm tighter and focused on each singular step, suddenly feeling his clothes weigh on him. '_For the love of Allah, do not trip over these damn robes you're wearing,'_ he thought as he gritted his teeth.

The room remained silent as they stepped forward. Jasmine consciously and slightly rubbed his arm subtly, comforting him as they strode towards the throne. As they approached, their guests all began to bow. As a sign of respect, they each lowered to the ground before the new rulers as Aladdin advanced towards the mighty elephant throne. His grasp on her hand tightened. She suppressed a smile as she felt his new panic wash over him. She realized this was something they had not previously discussed; what it would be like for him to take the throne for the first time. It was something he knew was going to happen, but the magnitude of the situation had not been realized until this moment. How in the world was he supposed to take it? It belonged to her father, and now in front of all these people, he was supposed to look down on them from atop it?

"Jasmine …" He whispered slightly through clenched teeth.

"You'll be fine, Aladdin." She whispered back. "This is as far as I can go with you." She stopped before the soft cerulean carpet began. As their guests patiently watched, he swallowed tightly as he dropped her hold. With his back towards them, he closed his eyes momentarily and pushed a long breath from his lips to calm his nerves. He glanced back towards Jasmine who was now also bowing to him.

_'I can do this,'_ he thought steadily, observing the throne, _'I can do this.'_

He approached the throne, gradually and softly climbed the few steps and turned. His eyes met theirs as they watched, many with their mouth agape, stunned to be watching what they knew they would see, yet still incredulous to the sight. A commoner taking a royal throne. Tenderly, he sat, placing his hands upon the mighty tusks and forcing himself to continue to breathe. He had not fainted earlier on the balcony, and he was not going to allow himself to do so now. Once he was seated, their guests stood once again, clapping for the new Sultan. While he was sure many of them were not entirely happy for him, they were at least showing respect. Jasmine also raised, fresh tears of pride welling in her eyes. He had done it. They had done it. Something that was so impossible just a few short years before was now complete. The man of her dreams, love of her life, her amazing soul mate, was now the Sultan of Agrabah, sitting ceremoniously upon the throne. She brushed away the tears with a smile, the full impact, and the reality of it all finally settling within her. Carpet glided to her and presented her with a small handkerchief, to which she took graciously, patting him gently in appreciation.

_"Rulers from all over the Seven Deserts just bowed to me. Me. Five years ago I barely existed, and now I'm sitting here. Here. Upon the throne of a Sultan. I am a Sultan."_ As he looked over the guests smiling warmly at him as they applauded, he tried to maintain his grasp on reality. He became lost in how incredible everything was. How incredible his life had become. _"I am a street rat. I am a Sultan."_ He thought idly of who he was, who he had been, and how he was a breathing contradiction. Glancing towards Jasmine, his world began to settle, as it always did when he looked at her. She was all he required to regain his composure, to recover from over analyzing his entire existence.

For tonight, he did not need to worry about once being a street rat or about now being a Sultan. He had plenty of time to decipher what that truly meant to him, and everyone else. For tonight, all he needed was to look at Jasmine, forget all the titles and labels, and just be himself. Just be Aladdin.


	3. Chapter 3

As the following hours passed, Aladdin was greeted by many royal dignitaries, foreign Sultans and Sultanas, diplomats, ambassadors, and other guests; including a few friends from over the years. Jasmine stood faithfully at his side, also greeting the guests and accepting their warm-wishes and compliments. As the banquet began, the guests ate enthusiastically; relishing the delicacies Genie had conjured up beforehand, allowing the guests to sample some of the most delicious foods from around the world. Aladdin was unable to eat, his stomach was still rolling and hitting him with occasional waves of nausea as he tried to adapt to his new sovereign state. Aside from his inability to even fathom eating, he did not even have a moment to even consider dining, as he was constantly engaging with their guests. Making a note to grab a bite to eat once everyone had left, he continued to welcome and make polite small talk with their imperial visitors.

"Your majesty!" An elderly emissary greeted as he approached, beaming broadly, arms outstretched. Aladdin's first reaction was that of recognition, as he compared this dignitary to Jasmine's father. Similarities in facial features, height, and overall appearance tugged at his heart as he thought of him. Clasping Aladdin's hand in his, he bowed slightly as he continued to smile. "May Allah continue to smile down upon you and Agrabah." He released his hand as he stood. "I am Hamah, an ambassador from Getizstan; Sultan Pasada sends his warmest regards and congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Hamah, we're always happy to hear from our allies in Getizstan," Aladdin smiled as his memories of previous expeditions to Getizstan flashed across his mind.

"And Sultana," he turned towards Jasmine, "Your exquisiteness was understated; I am truly honored to be in the presence of such a remarkable and prominent leader. I once met your father years ago and can say with great confidence; I know he would be proud."

"Why thank you, Hamah, you are too kind," Jasmine returned, smiling fondly at the reminiscence of her father.

"Now, if you will please excuse me, I simply must try some more of this enchanting food. It is simply a treat!" He bowed once more with a smile before vanishing within the mass of socialites. Aladdin momentarily thought of joining him, finally having a plate of food to calm his constricting abdomen. Smelling the pleasant and enticing aromas of the banquet were beginning to tempt Aladdin's appetite.

Jasmine's hand, which was clasped within Aladdin's, squeezed slightly. He returned the gesture with a grin, communicating with her imperceptibly as they continued to weave throughout their visitors. The night was winding down as some were beginning to exit; either heading for their lodging or towards their caravans to begin their journey home. Aladdin was grateful to see the mass of guests beginning to dwindle, as the ever-increasing longing grew for his bed and his desire to hold his wife.

"Congratulations, Sultan Aladdin. Sultana Jasmine." A king from a land near the edge of the Seven Deserts approached, bowing towards Aladdin, then Jasmine. He was dressed in black garbs with a golden turban atop his head. His features were stiff and his eyes were unpleasant as he presented himself. He held a glass of wine tightly. "My name is King Javeer, I rule a magnificent kingdom to the north, Sarutaan. It pleases me to meet you both." Aladdin smiled and acknowledged his welcoming, while Jasmine observed him questionably. "I must admit, I was a bit in disbelief when I was originally told about you," he began, peering at Aladdin, nonchalantly stroking his obsidian mustache. "It does raise questions to hear of a new Sultan's original lineage." Aladdin's knuckles clenched. He could feel the direction their conversation was headed. The guests mingled about, conversing amongst one another, unaware of Aladdin's current dialogue, as the king was speaking softly.

"I can assure you," Aladdin began, as he felt Jasmine tense beside him. "I am well prepared for this, and have nothing but my kingdom's best interest at heart," He stated curtly.

"Yes." He nodded, "I am sure you do." He shrugged, swirling the drink in the glass he held. He paused before turning to Jasmine and continuing, "Sultana, tell me, are the legends I hear true? Has your beloved really accomplished so many feats against so many evils in our lands?" He smirked at Jasmine, bringing her in to the conversation.

"They are nothing but true, in fact, sometimes they are too modest," She smiled proudly at Aladdin, "He has accomplished more for this kingdom, more for our people, in his few short years prior to being our Sultan, than many Sultans accomplish in a lifetime on the throne." Aladdin grinned and raised his brows with a satisfied expression.

"I see," King Javeer began, choosing his words carefully, as he recognized Aladdin officially as Sultan, "And if I may be so bold to ask, are you sure it does not concern you, the break in royal bloodline you would create should you produce an heir?" He swallowed the remaining contents of his drink, covering a scoff he was sure only Aladdin and Jasmine could hear. Jasmine felt Aladdin instantly stiffen beside her, his jaw clenched, his knuckles straining as he wrestled for control. She could see him struggling to select the right set of words to express to the king.

She interjected before the conversation could worsen, "King Javeer, it does not concern me in the slightest, for Sultan Aladdin is royalty now. There would be no break of bloodline," She stated innocently, ignoring the real connotation behind his words. He and Aladdin continued to lock their gaze, sizing one another as the guests continued to wander nearby, oblivious to the terse exchange.

"Hmm." King Javeer grunted, turning towards a servant, he asked for a new glass of wine. "I suppose." He accepted the servant's replenishment and subsequently swirled the liquid before savoring the fresh refill. "Well," he said with a chuckle, "that would only become an issue I suppose _if_ an heir was produced," he lowered his voice to an abhorrent murmur, "Growing up in that lifestyle … I've heard issues with fertility can be common."

Aladdin's composure hardened as he took the brunt of King Javeer's insult. He and Jasmine had barely discussed children amongst themselves, leaving it simply as something they both wanted in the future, yet to have this ruler throw it so vulgarly in his face was a figurative kick to his manhood. Aladdin tightly bit his tongue as his mind went red. Unable to speak politely, he reserved himself to sneering at the King, allowing Jasmine to defuse the situation skillfully.

"King Javeer," she began curtly, her own control beginning to waver, "Whatever the future holds for Agrabah, I can guarantee it will be of little influence to your kingdom. Our connections with your land will endure as we all work towards a prosperous future." The desire to smack King Javeer across his arrogant face was an image Jasmine relished.

"I truly hope, Sultana, the changes Agrabah is supporting do not lead to future … issues … with other kingdoms. Some rulers may not be so understanding. Some rulers may interpret the changes of your city to be, how shall I say … unforgiving." He sniffed and stiffened as he gave a final, succinct bow to the new rulers and turned, successively becoming lost within the crowd.

Aladdin's fists relaxed as Jasmine squeezed his hand. "We knew that was bound to happen," Aladdin mumbled, his eyes scanning the crowd for one final glance at the King, "Let's just hope it was the worst of it." Feeling the desire to run from the room and retreat to their chambers was as powerful as ever. He felt Genie's lamp within his turban and half considered having him force the guests to make an early exit. Overall the night was going better than he had hoped, aside from King Javeer's offensive remarks, but the day had been incredibly long and he was ready for it to end. His new official life as Sultan was beginning tomorrow, and he knew he would not be able to fully rest for many years to follow. There would be many more days such as this, and many more confrontations with egotistical sovereigns testing his character.

As the night finally drew to a close at its own accord, Aladdin and Jasmine bid farewell to their guests and were thanked for their hospitality, along with parting words of encouragement and congratulations. King Javeer had not been seen since their conversation, and Aladdin was appreciative he apparently made a prompt exit. Aside from his uncomfortable conversation with that dignitary, the night was a success and they had many supportive conversations with other rulers and ambassadors.

As Aladdin closed the door to their chambers, he let out a heavy sigh. His conversation with King Javeer had all but ruined his appetite for the evening, so he was tolerant of retiring for the night on an empty stomach. His stomach rumbled in protest as he ignored the urge to eat, reserving himself to enjoy a rather large breakfast in the morning. Running his hands along his face, he pulled turban from his head and set Genie's lamp on a nearby table. Tossing the turban to the ground, he instantly started to undress, yearning to remove the oppressive formality from his skin.

Jasmine removed her crown and placed it on her nightstand, watching Aladdin quickly strip off his tunic, turban, cape and formalwear. He collapsed onto their bed wearing nothing but his pants, enjoying the soft feel of the sheets against his back, the fluffy embrace of their pillows. It would only take a few moments for him to drift deliriously into a deep slumber. Jasmine smiled at him, the exhaustion evident on them both as she stifled a yawn.

"Aladdin," she began softly as she sat on the bed next to him, "I am so proud of you. For everything you have accomplished; everything we have accomplished." His eyes were closed, but he was listening, enjoying her melodious voice. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his cheek, "I love you so much, and I am so honored to be your Sultana." At that, Aladdin opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"No Jasmine," he shook his head, "it's me who is honored, and I cannot tell you how amazing it feels to be with you. To have you by my side through everything. Whether its stuffy nights like tonight, or some crazy battle out in the desert. You're the only one I need. You're all I need." He tenderly placed a kiss on her forehead as he stood, feeling a bit of unease as he thought back over the night. "I can only hope what I can give is enough." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was an involuntary motion of his Jasmine was all too familiar with; it was a sign of his discomfort or apprehension. He smiled slightly at her once more before sauntering out onto their balcony, feeling the increasing need for fresh air.

As he placed his hands on the railing and felt the cool granite against his palms, he sighed. Inhaling sharply, he breathed in the city, heard the lull of the sounds of the streets and saw the outline of the building he once called home. Gazing into the distance in the direction of his old hovel, Aladdin's brow furrowed. Tearing his gaze away, he looked upward at the stars and became lost in the magnitude of the sky, his thoughts obscuring the simplicity and beauty of the evening.

As a cool breeze brushed against him, tousling his hair and filling his lungs, he felt Jasmine approach. His eyes closed as her arms wrapped around his waist as she leaned against his bare skin. Placing his arms over hers, he held her against him, feeling her check against his back.

His eyes still closed, his head bowed, he began, "Jasmine, I don't want to let what other people say get to me, but I can't help it. It does. They all seem to know exactly what to say to me. The right insults to throw."

Her own eyes closed as well, her embrace tightened. "Aladdin, you need to believe in yourself. To let your confidence grow. They don't know the real you. They don't know how amazing and special you are."

Thinking back to his earlier conversation with Genie, he nodded. He understood what Jasmine and his friends were all telling him, to let go of the opinions of others and to just believe in himself, yet he hadn't mastered how to accomplish it. Turning, he leaned against the balustrade and pulled her against him, encircling her within his arms. "There will always be someone like King Javeer throwing my past in my face."

"Yes, there will. What we have to do is figure out a way to throw it right back. We can't change the past Aladdin, but we can learn to be comfortable with it." She pressed her cheek against his chest, sensing the soothing thump of his heart.

He rested his chin atop her head, breathing in her intoxicating scent, feeling her warm skin against his. He thought momentarily of King Javeer's words, the insulting dig at his upbringing and virility. _'No, I can't let people like him get to me like this. Not anymore.' _Sighing deeply, he pushed away his thoughts and smiled at the benefits of where he came from. "I wouldn't change a thing from my past, Jasmine. My past it what brought me to you. It brought me to my future." He pulled her towards him for a long, lingering kiss, reigniting the passion he had earlier suppressed. His hands roamed along her arms, feeling the delicate material of her exquisite gown. She moved her hands behind his neck, running her fingers through his hair as they kissed.

As their kiss intensified, he gallantly picked her up into his arms and carried her back into their chambers, continuing to caress her as he ambled. As they tumbled haphazardly onto their bed, Aladdin tried to maintain control, tried to display restraint. His hands moved to the slit in Jasmine's dress, feeling her slender legs beneath his touch. As their kiss and embrace deepened, Aladdin began disrobing her, removing the formality from her skin as well. Her hands ran along the taut muscles of his back, down the ridge of spine and rested along his hips where she pulled him closer to her. Her own passion accumulating, she ached for the sweet release only he could provide.

The day had exhausted them both, but this final act before they fell into a slumbering obscurity was the much needed relief they both had craved all day. As the new ruler of Agrabah, Aladdin had many new obligations and requirements to his daily life; however, he would always make time for Jasmine, no matter how stressed, overwhelmed or fatigued he may become. This night was no exception.

_ Chapter 4 coming soon … please review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had passed since Aladdin's official coronation. His ceaseless days were spent pouring over treaties, meeting with diplomats, encouraging the increase of trade, and conferencing with teams of consultants working to solve the multitude of issues for the people of Agrabah. From dusk to dawn he toiled, juggling the needs of his city and demands of his new role. Gathering a pile of scrolls to review, Aladdin ended yet another meeting, sent his team of advisors home for the evening, and took his work back with him to his study. Many of the counselors he closely worked with were very encouraging and promised Aladdin it would get easier over time. They promised he would eventually fall into a rhythm. They assured him he was thus far doing a remarkable job for someone who had not been trained throughout his life for such an undertaking.

Still, he doubted their words.

As someone new to power, he wasn't ignorant to the saccharine tongues some had. He was very aware of the type of advisors who could speak a sweet tale to a leader's face, only to whisper of treachery behind their back. There were very few people in Aladdin's counsel he trusted wholeheartedly, and even fewer he believed to always speak the truth. Still uncertain of his own accomplishments as Sultan, he had a tough time believing in his own words; his own ideas. Aladdin understood these issues with leading would not last forever, and he hoped to quickly find peace with his confidence in his own ability to lead. His issues with trusting those closest to him stemmed from a lifetime of looking over his shoulder. He had seen despicable things on the streets, been witness to unspeakable crimes – many of which occurred simply because a person let their guard down. Simply because a person trusted in the wrong individual. He had seen it on the streets, and he had seen it incredibly clearly in the very palace he now called home. Jafar, as Jasmine's father once declared, was the most trusted advisor in Agrabah before Aladdin had shed light on that situation. Aladdin scoffed at the thought, reassuring his need to be vigilant and cognizant of the ulterior motives of some.

Unrolling a scroll as he sat on the plush pillows at his table, another treaty amongst a pile of many, he scanned the words in the document and sighed. Dressed in his 'Prince Ali' attire, sans the unnecessary turban, he thought momentarily of changing into his typical street apparel. His hopes of wearing whatever he wanted as Sultan were quickly squashed after the coronation, after he realized just how often he would be seen by other royals, and those he needed to appear sovereign before. His table was littered with scrolls, many waiting to be read or responded to, many sinking lower into his endless pile. With a new ruler, many countries within the Seven Deserts were eager to align their allegiance with a powerful city like Agrabah. Hoping the change in Sultans would allow for a change in commitments, several cities were quite literally throwing themselves at Aladdin. Just a few years before he had been a diplomat to many of these countries yet had been turned away simply because he lacked any real power and was merely a messenger. Now, as he could sit upon the throne, they were all quite enthusiastic to work with him to become affiliated with Agrabah. _'Hmm,'_ he thought with a grin, _'Funny how things have changed.'_

Leaning back, Aladdin let out a small groan and rubbed his eyes. It had been dark outside for a few hours already and he saw no near conclusion to the work laid before him. His stomach grumbled in grievance as he realized he hadn't eaten since his brief breakfast, well beyond twelve hours earlier. Pangs of exhaustion began slipping through his thoughts, disrupting his ability to focus on the words in the scroll. As they blurred, he rubbed his eyes again in frustration. Glancing out towards the balcony of his study, he peered into the night sky and momentarily wished he could whistle for Carpet and fly off into the night and soar through the clouds. Aladdin cross his arms atop the table and rested his forehead on them. _'I just need to close my eyes for a moment. Just for a moment I'll rest, and then finish all of this.'_

He had barely finished his thoughts before he fell into a deep slumber hunched over on his desk, surrounded by his scrolls, lost within his perpetual work.

* * *

A bird tweeted nearby; singing in the warmth of the morning sun as the rays slowly crept through the window of Aladdin's study, inching across his face. With his cheek pressed to the scrolls outstretched on his desk, he moaned as he lifted his heavy head and craned his incredibly sore neck. As realization dawned upon him as he gathered his surroundings, he instantly broke through his dazed and drowsy state, scrambling to assemble his torrent of parchments. '_No, no, no! I couldn't have slept through the night … I just put my head down for a few minutes and then …'_ As panic set in, he tried to collect his composure, pulling himself to his feet. He looked over the mountain of work he had failed to complete in the night, shaking his head to clear the groggy confusion and frustration beginning to well within his stomach. How much time had passed? When he had entered his study the night before, the stars were out, and now the sun had clearly risen hours before. How much time had he wasted?

Aladdin ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Shaking his head with his mouth agape he nearly fell back into his seat in forfeiture. _'How in the world am I going to get all of this done? How can I make up for the time I lost last night? … For that matter, how can I make up the time I've already lost today?' _ To make matters worse, he wasn't even feeling refreshed from his over-slumber, he was feeling unnerved, irritated, and aching from the position he had slept in. If only there was a way to rapidly finish the work on his desk, to file through the scrolls and handle all the new business of the day. With a scoff he wished Genie was available, yet he was on a trip with Eden. Once the kingdom had settled down from the coronation events and Aladdin had slid into his new role, it was only fair his blue friend enjoy some time to himself. This time, he was on his own. It was his job, his responsibility, his life. He had to depend on himself to handle these issues, not his friends; even if they were magically inclined.

A small, timid knock came from the door to his study. Smoothing out his attire, he straightened and answered it, preparing himself for an onslaught of servants or advisors with questions. Instead, he was greeted by the one thing he needed most; Jasmine.

"Aladdin, are you all right? You never came to bed last night- " She was interrupted as he gathered her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Taking a few steps backwards, he pulled her into his study and closed the door without breaking their embrace. Once the door was shut, he gently pushed her against it as he continued to run his nimble hands along her skin and felt her soft, lush lips against his own. Aladdin trailed a stream of kisses down her neck, as she ran her hands through his hair, a small moan escaping her throat as she leaned against him fervently with desire.

Ignoring his work, he focused on her. The scrolls on the desk behind him would have to wait. His advisors would have to wait. Everything and everyone would have to wait. She was the escape he wanted; the escape he _needed_. His hands continued to skillfully trace her soft skin as he ran them along her arms, to her back, and down to her hips. As her longing amplified, she pulled more tightly on his hair, pressing herself against his chest. Returning to her lips, his mouth met hers in a deepened, more penetrating kiss as they ambled backwards towards the crest of pillows alongside his desk. As his hands expertly met the clasp to her aquamarine bodice, he swore under his breath when a knock pounded at the door.

"Your majesty?" A young voice called out from the other side, knocking once more. One of his advisors, he recognized, attempting to collect him for a morning meeting. "Sire, you're needed in the throne room."

Pausing for a moment to listen, Aladdin intently watched the door to see if it would open. After a few short moments of silence, he returned his lips to Jasmine's before she broke away with a giggle. "Aladdin, if you're needed, you should go."

"But Jasmine," He nearly whined as a pout formed across his lips.

Noticing the disheveled appearance of his desk and his attire, she sighed. "You slept here last night, didn't you?" She moved so she could examine the documents spread across the table. Lifting a paper, she skimmed over the words, unrolling more of the scroll as she read.

"Sort of," He lifted a brow and shrugged. "It wasn't the plan … I lost a lot of time last night."

"Aladdin," She cooed as she set the parchment down, turning back to him. "You can't expect to get everything done in one day. You're going to burn yourself out. You need time to rest, time to eat." Looking him over, she frowned. Over the last few weeks he had grown gaunt, his eyes hollowed from lack of sleep. His attention was always elsewhere and his mind was constantly burdened. His new responsibility was one he was placing all his efforts and energy into, yet it was clearly taking a toll on him. "When did you eat last?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Biting his lip, he half-smiled and tried to look as innocent as he could, "Yesterday morning?"

"Aladdin!" She gasped, "How do you expect to rule a kingdom if you pass out from malnourishment?"

"Jasmine, I'm fine, I'll get something to eat later," he shrugged, moving past her as he gathered a few scrolls to take with him to the throne room. Attempting to avoid a lecture, he smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Really, I'm okay, I promise I'll eat after my morning meeting."

Taking his hands into hers, she squeezed slightly, "How about we have lunch together? You need to take breaks every now and then and a certain wife of yours would love to see you once in a while." With a smile, she gave him a hug.

"Sounds great," he nodded, returning the hug as he tried to balance the scrolls in his hands.

"Meet me in the menagerie; I'll have the cooks whip us up something nice. I can't let the Sultan of Agrabah reduce himself to skin and bones!" With a smile she waved as he left and headed for the throne room.

* * *

"Surely, he'll know what to do," Aladdin heard a voice echo as he approached the throne room. "They had no basis for such a decree!" With a quick breath, he entered, preparing himself for another day of monotonous prattle. Tossing the manuscripts he had grabbed from his study onto a nearby table, he approached his council of ten advisors. Ten men who had sworn their everlasting allegiance to Aladdin the day of his coronation. Ten men whom he had spent more time with in the last month than his own wife. Ten men he was beginning to trust with their guidance for what was best for Agrabah. Ten men who had spent their lives working for the royal family and were older, wiser, and undoubtedly smarter than Aladdin at all things sovereign. At his arrival, they quieted and observed him, as if assessing his reaction. Obviously missing something, he turned his head slightly and gave a befuddled look to the members.

"Did I miss something?" He questioned with a shrug.

"Uhmm. Sire. Did you have an opportunity to respond to the messenger from Sarutaan yesterday?" One of his consultants asked cautiously. The other men looked at Aladdin pensively.

"Uh." He thought back to the mountain of scrolls on his desk and inwardly cringed, "I looked over many treaties and correspondences yesterday," he pushed bravado into his voice as best he could as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't be sure which ones I've already answered." He shrugged with a smile, "I have a few left on my desk I will answer before lunch," he fibbed, once again cursing his unplanned snooze last night.

The men looked at each other in astonishment before their gazes returned to Aladdin. "Sultan," one advisor began hesitantly, "You would have remembered their correspondence."

Feeling the weight in the room, he started to realize the severity in the situation from their reaction. "Why?" He asked gingerly, "What did it say?"

"Maybe we should retrieve that scroll sir, so you can see for yourself without our conjecture," another advisor suggested, sending a nearby servant to retrieve the scroll from Aladdin's desk. Within a few minutes, he returned, panting from his quick sprint down the expansive hall. As Aladdin took the parchment, he heard an advisor noticeably swallow in anticipation. Another drew in a short breath and turned away.

As Aladdin's eyes scanned the document quickly, the blood drained from his face. His ears were flooding with a rushing sound as his heart began to pound in his chest. Barely able to make it through the entirety of the message, he moved backwards and sank against the steps to the throne. His mind racing, pleading for a reasonable answer, he shook his head slightly. Looking at the members of his council, he tried his best to appear regal, to handle this without concern, yet he was unable to produce any expression to display confidence.

"War." He managed to breathe, the word escaping in a short, incredulous huff.

Dropping the scroll on the ground, Aladdin restrained himself from slumping over and curling into a ball. He had been Sultan for less than a month and already a nation was declaring war against Agrabah? How did Jasmine's father make all of this look so easy? He always had time to play with his toys and entertain guests; he never seemed panicked, exhausted, or stressed. He hadn't been the most conventional Sultan, but he clearly knew what he was doing and didn't have to waste all of his energy doing it. Aladdin was nearly killing himself trying to manage everything and it clearly wasn't working.

A council member cleared his throat, breaking Aladdin's thoughts, "Sire, we need to know what your plan is."

Aladdin looked at the men, scanned his eyes around the circle that stood before him, and couldn't think of a damn thing. "I would like to hear your suggestions first," he prompted as he cleared his throat.

"Clearly," one of the men began, looking at the others, "We need to dispatch a diplomat to Sarutaan to try and smooth things over at once; perhaps this is but a simple misunderstanding."

"Are you mad, Khalid?" another scoffed, "Did you read the letter? There is no misunderstanding here."

"I agree with Haroun, they made their intentions quite clear," a third nodded, "and insulted our kingdom in the process. We have only one option; we return their correspondence with a warning to disengage and separate ties from Agrabah, or we grant their wish and enter into war."

"There has to be an alternative to going to war," Aladdin interjected. His throat was becoming increasingly dry and he noticed the room beginning to spin. "This can't be happening," He muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, Sire, but this _is_ happening whether we like it or not, and if we do not take immediate action, there will be repercussions on our city." Haroun noted. Aladdin instinctively and naturally moved his hand to the sash at his waist, reaching for Genie's lamp before he remembered his friend's current absence. _'No, I have to handle these things on my own, I can't always lean on Genie,' _he thought exasperatedly.

"Ok," Aladdin began, trying to map out a simple plan, if only for the day. "Here's what we're going to do for right now – I want everyone to take an early lunch break, come up with a plan that does not involve immediate war with Sarutaan, and we'll meet back here in an hour and decide on the best course of action." Needing a pause for himself to clear his mind more than anything, he was pleased when the council members seemed content with his instructions. The eldest, Khalid, also seemed satisfied to see Aladdin taking control of the situation, rather than simply relying on the men to decide on a strategy.

"As you wish, Sultan." The men bowed respectfully before leaving the throne room, idly chattering amongst themselves as they exited.

Alone with his thoughts, his eyes rested upon the scroll crumpled on the ground before his feet. Thinking back to his initial meeting with King Javeer at his coronation a few weeks prior, he scanned his memory for an inclination the king was anticipating war with Agrabah. Surely, his comments about Aladdin's upbringing and fertility were obvious signs of disapproval, yet were they enough to warrant war? Gathering himself and rising, Aladdin stood and picked up the parchment, again reading it over, dissecting every word to determine what was going through the mind of this king. This man had greeted Aladdin and Jasmine, been incredibly curt and rude to them at their banquet dinner, and then abruptly left. What was the reasoning behind it all? Had he already known he would be declaring war and simply wanted to see Aladdin in person before doing so? Had Aladdin said or done something that day to tip the scale and push the king towards this decision? So many questions flittered through Aladdin's troubled mind, yet as he knew his council members were to be thinking of alternatives to war, he knew he had to do the same. He needed ideas to best handle this situation before placing the lives of his citizens in peril. He needed to talk to Jasmine.

Glancing between the massive, granite pillars towards the menagerie, he knew he was a bit early for the lunch she was planning for them, but he clearly did not have time to waste. Rolling the scroll up tightly, Aladdin tucked it into the sash across his waist and headed outside. Feeling an oppressive weight press down upon him, he tried to form the words in his mind he would use to break the news to her. How could he possibly explain this? How could he look at her adoring face and tell her that her city, the city he was entrusted to protect, was possibly headed for war? Deciding to reserve his words to simple facts, he focused on keeping his mind from wandering excessively. As it was, he was already feeling weak from not eating and barely sleeping, and this added stress was only wearing on his weakened form even more. Squinting against the sunlight, he descended the steps into the gardens and approached the peacock fountain where he saw her sitting on the ledge, talking softly to Rajah curled up at her feet.

"You're early!" She beamed, happy to see him apparently taking a break by his own choosing, "I thought I was going to have to drag you out of there myself." She stood, rising to greet him as she encircled her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

"Yeah," He laughed nervously, his eyes falling on Rajah, unsure of how to begin this incredibly difficult conversation. "Listen, Jasmine, there's something I need to talk to you about," he began, reaching for the scroll. Inclined to let it do most of the talking, he decided to let her read it, as the council members had done with him, to see her genuine reaction prior to knowing his initial response.

"I don't think they're ready with our lunch yet, I could check and see if they could have it made a little sooner. Or!" She perked up, smiling widely at her idea, "We could grab something to eat in the marketplace like old times… Afterwards I know a great little hovel where we could get some peace and quiet. You need some time to relax Aladdin, to get away from everything," she kissed him again.

"Nah," although the idea absolutely delighted him and he struggled with focusing on the dread he was about to deliver to her. She looked so happy to see him, so excited to spend time with him, and he had to give a crushing blow. "That sounds great, but maybe another time. We really need to talk."

"Is this city business? Can it wait? I've been really looking forward to spending time with you, just to have a few moments away from all of that. I haven't had you to myself all month … you've been here, but your mind is always elsewhere." She paused as she looked at him, her hands on his cheeks, "Even now, I can see your thinking about some treaty, some diplomat, some meeting." She sighed and dropped her arms. She knew this was part of their lives now – the price she had to pay for being able to marry the man of her dreams – knowing she would have to share him with the throne. "I just want time for us to talk and be together. To just be Aladdin and Jasmine."

"I know you do," It was him this time that took her cheeks in his palms, turning her gaze back to him, "and trust me, there's nothing I want more than that too. I'm sorry I've been … preoccupied. I'm still adjusting to everything." He sighed and once again began to reach for the scroll at his waist, "I have something you need to see," he began.

"Before we get into all of that, can we have just a few minutes to ourselves?" She tried again, attempting to steer the conversation away from his work. "There's always going to be some city business to deal with, it will always be waiting, so can we forget about it all? Just for just a few minutes?" She was pleading with him now, begging to have his undivided attention. His brow raised, he responded with an apologetic look, preparing to hand the scroll to her and let it do the talking. With a nod and a deep sigh, she gave in, aware of the sacrifices she would have to make, such as this, when all she wanted and needed was to have her husband's attention.

"Jasmine," he began, delicately searching for the words, "This arrived," he outstretched the scroll, "I need you to read it over and then tell me what you think about- "

Hands on her hips, she glanced at the scroll and then back at him, interrupting his city business with the personal business she had been planning to share with him all morning, "Aladdin, I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

The world began to violently spin.

Aladdin's breath came in short, desperate gasps as he tried to gather his bearings. His heart slammed against his ribcage and his vision began to distort. Jasmine had completely thrown him off balance with three simple words. Stumbling backwards, he slumped against the ledge of the fountain, gripping the stone edge as he tried to control the pounding in his chest. Cursing his earlier refusal to eat, he knew he was paying for that costly mistake as he grew progressively weaker with each passing moment. He had felt the shadowy tendrils of vertigo grasp at him before, but never like this. His sight began to narrow as an icy surge of anxiety flooded him, threatening to push him over the brink of consciousness. Opaque spots twirled before his eyes as his frame began to waver, even as he sat against the rim of the fountain clutching tightly to the side for his equilibrium. Jasmine was beside him, hands on his shoulders, begging him to say something, anything. She was speaking, but he couldn't concentrate on her words, couldn't comprehend them against the current of blood hammering against his head.

"Wow." He ultimately managed to murmur as he placed his arms on his legs, sinking his head between his knees. Trying to breathe, fixing on one measured inhalation at a time, he closed his eyes and willed the world to stop whirling. As everything finally decelerated, he started to hear Jasmine's alarm beside him. He detected Rajah shifting near them, adjusting as he sprawled out in the warm sunlight, oblivious to their conversation.

"Aladdin, please say something. Are you okay?" Her hands were on his back, rubbing lightly has he cautiously opened his eyes, praying the dizziness had passed. He lifted his head gradually, took a few more restrained breaths, and rotated towards her.

"You're … pregnant?" He asked, his shaky voice barely a whisper. She nodded slowly, a smile stretching across her lips. "You're pregnant." He stated, louder this time, as he noticeably swallowed and took a few more deep breaths. Digesting the news, the anxiety and initial panic began to subside as bliss and a sense of elation overtook him. Again she nodded, her beaming smile returning as she observed him start to grasp the words. "You're pregnant!" Standing, he pulled her into his arms and grasped her tightly, holding her against him tenderly. His own smile stretching from ear to ear, he felt himself laughing as he became overwhelmed with a new sense of euphoria.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Jasmine returned Aladdin's embrace, nuzzling her face against his chest, ecstatic and giddy with his reaction.

"It's more than wonderful, Jasmine, it's incredible …" He became lost within the awe of the situation, his mind racing with questions and visions of their future. The future they now shared with this tiny miracle. He pushed aside preliminary feelings of uncertainty and inadequacy; questions of how he would be a father when he wasn't sure what it was like to have one himself. He would have time to dissect those concerns later. "When did you find out?"

"Just yesterday. The physician confirmed I'm over two months pregnant already." Still smiling, she leaned back so she could study his face and gauge his reactions. "He says the baby is very healthy."

"Baby." His mouth formed the word, and even as he spoke it, it sounded foreign to him. Almost in disbelief, he said it again, "baby."

Jasmine giggled, savoring every moment of his wonder and astonishment. Initially concerned about what his reaction to the news would be, she was overjoyed to see how excited he was becoming with each passing moment as he processed the information. She had sensed she might be expecting since their coronation, yet with how busy and stressed Aladdin had been, she didn't want to speculate until it was confirmed. "I was nervous to tell you," she confessed sheepishly, "I wasn't sure how you'd take the news."

"Jasmine," he started with a chuckle, his eyes meeting hers, "I can't even begin to explain how incredibly happy this makes me. It isn't something we've really talked about, and I know I haven't been around for you much lately, and I - "

Jasmine pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, "Do not even think about apologizing. I know it isn't something we planned out, but sometimes the best things happen when we least expect them. I surely wasn't expecting a man on a magic carpet to fly onto my balcony, but look where that got us." She laughed, as he smiled, thinking back to their first romantic date. "Now we're here, in this moment in time, with this little one," she took his hand and placed it over her lower abdomen, watching him once again become lost in bewilderment.

"Wow." He murmured again, this time his heart flooded with adoration and glee. "We're going to have a baby," he stated, loving the sound of the words. Jasmine's smile intensified as she nodded, squealing with delight as he lifted her, spun her twice, and returned her softly to the ground. "Whoa," he paused, shaking his head to clear the final fuzzy wisps of wooziness passing over him. "Too soon," he laughed.

Pulling Jasmine towards him again, he kissed her, his heart fluttering with pride, nearly bursting with happiness. Upon breaking the kiss he continued to hold her close, feeling a new sense of affection, mixed with a need to protect, flood within him. They were starting a _family_. All of his memories of his childhood were absent of the word, the sense of belonging, the feeling of being complete and whole. Jasmine had given that to him when they married, and now she was carrying the most precious piece of his entire existence. He had a new reason for living, for shielding his city, for defending his _family_. He had always been extremely protective of Jasmine, and now that determination within him was more resilient than ever. Even if it meant giving his own life, he would never allow any harm to befall her or their child.

Jasmine could sense his torrent of thoughts; she could see him lost within his own racing mind. Grinning, she squeezed him slightly, listening to the beat of his heart beginning to decelerate. She felt him relax against her touch as he sighed admiringly. "Now, before I interrupted you, you said you had something you wanted me to see."

An instant, ominous lump formed in his throat. By Allah, how had he forgotten? Moments before he was jubilant and delirious with anticipation and excitement; and now he felt as though he had been smacked across the back of his head with reality. The scroll he was attempted to hand to Jasmine when she gave him the wonderful news was on the ground next to Rajah, apparently where he had dropped it when he entered his hysterically idyllic stupor. Picking up the scroll, Aladdin stared at it, thinking about the words it held, what it symbolically meant to their city; to his _family_. He inwardly winced and debated if he should continue with his plan to tell Jasmine about what it declared. _'Cruel fate; I find out I'm going to be a father the same day I find out I'm possibly going to war.' _

"Aladdin?" She asked hesitantly, sensing his swift shift of emotions, interpreting the trepidation on his expression. "Is everything okay?"

"No," he admonished, remembering his vow of honesty to her, and handed Jasmine the scroll. "It's not." Hating himself for having to ruin such a beautiful moment, he watched in agony as she unrolled and read the parchment. As her complexion paled and shock streaked across her face, he rushed to hold her. Her knees grew weak as she held onto him. "Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have showed it to you." Aladdin expressed softly, leading her back to the ledge of the fountain where they sat, terror welling within her eyes. Scanning the document once more in a feeble hope she had initially read it wrong, her brow furrowed in astonishment.

"No," she shook her head and replied quietly, "I'm glad you did." She handed the scroll back to Aladdin, staring at it as though it were an evil entity. "What are you going to do?" She questioned, praying he had a sensible idea to expeditiously take care of the situation. "We _can't_ go to war, Aladdin. We can't." Instinctively, her hand rested upon her abdomen protectively.

"I know. I'm meeting with the council again in a little while to try and come up with a peaceful plan to take care of this. Do you know anything about this kingdom, Sarutaan? Or King Javeer?" At his questions, Jasmine shook her head. "I don't understand why they want to go to war with us. It seems so sudden. I know he wasn't exactly fond of the idea of me becoming Sultan at the coronation, but doesn't all this seem extreme?"

She nodded pensively, contemplating his words, also searching for logic in Sarutaan's declaration. "From what I remember, they're not a large city, and they're on the edge of the Seven Deserts. It doesn't fit. It wouldn't benefit them at all to wage war with Agrabah," the words left a bitter taste in her mouth. "What does the council think?"

"Well, I was a little shocked with the news so I called for an early lunch while they came up with some ideas on how to handle it. I wanted to talk it over with you." With a half-smile he looked at her, his eyes falling upon her abdomen where her hand naturally rested. "… But we got a little sidetracked," he recalled with a grin.

Rubbing her stomach gently, she looked down upon it as well, looking forward to the day when she would start to show. She thought about how wonderful it would be to feel the baby kick. They had so much to look forward to, and so many reasons to quickly handle this looming situation with a foreign land. "What about Genie? Maybe he can help. Is there any way to reach him and have him come home early?"

Aladdin shook his head and shrugged, "I can give it a shot, but I'd rather see if this can be handled without nearly cosmic powers. If this isn't taken care of soon I'll give the lamp a try." Knowing the remainder of his day would be spent discussing this issue ad nauseam, he decided to give full attention of his remaining time with Jasmine to their little one. Smiling as he looked at her, he felt the impending dread and weight of the scroll lift from his thoughts. "You are going to be an amazing mother, Jasmine."

She blushed, "And you are going to be an incredible father," she returned softly, leaning towards him for a sweet and loving kiss. After a few more minutes shared between them, they eventually headed back inside the palace, hand in hand, and retrieved and impromptu lunch from the kitchen. Finally satisfied with a decent meal in his stomach, and content with knowing Jasmine was full as well, he kissed her once more before heading back to the throne room.

Grinning excitedly, Jasmine eagerly returned to their chambers to start planning the nursery. The majority of the work would be done by Genie, she assumed, and she was willing to wait for his return before beginning any of the initial changes. There was an empty room adjacent to their chambers they had always anticipated would be turned into a nursery when the time came, and here it was. Her own uncertainties and reservations about everything regarding their baby would have to be faced, yet she ultimately decided to push away the thoughts of consternation for the time being and simply allowed herself to feel exhilaration and delight for the miniature bundle they were expecting. Within a few weeks they would make an official announcement to the people of Agrabah, a proclamation that hadn't been heard in nearly twenty years – the anticipation of an heir. Feeling goose bumps cover her arms as she thought about it, Jasmine smiled and tenderly place a hand over her abdomen once again. _'What an amazing, incredible feeling you've already brought_,' she thought joyfully, _'You are going to be surrounded by so much love,' _

Thinking back to her conversation with Aladdin by the fountain, she grinned, replaying his reaction to the news in her mind, giggling softly as she pictured his expression. _'I just know your daddy is going to spoil you like crazy, little one. I know he's nervous about being a father, but he's going to be a natural.'_ As she opened a crisp, new journal to begin detailing the early events of her pregnancy, she paused, spinning the quill in her hand as her thoughts wandered. She decided to compose a journal for their unborn child; a comprehensive description of his or her parents, something to help fill any gaps should something happen to either her or Aladdin. Something she wished she would have had when she was young and had to grow up without a mother. With a shudder, she thought of both Aladdin's mother, and her own, and prayed to Allah this little one wouldn't have to grow up without a parent. Shifting in her seat, she stared at the blank pages.

Boy or girl?

She thought momentarily if she had a preference, but soon realized it truly didn't matter to her as long as her baby was healthy, safe, and happy. _'I'm sure your daddy will hope you're a boy, because if you're a girl he's definitely going to make choosing a suitor extremely difficult for you. I'm sure no man will be good enough for you in his eyes,'_ with that thought, she snickered, imagining their future lives together as a family. Turning her attention back to the journal in her lap, she began to write, commencing with a few pages about her and Aladdin's relationship. She wrote a detailed account of how the met, how they fell in love, and an overview of their lives leading up to that specific moment. Jasmine wrote in immaculate details the conversation they recently shared in the gardens as Aladdin learned of her pregnancy, and shared how enthusiastic and thrilled they both were to anticipate the birth of their first child.

She wrote;_ 'Your father, Aladdin, has the purest, most caring heart of anyone I know. I feel so blessed to be sharing this wonderful adventure with him and I know you will have such an incredible, loving soul. I am so eager to meet you, little one, and watch you grow and become the next future Sultan or Sultana of Agrabah. I am so excited to lead you through your life and help you along your journey as your mother._'

She paused and looked over the last few sentences, idly wondering how she would be a mother when she had no basis or memories of what a mother was like. She thought of her father and what it must have been like to raise Jasmine alone, juggling the duties of a father, mother, and Sultan all in one role. Again she prayed to Allah, prayed she and Aladdin were destined to raise their family together, to grow old with one another, to watch their children grow and have children of their own. Closing the journal, she placed it delicately on her nightstand and stifled a yawn. Curling up in their expansive pillows near the balcony she stretched, and decided on a brief nap. _'Only a few months into this and already you're wearing me out? You are definitely your father's child.'_ With a smile she snuggled into the cushions, felt the weight of Rajah behind her as he joined her, and let her eyes drift until she dozed off into a serene slumber.

* * *

"Your Majesty, were you able to devise a solution to King Javeer's decree?" An advisor asked when they reconvened, patiently watching the Sultan. Clearing his throat, Aladdin realized he had spent barely any time during their brief break thinking about the declaration, and even now his thoughts kept floating back to Jasmine and the little life they had created. He desperately wanted to suspend all of his meetings for the day and retire to their chamber to simply be in Jasmine's company, to discuss what the upcoming year would hold for them. His duties as Sultan, however, prevented any of that from becoming a reality.

"Nothing I'm entirely pleased with," he stated simply and truthfully, hoping one of the members had better luck figuring out a peaceful way to terminate Sarutaan's avowal of war. "What about all of you? Anything we can work with that doesn't involve war?"

"Sire," Haroun began, stepping forward, "We haven't had much contact with this realm over the years, aside from an occasional visit, however, we do know King Javeer's son is positioned to take the throne and has been known to be much more … persuadable, than his father. If we could reason with him, perhaps he could talk some sense into King Javeer and get him to call off this war."

Aladdin nodded, fond of the idea, and grateful for a suggestion that could help lead them towards a peaceful reconciliation with Sarutaan. "Very good, Haroun, I like that. How quickly can we send a message to his son?"

"Sultan, the hastiest way for any message is by your magic carpet or genie."

Aladdin nodded once more, formulating a plan to reach out to the heir to Sarutaan's throne. With Genie away, he would have to rely on Carpet to get the communication there as fast as possible. "Very well, I can head out tonight and possibly be there sometime tomorrow depending on how far away it is. I'll need maps of that corner of the desert and supplies to last a few days." At their wide-eyed expressions and looks of disbelief, Aladdin lifted a brow in confusion. "What?"

"Sire, you _cannot_ go, you need to stay here where it is safe. You cannot be flying off into the desert on these types of missions anymore; you need to be here for your kingdom. We can send an emissary or diplomat to exchange the message." Khalid suggested as the others nodded, still incredulous their Sultan would propose taking a potentially hazardous trip alone.

Aladdin balked, never imagining he had given up his right to embark on adventures when he became ruler of Agrabah. It had never occurred to him how dangerous it would be to have the Sultan taking off and leaving his city unattended. Even if he left Jasmine here to manage, as she had done in the past for her father, it was incredibly too risky for a kingdom still assimilating to a new ruler. Aside from that, he suddenly realized, he didn't like the idea of leaving her now in her condition. While he knew the council was ultimately right, it was a tad depressing to hand over the adventures to someone else, but he realized there were no other options.

"Fair enough," he sighed despondently. "Who can we send?"

"Well, we have many young and cunning diplomats who can help persuade the young ruler, or there are always the strong men of the royal guard, in the event things become physical." Tapping a finger against his lips, Aladdin's gaze traveled upward as he thought. He thought momentarily of sending Rasoul, yet his blunt and typical forceful tactics might not be the best for smoothing out an issue such as this.

Allowing the council to decide on a messenger, Aladdin and the members moved to his study where they prepared to compose the message. Pressing out a new sheet of parchment, Aladdin dipped a fresh quill and thought reflectively. How does one begin a letter urging someone to stop their father from commencing a war?

"What do we know about King Javeer's son?" Aladdin inquired, quill paused and ready as he determined the most appropriate way to begin this extremely crucial and vital message.

"Well, not much." Haroun began, "Sire, the king's son is about your age. His name is Prince Achmed."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So I know there are readers out there thanks to the traffic counter, hopefully everyone is enjoying this story! Please let me know what you think with an occasional review, it would be most appreciated! :)_

* * *

"Prince Achmed?" Aladdin questioned reflectively. The name stirred an archaic recollection within his memory, twisting and winding as he struggled to recall why it sounded so familiar. He was puzzled why the name drew an instant feeling of apprehension along his spine.

"Yes, Your Highness …" Khalid began cautiously, his eyes darting to the other members of the council before continuing, "I believe he was one of the Sultana's former suitors."

Aladdin's lips tightened and his eyes narrowed as the full memory swam into his mind, stirring up an onslaught of repressed emotions from his one and only encounter with Achmed. The man had belittled him in front of dozens of onlookers outside of the palace as he had made his way into Agrabah. He felt a sense of astonishment at how long ago it all felt, as if it had happened twenty years before … yet he could still hear the Prince's words in his mind throbbing as if it were only yesterday. Forcing his emotions to the side temporarily, he fixated on the assignment at hand.

"Right," he said stiffly in a gruff response, "Now things seem a little clearer." Returning the quill to the ornate ink urn, he pushed away from the table leaving the blank parchment empty. Standing, he began to pace before the men. "I doubt Achmed is going to be of any use to us, he has to be behind all of this as well." As his council stared at him with confused, befuddled expressions, he continued, "Prince Achmed and I had a confrontation a few years ago when he came to Agrabah. I'm not sure if he knows I'm the same person he encountered, since it was before my time with Jasmine, but either way, it can't be a coincidence that his family is involved in all of this."

"Your majesty, we still must attempt to find a diplomatic and discreet way to handle this situation." One of the members declared, sliding the parchment towards Aladdin, urging him to write the correspondence. The other men nodded.

Aladdin let out a long, exasperated sigh. "I guess it's worth a try."

With the assistance of his council, they worked diligently on a message to be sent to Prince Achmed, advising him to seek reason with his father, King Javeer, in anticipation to keep a potentially catastrophic war from launching. It was challenging for Aladdin to pen the letter whilst having ten voices recommending phrases and words for him to apply, instructing him to be as benevolent and nonaggressive as imaginable while still sounding assertive. He had to restrain himself from letting his superiority get the best of him and adding inappropriate lines to the message. _'Diplomatic'_ he reprimanded himself; _'You need to stay diplomatic. Push your pride to the side and get this whole mess taken care of. Think of your baby,'_ and with that thought, he softened.

Looking over the message in its entirety, the men gave their approval. "All that's needed is your final signature, sir."

Aladdin closed the letter with a final imploration for peace, added his intricate signature, and sealed the letter in an envelope with the crest of the kingdom. Passing it to his men, he overheard them debating the best progression of action in the event the letter was not acknowledged well. They had chosen and emissary to take Carpet promptly through the desert and deliver the correspondence, hoping to receive an answer within the next day or so. This had to work. He couldn't imagine going to war with another kingdom, not now, not ever. Glancing outside, he noted the sun was already beginning to set as a subtle, orange hue began to trace the sky. Had they really been working on the letter all afternoon? It astounded him how much time could be spent on the smallest of matters. Peering over to his desk he winced as he noticed the additional scrolls that had been added to the swelling mountain on his table; the scrolls he was supposed to have read and replied to the night before. How in the world was he ever going to catch up? He had lost an entire day to this concern with Sarutaan; he didn't have any spare moments to use to dig through the increasing amount of work before him.

Haroun had been watching Aladdin gaze dejectedly upon the work on his desk and sensed his impending dread for managing through the pile of messages. Approaching the young Sultan, he smiled, "Sire, I would be honored to assist you in any way possible, including sorting through a mass of letters such as this."

"As would I," another council member exclaimed. Aladdin watched as they turned towards him and agreed, all willing to help him complete his infinite work before them. "You need to remember sir; we're here to help you and the city of Agrabah. We cannot have our leader staying up all night and being exhausted all day. Sire, we need you at your sharpest." Aladdin chuckled guiltily and nodded. With their eager assistance, and Aladdin's grateful appreciation, they were able to sort out the letters and delegate the amount of work on his table within a few hours. The stars had only been out for a short time when they finally completed the last message and ended their evening, satisfied with the amount of work they had accomplished for the day.

Aladdin gave a heavy sigh of relief as he closed the door to his and Jasmine's chamber for the evening. For the first time since becoming Sultan he felt as though he was entitled to a good night's rest and could focus on his wife and the magnificent news she had shared with him earlier that day. Removing his cape from his attire he tossed it to the ground and entered their chambers, finding her resting on her divan, writing in a journal with Rajah curled up at her feet. Abu was across the room, happily peeling countless bananas with a stack of rinds accumulating nearby. Looking up from the journal she grinned as he approached, pleased to see him away from his work at a decent time.

"Aladdin, it's so wonderful to see you here tonight, I didn't think you'd be coming to bed for a few more hours." Returning her quill to the ink, she placed her book down and welcomed him with a tender and amorous kiss.

"We actually got a lot more done today than I thought." Sitting on the divan, he began pulling off his shoes, aching for the tranquil relief of a deep slumber.

"So were you able to take care of this issue with Sarutaan?" She asked hopefully, taking his hands into her own.

He shrugged, wishing he could give her more to soothe her troubled thoughts, knowing the prospect of war was eating away at her. "We sent a messenger to deliver a letter to the king's son in hopes that he can talk some sense into Javeer." When she responded positively, he continued cynically, "There's more, Jasmine."

"What do you mean?" As she asked, he rose, beginning to pace their room. Abu skittered over and sat beside Jasmine, observing Aladdin attentively as he formed his thoughts.

"King Javeer's son is Prince Achmed." He paused his pacing, watching her reaction. As her gaze widened in surprise, he knew he didn't have to explain any further. "So you remember him?"

"Of course I do! The man was completely self-absorbed and offensive." Crossing her arms she thought distastefully at her encounter with him, and as Rajah stirred at her feet, she knew he was recalling their meeting as well. "Wait, how do _you_ know him?"

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair and gripped the back of his neck, groaning slightly as he sat back down next to her. "I suppose you could say we _met_ just before you and I did. It was right before we met actually. He was on his way to try and win you," he thought with a scoff, irritated by the thought of any man trying to earn the love of Jasmine, even if it was prior to even knowing her. Thinking back to that momentous and esteem-shattering meeting, Aladdin began sharing the memory with her.

_"On his way to the palace, I suppose."_

_"… Another suitor for the princess."_

_As Aladdin recalled the ancient memory, he described the two innocent children who mistakenly interrupted the prince's convoy to the palace. "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" Prince Achmed had recoiled, sneering at the young pair of siblings as he brandished his whip._

_"Hey!" Aladdin had interrupted, taking the brunt of the whip as it wrapped around his arm, shielding the children from the prince's attack. "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" He had flung the whip back in Achmed's face, bravely daring him to use it again._

_"Oh, I'll teach you some manners!" In a truly sophisticated gesture, Achmed had kicked Aladdin into the mud, creating a comical scene for the droves of witnesses who instantly began laughing at his plight. With mud drenching his already dingy clothing, he remembered feeling unbelievably small and insignificant. _

_Unable to allow his pride take such a battering, Aladdin had shouted as Achmed began entering the palace gates, "Look at that Abu, it's not every day you see a horse with __**two**__ rear ends!" _

_Achmed and his steed instantly stopped, turning back towards Aladdin with a snarl, "Hah. You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat. You'll die a street rat. And only your fleas will mourn you!" The colossal gate had shut before Aladdin could finish the conversation. _

"Oh Aladdin, that's terrible," Jasmine placed a hand on his arm and squeezed supportively. Abu climbed onto Aladdin's shoulder and chittered distastefully, remembering the encounter as well and the awful feeling of being soaked in slimy mud. "Had I known that, I would have let Rajah take more than a piece of his pants." With a grunt, Rajah agreed. Aladdin lifted a brow at her statement as he grinned slightly. "I can't believe he was going to use that whip on those kids. What a monster." Thinking about him harming the innocent pair of children churned her stomach. "He was wrong about so many things, including his final words to you, Aladdin. He couldn't have been more wrong."

"I know that now, but back then it drove me nuts how angry he made me, how easily he got to me." Realizing his fists were clenched, he relaxed them, smoothing his hands over his thighs.

"Although, I can't say I'm not somewhat grateful for him …" Jasmine began hesitantly with a grin, "He was the reason I ran away that night. Father was so angry with me for scaring him off with Rajah; we had an argument and I decided I couldn't stand to be forced to marry someone like that."

Aladdin chuckled, "And the very next morning I seem to recall you meeting a certain handsome, brave young man who rescued you from a wicked fruit vendor." She nodded with a giggle, kissing him on the cheek.

"It all worked out in the end, Aladdin. This will too."

"It can't be a coincidence that it is _his_ father declaring war on Agrabah."

She shook her head as her gaze drifted downward, "No, you're probably right; I doubt it is a coincidence."

Turning his attention to the journal she had been writing in before he had entered their chambers, he picked it up and flipped open the cover, glancing at the first page she had written. "What's this?"

She blushed as he read the first page, "A journal with our history, something for the baby to have about us."

As he read the first few lines, he thought contemplatively, "Jasmine, does this have anything to do with _our_ mothers?"

"Maybe." She took the journal from him and gently closed it, placing it on her nightstand. "I don't know. We don't know what will happen in the future, and if something _were_ to happen, I don't want to leave them with nothing." Sighing, she traced her finger absently along the edge of the book. "They deserve to know our story and where they come from."

Smiling, he rose and approached her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "It sounds like a perfect idea. I would have loved to have had something like that when I was a kid." Turning in his arms, she rested her cheek upon his chest and listened to the soothing thump of his resilient heart.

"I know I'm not that far along yet," she began, continuing to rest against his frame, "but I was thinking of names today."

"Oh really?" Aladdin began with a smirk, pulling back enough so he could see her face, "and what did you think of?"

"I'd rather not say," she answered with a giggle, "I'd like to surprise you when this little one is born."

"I'd love that," he responded, lifting her chin to meet his lips for a kiss. "You know, no matter if it is a boy or girl, I'm going to be completely thrilled either way."

"I know you will, because you are going to be the most incredible father to this child," she reassured him, knowing his doubts about raising a family with no experience or father figure to rely on. With another kiss, he took her into his arms in a passionate embrace, electrifying her senses as his hands ambled across her skin. As she began to disrobe him, he tenderly led her to their bed and felt the plush relief of their pillows beneath as they draped across them. Trailing kisses along her slender physique, he paused as he reached her abdomen and placed his palm on top of it, enthusiastically anticipating their unborn child. With a tender kiss on her skin, he smiled, thinking of the small life beginning to grow, the symbol of his eternal and everlasting love with Jasmine. Adjusting above her, he met his mouth with hers and plunged into a night of passion with her, a celebration of the life they had created with the bonds of their love.

* * *

The next afternoon, as Aladdin sat absentmindedly on the throne, recalling his previous evening with Jasmine and the anticipation of their child – still a secret to everyone other than the physician – and he tried to look as somber and focused as possible. Leaning against one of the golden elephant tusks, he rested his chin in his left hand, his eyes drifting as his thoughts wandered. As his council discussed tedious matters before him, lost within their perpetual world of negotiations, he offered an occasional nod or sound of agreement, despite not following any of the conversation. Waking up that morning he had held Jasmine in his arms, whispered sentiments of his undying love, and caressed her abdomen as he yearned to meet his son or daughter. With a yawn as he rolled his eyes at the council as they carried on, oblivious to the monotony, and he wished he could be with her at that moment. Unwilling to leave her side for long, he constantly worried about her condition and how the pregnancy would progress. He knew the challenges they would face as the baby grew, and the thoughts of childbirth alone brought new waves of anxiety throughout him. Lucky for him, Jasmine was feeling similar emotions and was making more frequent visits to the throne room while he met with advisors, simply so they could see each other more often.

"Ah, Sultana," one of the men broke away from the conversation abruptly. Apparently, Aladdin wasn't the only one looking for a change in conversation. "How lovely to see you today, your majesty."

"Why thank you," Jasmine smiled as she entered and approached Aladdin. "I wanted to see if you men were planning on eating any time soon. I worry that you all don't take proper care of yourselves. I could have the kitchen prepare a wonderful feast for all of you," she suggested. With their eager nods, she smiled and turned towards Aladdin. "I figured it would give everyone a much needed break in the day," she winked.

"That would be great, Jasmine." Aladdin nodded graciously. As she began walking towards the kitchen, a loud, buzzing sound began to echo in the great hall. With a brow raised, Aladdin looked around questionably, trying to determine the origin of the noise. As he descended the throne and took Jasmine into his arms, the palace began to tremble. "What in the world-" he started, but was cut off when a giant, blue airplane began to circle outside.

"Genie!" Jasmine shouted happily, watching the plane trail along the perimeter of the palace, leaving a long, wispy trail of clouds behind him. Shrinking to a smaller size, the plane entered the throne room and circled once more before landing on the expansive rug leading up to the throne. As the engine cut and propellers ceased, Genie poofed back into his typical form and smiled.

"Did you miss me!?" Arms outstretched, he gathered Aladdin into his arms for a crushing embrace, "I know I missed you, Al!"

With a chuckle, Aladdin squirmed out of his arms in a nimble attempt to remain regal in front of his council who were staring, apathetically, at Genie. "How was your trip with Eden?" He asked, smoothing out his attire as he landed back on the ground.

"It was awesome, Al!" With a sudden flourish he made a slideshow appear as everyone was transported to movie theater seats, complete with buckets of popcorn. As Genie flashed through the slides, he spoke enthusiastically, "We went to the center of the Earth, I wanted to take the train but you know Eden, she just _had_ to try something new so we dug there ourselves! We met some really nice mole people, took a swim in a molten lake and would you believe it, they-" he cut off as his eyes glanced towards Jasmine. For a moment he looked at her, eyes narrowing as he raised a brow. As quickly as the theater had appeared, it vanished, including the handful of popcorn Khalid was about to eat. "Whoa. Whoa. Wait a minute." Genie tensed, looking around the room, "Something feels different in here. Can you sense a change in the _heir_?" He said with a smile and wink, looking at Aladdin, "pun intended!"

"Ah, Genie," Aladdin realized what Genie was implying, gathered his friend and attempted to push him towards the hall, "Can I speak with you, privately?"

"Sure thing, buddy!" As Genie morphed into a small child hanging onto Aladdin's hand, he skipped down the hallway and Jasmine blushed as the men of the council looked at one another perplexedly. Deciding to join them, she left the council in the throne room as they continued their discussion as if nothing strange had occurred. Entering Aladdin's study, he and Genie were already fully immersed in their conversation.

"… and no one else knows yet," Aladdin was commenting quietly. Genie looked as though he was going to literally burst with pride as he had changed into an over-sized balloon; one side pink, the other side blue.

"Jas!" Genie gasped, whooshing over to her as the air escaped through his mouth. With a cloud of smoke he changed back into his normal self and gathered her into a hug, "Congratulations, little lady! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, Genie," she returned with a delighted smile, "How did you know?"

"Jas, it's written all over you! You've got that glow!" Changing into a lamp, he clicked himself on as an iridescent, warm glow filled the room. Aladdin walked over and clicked him off with a smug smirk.

"Genie, we're not ready to tell anyone yet, and I know you're not the best with secrets, but- "

"Al, you don't have to worry about me! I'll keep 'em zipped!" Rezipping his lips in the same fashion he once did when Aladdin was battling Jafar, he smiled sheepishly. Mumbling excitedly, he tried communicating with Aladdin and Jasmine unsuccessfully until Aladdin finally unzipped him once again.

"Genie, it's okay, we trust you, just try your best. We don't want to spread the news for a few more weeks," Aladdin explained.

"… Until we know for sure everything will be okay with this pregnancy. You know, until I'm further along," Jasmine added, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Oh, Jas," Genie smiled as he floated over to her, "I can tell you right now, everything is perfect. My gyno genie senses are tingling!" Morphing into a doctor in blue scrubs with a blue face mask, he plugged some keys on a nearby computer as Jasmine sat on an examination table. Looking over the charts he smiled and nodded, "Yep! Everything is in tip-top form! You've got one strong little baby in there! No surprise really, given its genetics … you two are the poster parents for good genes!" With another poof, the examining room was gone and Jasmine leaned forward to give Genie another hug and peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Genie." She sighed with relief. "Now, I was hoping you'd be willing to help me out a little bit with the nursery," she began as Aladdin beamed, grateful to have his friend home and his wife and baby healthy.

"Oooo!" Genie responded, morphing into a flamboyant designer with an armful of bangles, extremely large hoop earrings and short, spiked blonde hair, "Now, mama girl, what are we thinking? Cerulean? Salmon? Ha, sweetheart we can have both! It'll be faaaabulous! Tell me darling, how do you feel about really big stuffed animals, because this diva believes you can never have enoughhhhh!" He sang dramatically as he and Jasmine exited together to start working on the plans. Aladdin watched with a smile, wishing he could join them instead of heading back to the throne room.

Upon arriving back to the council, Aladdin sighed as the men continued on without much interruption as he advanced. "What did I miss?" He asked as they turned towards him.

"Sire, our emissary has just returned from Sarutaan." One of the men replied, his expression crestfallen. As Aladdin's gaze turned upward, he noticed Carpet hovering dejectedly above them.

With dread, already sensing the answer, he asked cautiously, "What did they say?"

"Sir, they didn't say anything." Khalid began, "Our emissary never delivered the letter. We're beyond the hope of extending an olive branch. As he approached the city he saw what he needed to see and returned … Their army is already assembling and preparing to march towards Agrabah."


	7. Chapter 7

Over three agonizing months had passed.

Aladdin stood on his balcony, felt the warmth of the late afternoon sun immerse his skin, and despondently watched the flags of Sarutaan forebodingly wave in the soft, placid breeze. Leaning against the same balustrade he had gripped for balance the day he became Sultan, he stood, overlooking the glorious city of Agrabah as a looming army situated itself intimidatingly along the horizon. Just on the outskirts of the city they had set up their camps, arranging their military well within range of the city, allowing the citizens of Agrabah to realize the impending doom of their homes. Still far enough away from Agrabah to only be an irritation, Aladdin sighed as he tried to rattle his mind for more useful ideas for handling this situation. The past few months had been spent with nearly every day trying to manage the problem and reason with King Javeer, however, nothing was working. Every diplomat was sent, every emissary with messages of reconciliation was delivered, every peaceful defense they could concoct was attempted in order to spare the city from imminent war. Still, Javeer pressed on. He and Achmed brought the thunderous Sarutaan army to their gates. The army had arrived only a week before, but it stood, waiting and ready to attack. Their motives clear, Aladdin had no choice but to prepare his army as well.

Razoul approached Aladdin from the entryway to the balcony and brusquely cleared his throat to make his presence known. Without turning, Aladdin heard him pause a few feet away. "Your Highness," Razoul began, "the soldiers have been briefed and are preparing the weaponry now."

With a sigh and his back still to Razoul, Aladdin's gaze continued to rest on the hostile army outside his city. "How many?"

"Around 500, sir." Razoul's voice seemed overwhelmed, stressed with trying to protect everything within Agrabah's walls. He watched Aladdin take a deep breath and hold it momentarily, his shoulders hunched as he leaned against the railing. His personal feelings aside, Razoul was beginning to find mutual ground with Aladdin, to find a way to work cooperatively on the preeminent welfare of the kingdom. While he still had to swallow the urge to use disparaging terms at times, by habit, he was accepting Aladdin as Sultan and the positive influence and natural leadership he possessed.

"Will that be enough?" Aladdin inquired disconsolately as he continued to glare at Sarutaan's mass.

"Permission to speak freely, Sultan?" Razoul asked prudently. Always responsive of Razoul's brutal honesty, Aladdin nodded as he turned, their eyes meeting. "With our current numbers against theirs, we don't stand a chance in hell." Aladdin took another deep breath and groaned, rubbing his eyes exasperatedly, frustrated with the advantage he knew Javeer currently held. Looking back to the army, he searched himself for any possible resolution. Razoul joined Aladdin at the rail, his own examination falling on the ominous gathering of warriors on the dunes beyond their gates. "If anyone can get us through this, it's you. You've gotten Agrabah through worse before."

Somewhat stunned by Razoul's affirmation, Aladdin crooked his head slightly with a snarky grin, "Not bad for a once lowly street rat, huh? And to think, you threw me around quite a bit a few years ago."

With a chuckle, Razoul thought of his words wisely, "I was just doing my job."

"Oh, and I'm sure there were no personal feelings of animosity every time you tried catching me out there," Aladdin laughed as he pointed down to the streets, "I'm sure you chased everyone the same."

With a shrug, Razoul continued to grin, "You definitely made my days more interesting. I knew there was something different about you," cautiously he added, "I hope there's no hard feelings, Sultan."

With a scoff, Aladdin's eyes began to trace the buildings near the marketplace and his old hovel, as he reminisced his time when he was looking up at the palace, instead of down from it. "No Razoul," he began with a smile, "No hard feelings. I've let go of a lot of things since I married Jasmine." Turning back to the guard, he smirked, "I've even forgiven you for locking me in the dungeon, trying to drown me, and almost beheading me."

Razoul's eyes widened and darted guiltily as they drifted downward in disgrace as he recalled how brutally he once treated the man he was now sworn to shield with his own existence, "Your majesty," he nervously winced, "I-"

"You were just doing your job, Razoul," Aladdin confirmed with a slap on Razoul's back, "No hard feelings. Really. As long as you continue to look after Jasmine, my family, and this city, it won't be mentioned again." Appreciative for Aladdin's clemency, Razoul nodded and bowed promptly before departing the balcony.

With a smile and soft huff, Aladdin shook his head at the memories of Razoul and was content with moving forward, working with the guards to help protect those he cherished. Plans were being formulated to move Jasmine to a secure place, possibly Getizstan, to keep her safe from any precarious situation the Sarutaan soldiers could create. Carpet was instructed and prepared to take her at a moment's notice and only he, Aladdin, and Jasmine would know her ultimate whereabouts. With the heir to the Agrabanian throne steadily growing within her, no chances could be made where her welfare was concerned. As she approached Aladdin to join him on the balcony, he felt her tense beside him as her eyes fell on the armed forces just a few miles away. Caressing her extending abdomen in an involuntary motion, she wrapped her other arm around Aladdin's waist. Her apparel had changed over the previous months as she now donned a modest, yet stylish lavender dress, covering her bump and extending to her ankles. With light fabric lined with simple lilac gems along the bodice and off-the-shoulder sleeves, she found it very comfortable given her progressing circumstance. "Any changes today?" She murmured anxiously.

He shook his head, his scrutiny continuing to stretch past the barriers of their city. Below, citizens were fortifying their homes, closing their shops and preparing for the worst. Locking their stores, merchants were gathering their goods to store in secret locations to protect against looters. Royal guards had been sent to help keep the peace and reassure the people of Agrabah they were being protected, yet, very few were believing of such fallacy. As Jasmine gasped slightly beside him, Aladdin turned his attention to her, watching as a wisp of a smile crossed her lips. Without a word, Jasmine took one of Aladdin's hands and placed it on her abdomen and watched as he felt their baby kick. His own smile growing, his attention left the army outside his city for a fleeting moment and he immersed himself in the bliss of his unborn child. Jasmine had been showing for quite a while, yet every time Aladdin saw her, he became lost in a wistful, loving daze.

The pregnancy had been such a blessing to the people of Agrabah. They had rejoiced hysterically to the news of the heir Aladdin and Jasmine were expecting. However, it wasn't long after their announcement whispers started to travel throughout the city of an approaching war with Sarutaan as word leaked and citizens began to panic. Now, with the city nearly completely surrounded by an ominous army, there was little reassurance they could give to their people. The only hope they had was resolving the issue before a drop of blood could be spilled. Genie was currently meeting with Prince Achmed, as he had refused to see neither Aladdin nor Jasmine, to try and sort out a peaceful agreement to this misunderstanding.

Jasmine, still confused with Sarutaan's declaration of war, thought callously of the heartless prince and sighed. "When do you think Genie will return?" She asked Aladdin as his concentration glided back towards the ostensible army.

"I don't know, he's been gone since morning. Carpet left earlier today too. He took some messengers to some of our allied cities nearby in hopes of rallying support. I only hope Genie can talk some sense into Achmed. He and his father are acting completely crazy with all of this. Agrabah didn't do anything to warrant even the threat of war."

"Agrabah didn't, but in the eyes of Javeer and Achmed, maybe _we_ did." She offered morosely, recalling both their initial meetings with Achmed years before. "If it was enough to offend them and disgrace their honor, they may believe they're fully justified in bringing their army to Agrabah's doors."

"I don't get what they're waiting for though, they've been here over a week already. Why set up outside the city for us to have time to prepare? Why let us know they're here?" His fists tightening on the railing, his eyes narrowed at the congregation.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they have a reason, and I'm _sure_ I don't want to know what it is." With a shudder at the thought, she gave Aladdin a hug and returned inside.

Sitting upon her divan inside their room, she opened the journal she had been diligently filling for months. Sharing every kick, every moment of splendor, she wrote and meticulously inscribed every detail of her pregnancy, the changes she felt and the growth she was experiencing. Smiling as she began to write, she thought absently of how wonderful it would finally feel to hold her son or daughter, to hear their laughter, to feel their skin against her own.

She wrote;_ 'With each passing day I am more eager to meet you, little one. I feel you kicking within me, hopefully as a sign you are excited to join the world as well. It is unfortunate we live in such dire times when men from other lands threaten the city we love – the city you will one day rule as wonderfully as your father, or help to rule as I do. I know deep within me your father will end this terrible threat before you arrive and will make our city peaceful and safe once again for you. Genie inspects me occasionally and always reassures me you are growing to be a perfect, wonderful baby and I know it must be true. I can feel it, I can feel you. Your nursery is almost complete – we are putting the finishing touches on it soon, even though you are not coming for another three months or so, we want to be completely prepared. _

_I must confess, I worry. I worry about what it will be like to deliver you, to bring you into this world. I worry about your father and his confidence in becoming a father (although he is beyond ecstatic for your approaching arrival). I have never seen or learned much about bringing a child to life, about labor and all that entails. I know it will be painful, but it is only a small price to pay for the joy of having you and being able to simply hold you in my arms." _

Jasmine paused, twirled her quill, and attentively pictured what childbirth would be like. Understanding the difficulties women faced while bearing a child, she understood the risks and possible consequences if everything didn't go as successfully as one would hope. The royal physician was already beginning to prepare her, walking her through what to expect, how to tell if something was wrong beforehand, and how to tell when the baby would finally be on its way. She had shared some of her own concerns with Aladdin already, discussing what he should do if something happened to her. She made sure he understood her wishes in the event she was unable to make the decisions herself. Exhaling thoughtfully, she continued to write.

_'If something were to happen to me during your labor, I do not want you to carry the burden of guilt, for it would be my own willing sacrifice to leave this world if it meant your survival. I can think of no greater gift to give your father than your life, and I would happily forfeit my own in the process. My ultimate wish is to grow with you, watch you age, celebrate every milestone, and see the person you will become. I eagerly look forward to watching you turn into an adult, marry, and have children of your own. I understand, having watched both my own parents pass, that Allah does not always provide us with what we want, but what must be. As long as you become part of this world, I will accept being any part of it.' _

* * *

At dinner that night, Aladdin's thoughts were constantly torn from his friends and family as he continued to peer out of the expansive balcony towards Sarutaan's army. Genie had returned with less than encouraging news and a warning from Achmed that they were running low on time. Vague on details, Achmed had been less than helpful and was incredibly unwilling to work with Genie on reaching a sensible agreement to avoid a costly battle. As Jasmine had suspected, Genie confirmed her suspicions that their drive for war stemmed from the indignities Achmed was treated to, and Javeer believed Aladdin and Jasmine had purposefully insulted their lineage. When Achmed learned of Jasmine ultimately marrying the very same street rat who had insulted him upon his entrance to Agrabah all those years ago, it was only a matter of time before they gathered their army and waited for Aladdin to take the throne, fully implementing the commoner as a ruler and, in their justification, giving reason to declare war. With a scoff, Aladdin rolled his eyes at the thought, _'how pathetic, to sit around and wait for some nobody like me to become a ruler before exacting revenge…' _

The thought of war striking Agrabah sickened Aladdin to the depths of his being. Watching Jasmine and thinking of their unborn child so recklessly endangered by the madness of two men was driving him insane. Genie and Carpet had helped Aladdin finalize the plan to send Jasmine away to safety, although it pained him bitterly to contemplate her being away with diminutive security and only a few stray months until giving birth. As the servants brought forth their soup and dinner meal, Aladdin tried to relax and enjoy the peaceful moments he still had with the ones he cared for. Trying to smile at Genie's usual antics, he focused on his friend reenacting Achmed's stuffy conversation.

Abu snickered raucously as Genie dressed in an overelaborate ensemble with gold trim covering his every inch as he talked in a pompous, pretentious tone to the monkey as he held Abu's banana, "I do not believe this is a real banana, sir. You are a rapscallion bandit and I believe you are trying to swindle me!" Genie stuck the banana in his gargantuan nose before turning himself into one large banana. Realizing he was overacting in the hopes of calming his comrade, Aladdin forced a chuckle, trying his best to relieve everyone at the table.

"Oh, Genie," Jasmine began with a giggle as she sipped her soup, "Where do you come up with these things?"

"Well, there was the time I spent with the Russian Circus … those guys _really_ know how to party!" Flashing into a lion tamer outfit, Abu was morphed into a very hairy and disheveled lion. Attempting to roar, he managed a chittered, high-pitched growl before falling over in a faint.

Amused, Aladdin shook his head as he watched Genie's playfulness continue, trying his best to let go of the dread sneaking in and icing his blood. The army hadn't moved at all that day, yet he had the threatening sensation something terrible was approaching. As Aladdin sipped his soup and took a bite of his dinner he willed his tense body to unwind. It wasn't healthy to be constantly on edge, nor was it good for Jasmine to constantly be worrying about Aladdin's anxiety. He knew she was watching him, praying he would find absolution and peace with everything, hoping things would be resolved before the birth of their baby, so he put on a brave front in hopes of convincing her he was optimistic. The men on his council were working day and night to try and resolve the issue and his guards were posted throughout the city to alarm them of any changes. For the time being he _had_ to relax. He had to keep his mind clear and ready in the event something actually did transpire.

Watching Genie chase Abu the lion around as they ate dinner, he laughed, enjoying the scene unfold as Carpet joined in and tried to help Abu manage his unruly mane. "Abu, I still think I liked you better as an elephant," he commented. Genie nodded with a grin, and with a quick snap of his fingers, Abu reappeared as his elephant self, trunk trumpeting in resentment.

With a laugh, Aladdin mirthfully stood and gave Abu's trunk a pat. Genie floated over and under Abu, examining his work, "Definitely one of my better ideas!" he declared, snapping Aladdin into his full 'Prince Ali' ensemble. "Tell me, Jas, what was it? The elephant, the fifty-three peacocks, or the giant gorilla balloon? What sold you on this big lug?" He asked as he snapped his fingers and Aladdin transferred to the basket atop Abu's elephant back.

With a giggle, she looked adoringly at the scene, replaying the original parade in her memory, "Oh it was all of it," she confessed, "But what really sold me was the heart under all that." As Aladdin descended from Abu on Carpet, he beamed. "He didn't need all of that to win me over, he already had my heart by just being himself."

Nudging Carpet, Genie winked, "She's just being modest. It was the giant gorilla balloon." Carpet nodded in agreement.

"Mmm," Jasmine expressed, setting down her spoon on the table. "I feel a little funny." Placing her hands across her belly intuitively, she groaned slightly.

"Jasmine, are you all right?" Aladdin inquired, rushing to her side. Genie appeared next to them suddenly, his comedic shtick flipped off. Abu flashed back into his normal, monkey self as the last remnants of the 'Prince Ali' spectacle faded away.

"It was the jokes, wasn't it? Not my best night. Be honest, the banana thing was too much?" Genie asked with a blush.

"Genie, not now," Aladdin sighed, taking Jasmine's hand in his own, attempting to lead her from the table. "Let's get you to bed, maybe you need to lie down for a little while," he suggested optimistically.

"Ahh!" She cried out in sudden surprise, clutching her side as she stood. "Something's wrong!"

"Genie!" Aladdin cried out desperately, unsure of how to help her. "What's going on?"

Metamorphosing into a doctor and altering the room into an emergency terminal, he placed Jasmine on a gurney hooked up to several blinking and beeping machines. With Abu next to him in a nurse's outfit and Carpet as an orderly, he examined her, having Abu occasionally hand him miscellaneous tools. Writhing from pain, Jasmine continued to cry out as bursts of distress shot within her stomach and throughout her extremities. As she began to pale, Aladdin's worry intensified.

"Jasmine, you're going to be okay," he tried to soothe as he stood beside her, "everything is going to be okay!"

"Aladdin," she gasped in pain, clutching her lower abdomen where the fetus was positioned, "Aladdin, the baby …"

"Genie, what's going on!?" Aladdin helplessly pressed, watching Jasmine cling weakly to consciousness as continuous shards of anguish threatened to send her into an obscure oblivion.

"I don't know, Al … but it's not good," he said sullenly as he read over papers being spit out by an EKG machine. Nearby a computer chirped and snapped as more papers were being produced, readouts of instant tests he was using on her to determine what was happening. "Oh Al, it's really not good," Genie gasped quietly in dismay as he looked over the last document, "She's losing the baby."

Jasmine clutched Aladdin's arm tightly, digging her nails into his hand. Torment ripped through her, slashing away at her cognizance as she fought to hold on, to stay awake through the assault of tremors shredding through her abdomen. "No!" She cried out frailly as bright, crimson blood began to emerge and immerse her dress.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin wailed, grasping her hand within his own, watching in pure terror as the blood began to spread, indicating the grave endangerment their unborn child was enduring.

"Aladdin, don't let anything happen to our baby…" As her voice trailed off, Jasmine slipped into a murky blackness that intensely consumed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine lifted her heavy eyes to the sound of a calm breeze warmly rustling the draperies, cascading through her room as it agilely brushed a few strands of her hair delicately across her cheek. A crushing and dominant throbbing resonated and ricocheted within her mind, causing her to grimace as the blinding light of the sun extending across the chambers seared her pupils. With a brittle groan, she squinted as she tried to collect her surroundings. The final tendrils of her obscured memory lifted, sweeping away as she recollected the final flashes before she vanished into her ephemeral oblivion. Immediately reaching for her waist under the sheer covers concealing her, she delicately touched her abdomen and tried to sense any movement from the fetus. Panicking anew, Jasmine tore the thin blanket from her body and attempted to brace herself, only to instantaneously wince as another devastating upsurge of stinging pressure tumbled through her head. Disregarding the overwhelming spasms of torment, she clutched at her abdominal, pleading for a kick or jolt within her to indicate the life of her unborn child; something, _anything_, to confirm it was still alive. Glancing desperately at the doorway, noticing it was open a few inches and hearing hushed voices speaking outside, she frantically rasped for Aladdin.

Hearing her stir within their chambers, Aladdin turned away from Genie and the royal physician as they conversed in the hall, and rushed into their room, urgently running to her side as he noticed Jasmine attempting to stand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he lulled, seizing her hand as she unsteadily struggled to maintain her balance, "not so fast, you need to lie down."

She gripped him, eyes wide and brimming with hysterical panic as tears begin to pool, "Aladdin, the baby …?"

Taking her shoulders, he smoothly sat her back down, cupping her cheeks affectionately within his palms. "The baby is fine, Jasmine," he grinned reassuringly, trying to ease her trepidation, "Everything is fine, just like I promised."

With a shaky, trembling breath she closed her eyes in relief. "But Genie said … I thought …" she trailed off, remembering the last few jumbled moments before she passed out, fresh tears developing and blurring her vision, "I thought the baby …"

"I know," he nodded solemnly, also eliciting the recollection into his mind as he had watched her fight passionately, and defenselessly, to save their baby. Brushing away the tears from her cheeks, he looked upon her adoringly before placing his hand on her abdomen. With a smile he sighed, cherishing the warmth he felt beneath his touch.

Genie and the royal physician entered the room as Aladdin assisted Jasmine back into bed, propping her up with several feathery pillows. "Jas!" he began as he floated towards them, "You look … better?" he strained, observing her blanched complexion and weakened form.

With a dismissive wave she scoffed as she grinned, "You're a liar, but thank you Genie." Pulling the covers across her legs, she settled in and fought to find comfort, despite the incessant barrage of piercing twinges striking her head. "What happened?"

Materializing the final document the computers had compiled prior to Jasmine losing consciousness, Genie handed it to her, allowing her to scrutinize the data. "This is all we know, Jas," he commented and watched as she skimmed over the words.

Eyes flaring in revulsion as she read the concluding fragments of evidence, she gasped, "Poison!?"

Aladdin strained beside her as his jaw clenched, unnerved by the notion of someone intentionally and deliberately harming his defenseless child. After they had evaluated her and the baby, and assured Aladdin the fetus was out of immediate danger as the poison passed through Jasmine's system, he had gone on a blind rage and nearly took Carpet to Javeer and Achmed's camp with homicidal intentions. Genie had substantially detained Aladdin until the ferocity had subsided and he could calmly evaluate the circumstances. Now, as Jasmine visibly suffered from residual effects of the toxin, he felt his wrath beginning to build once again.

"I can't believe they would stoop so low as to trying to hurt a baby," Aladdin commented with disgust, interweaving Jasmine's hand in his own as he turned back towards Genie.

"Al … I doubt they were after the baby, or at least, _just_ the baby." Snapping another document into the room, he handed it to Aladdin, allowing him to read over a similar parchment of data, comparable to the one he had given Jasmine. "Your soup had traces of the same lethal venom Jasmine ingested; you just hadn't eaten enough for it to take effect."

Balking at Genie's statement, he read over the words again in disbelief. "This was an assassination attempt on all our lives," he muttered irately as he crumped the paper in his hands. Aladdin could handle a discontented individual trying to take his own life, but he wouldn't sit idly by as someone made such a flagrant move against his entire family.

The imperial physician, witnessing the scene unfolding before him wheezed in abhorrence, "They tried to murder the royal family!? What monsters would do such a thing?"

Giving Genie an elusive expression, Aladdin began to rise from the bed, until Jasmine clutched his arm and tugged him back, "Aladdin, don't."

"Jasmine, I can't let them get away with this. They almost killed you, and the baby!"

"But they didn't," she pleaded, not willing to let her grip on his arm lessen. "Don't do this. I see that look in your eyes and I know what you're thinking. I know you want to defend me and the baby, and I know you think you're justified in attacking Javeer and Achmed, but if you go after them now, who knows what they'll do. They're trying to push you to initiate this war, to start something their confident we can't win, without the burden of appearing ruthless."

"Seems pretty ruthless to me to poison a pregnant Sultana …" he murmured curtly, yet knew she was right.

Trying to reason with him, she stated bluntly, "Yes, but we can't be the ones to make the first move here, if we begin this war they'll have the advantage, and our people won't understand and will never forgive you."

With a subtle nod, he agreed, his anger beginning to diminish. Relenting, he sat back down beside her, taking her hand in his once again. "One way or another, I'm going to finish Javeer and Achmed," he threatened quietly.

"How long do I need to stay in bed?" Jasmine queried, imperceptibly trying to alter the topic.

"Well," the royal physician began, stepping to her bedside, "I would suggest a few weeks, at least until we can be sure there aren't any long term affects. We also need to make sure you fully regain your strength," he remarked, checking over her vitals as he proficiently held her wrist to measure her pulse.

"… and you're _sure_ the baby is fine?" she implored to Genie.

Magically poofing an ultrasound machine into the room, he wheeled it over beside Jasmine. Dressed as a middle-aged nurse in bright red heels with hair neatly tucked into a tight bun, she smacked incessantly on a wad of gum. Peering through a slim pair of glasses, he began, speaking with a classy, vivacious accent as he turned on the apparatus, "So, my darlings, this is the first child for you both, correct?" A smile forming on their lips, Aladdin arched an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, sharing an amused expression with Jasmine. As a clipboard appeared, Genie the nurse read over the information, "So, it appears you're just over six months pregnant and before now, everything was going well … Okay sweetie, this might be a little chilly," he cautioned as he squeezed clear gel onto her exposed abdomen. As she flinched from the initial shock, he giggled, "I warned you, honey!"

Spreading the salve over her belly, the machine began to form a picture as he glided the wand over and around her waist. Aladdin inspected it inquisitively, confused by what they were watching for, as Jasmine stared intently at the screen. Astounded by the magically fashioned device, Jasmine, Aladdin, and the royal physician observed in awe and wonder. "Genie, what are you doing?" Aladdin finally asked, befuddled by the ambiguous picture on the monitor.

"Just … looking …" he mumbled femininely, engrossed at the screen as he flipped a few switches to try and make the image clear. "Here." As he stopped the wand, he slid a button across the side of the monitor and a faint, thumping sound reverberated across the room as he amplified the volume. For a moment, they simply listened, taken aback by the flutter filling their ears.

"Is that …" Jasmine whispered, tears of elation welling in her eyes as she squeezed Aladdin's hand and stared at the pulsating picture on the screen.

"Yes, my dear, that's your baby's heartbeat!" Genie the nurse replied proudly as he blew a bubble.

"Wow …" Aladdin managed, breathless as he watched.

"My word, that is incredible!" The physician exclaimed, examining the picture, "That image is so clear, how remarkable."

Pointing to the screen Genie indicated the outline of the baby and gestured where the hands, head, and feet were. Jasmine, completely overcome with pure euphoria at the early sight of their child, watched in jubilation as she witnessed an early preview of the baby.

"The heartbeat is very strong," Genie commented, flashing back into his normal appearance, "You don't have anything to worry about guys," he smiled with a wink. "You've definitely got a fighter in there, must take after his parents."

Aladdin's eyes intensified as his head snapped towards Genie, "_His_?"

"Hah … I uhh …" Genie squirmed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, realizing his unintentional slip, "Uhh … did I forget to mention the part about being able to tell the gender?" Blushing, he snapped his fingers and the machine vanished, watching intently as Aladdin and Jasmine reacted to the news.

"It's a boy!?" Jasmine peered down wondrously at her extended abdomen, rubbing it softly as she cooed with a wide, beaming smile, "… a boy."

"We're having a boy," Aladdin stated, unexpectedly feeling a wave of pride wash over him as the word left his lips. "A son." Relieved he was already sitting down, Aladdin was sure he would have fainted from the extreme variety of blissful emotions flickering throughout him. Unable to control his happiness, he laughed; relieved his child was not only healthy and strong, but knowing he was going to be welcoming a son into the world in a few months. His grin stretching as he looked at Jasmine, he bent down and kissed her fervently, his passion escalating as his delight and ecstasy met hers. Running her hands through his hair she pulled him closer, her own excitement and respite overpowering her senses as well.

"Maybe we should go …" The physician commented with a chuckle as he turned to leave. Genie smiled and agreed, closing the door softly behind them as they entered the hall, pleased his friends were thrilled with the inadvertent news.

"Well, there goes the ballerina theme for the nursery!" Genie wistfully shrugged, magically creating a basket of baseball gear in his hands. "Better run to Lowe's and stock up on some blue paint …"

* * *

That night, as Aladdin stood alongside their bed, watching her sleep, he softly placed a kiss across Jasmine's temple and tucked a stray hair gently behind her ear as he whispered, "I love you."

Tranquilly consumed within her slumber, she was entirely unaware of Aladdin nimbly dressing in the moonlight. As he slipped Cassim's navy cloak over his figure, he sighed with hesitation, aggrieved with muddled emotions. With one final strained glimpse, he looked at Jasmine devotedly before turning towards the balcony. "Psst," he whispered nearly inaudibly, awakening Carpet with a click of his tongue, "Come on." Agilely bounding onto Carpet as they glided from the balcony, Aladdin craned his neck and watched the palace shrink away from beneath them. Soaring over the city, he examined the silent streets, mere desolate shadows in the glimmering moonlight. Arriving to his first intended destination, Aladdin dismounted Carpet and cautiously stepped inside his old, abandoned hovel. Glancing around, it was obvious no one had used his previous home since he resided there over a year before; his old belongings still in the very same places he last left them. Rotating, he looked back at the palace, exquisitely highlighted against the glittering, starry night; a beacon of his unspoken dreams.

With a resigning sigh, Aladdin pulled Genie's lamp from within the folds of his father's cloak and smoothly rubbed the side. As the cerulean smoke arose and dispensed from the golden lamp, Aladdin set it down on the ledge and crossed his arms as Genie emerged. With a lethargic stretch and accentuated yawn, Genie took in his surroundings with a furrowed brow, drowsily confused by his environment. "Al, I know we haven't done any time travel lately, so what are we doing here …" he began as he looked Aladdin up and down, "and why are you wearing _that_?"

Crisply placing the mask across his face, Aladdin stood with determination as he flippantly checked the dagger at his hip. "I wanted to talk to you away from the palace. I need you to keep an eye on Jasmine for me … I need you to be ready to get her far from Agrabah if something happens to me."

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing? You can't just run off in the middle of the night! You're the Sultan of Agrabah!"

"Shh!" Aladdin hushed him huffily as he quickly glanced around, hoping no one heard the outburst.

"Sorry," he started quietly with a stern tone, "… but come on. You're not a kid anymore. You have responsibilities and you can't put yourself in jeopardy like this – you have a family, Al." Genie begged, yet already knew it was with wasted breath.

"That's _exactly_ why I'm doing this. I have to end this issue with Javeer and Achmed, I can't let them get away with nearly killing my family. I can't wait until they try again. I can't wait until they attack the city. I have to do _something_."

"And what is that, exactly? What is your big plan, hmm?" Irritated by the endangerment his friend was putting himself into, Genie snorted irately with his hands on his hips. "Because they're in this for the win Al, their end game is to see you fall."

He admitted, "I don't know exactly, but I have to find Achmed and _try_ to talk some sense into him. I'll take Carpet and sneak into their camp and try to find his tent without his soldiers even knowing I'm there. I know everyone else was unsuccessful trying to reason with him, but I have to give it a shot. My family and my city at least deserve that much from me. Sitting around all day, sheltered and away from this problem; it hasn't done anyone any good." Revolving back towards the palace, his breath hitched in his throat as he thought of Jasmine, "Genie, if something happens, I need you to tell her that I-"

Already mindful of what he was going to say, Genie interrupted irritably, "Nothing is going to happen, because you're not going! We're going back to the palace before Jas notices you're gone and we'll talk this over in the morning." Picking up Aladdin and roughly setting him on Carpet, Genie frowned, "Don't make me shackle you to the rug!" As manacles appeared in Genie's hands to stress his point, Aladdin shook his head.

"Genie, stop. I have to do this." With a pat on Genie's arm, he tried to reassure his friend. "I'm a Sultan now, but inside I'll always be the cunning street rat no one could catch." Despite his mouth being covered by the mask, Genie knew he had an arrogant smirk across his lips. "Head back and watch over Jasmine. If she wakes up, please don't tell her where I am, just tell her I went for a ride to clear my head."

"Al, you know I don't lie well. Especially to either of you."

"Well, try. It won't do her, or my son, any good to worry."

"If she does find out about this, she's going to kill you herself."

With a laugh, Aladdin nodded knowingly, "Yeah, but I'd rather die at her hands than someone else's."

Relenting, Genie exhaled and viewed him expertly ascend towards the slumbering Sarutaan army. Fearful for Aladdin's safety he thought momentarily of following, but knew he needed to be ready to shield Jasmine, to protect the future of the city. Disappearing in a radiant flash, he vanished from the hovel and reappeared in Aladdin's chambers, observing Jasmine cozily rest. Setting his lamp on her nightstand, he hovered across the room and glowered out the terrace, silently distressing about the fate of his friend.

* * *

As Carpet cleverly and soundlessly glided near the Sarutaan camps, Aladdin designated a spot to land on a dune just a mile or so from the edge of the tents. With lookouts positioned throughout the army, overlooking the expansive desert surrounding them, he knew penetrating their camp undetected was going to be a challenging feat. Stealthily skulking throughout the murkiness of the night, Aladdin lithely made his way across the sand and into the fringes of the multitude of warrior pavilions. Moving alongside the tents as Carpet hovered close behind, he intuitively kept his eyes scanning for signs of a regal base; signs of imperial nobility. Upon crossing another row of slumbering soldiers, Aladdin and Carpet further infiltrated the mass of collected men, carefully keeping clear of the sporadic watch towers. _'One mistake, and it's over … if they wake up now, they'll have the Sultan of the kingdom they're trying to conquer walking right into their hands,'_ he thought dismally with an uncomfortable gulp.

As they rounded another corner, Aladdin halted suddenly as his eyes peered at a highly decorated and elaborate canvas, its perimeter three times the size of the rest of the neighboring tents. With a swift snap of his head, he motioned Carpet to trail him towards the target, gracefully placing his feet precisely in the sand as he advanced. Overhearing hushed voices approach, Aladdin dodged from sight, dipping between two closely established tents and waited for the roaming sentries to pass.

"I think this is ridiculous," one of the men whispered heatedly.

"He expects us to sit around in the desert, for weeks? How insane. And we're the ones having suffer while he lies about in luxury," the other agreed in a similar, hushed tone.

Slowly craning his neck from his hiding spot, Aladdin gazed out towards the stately shelter and watched the discussion intently as Carpet kept vigilant for other rouge warriors.

"I knew his stupid poison plan wasn't going to work," the first began smugly, "even with the data we're getting from that advisor in the council, it wasn't enough to kill them off."

"Which means even more time we have to waste out here and rot," the other nodded despairingly.

Aladdin's eyes widened at their words, and then narrowed angrily with realization. _'One of my own **advisors** is leaking information to them!? One of **them** is responsible for helping to poison Jasmine!?'_As the pieces began to fall into place, his outrage deepened, aghast at the despicable actions of one of his own. _'Now on top of everything else I have to deal with a traitor.'_

Cut off from his thoughts as the men passed him naively, Aladdin shoved his extreme antipathy aside and regained his focus on the mission. With the drifting patrols gone from view, Aladdin left his isolated location and snuck along the sides of the residual tents until he successfully reached the entry to the royal lodging. With a signal for Carpet to wait outside and keep guard, he gingerly raised the flap to the tent and silently inched inside. Letting the flap fall behind him, he entered the immense and intricate shelter and perceived the discreet sounds of a man snoring across the tent. Gradually removing his dagger from its sheath at his hip, Aladdin stepped forward with intentions to protect himself, rather than intentions of harm. As he walked closer to the sleeping form, he realized with a mixture of relief and disgust the man before him was indeed Achmed. Seeing him for the first time since their scuffle in the marketplace, he realized how he was not as intimidated by the man as he once was. Upon close inspection of the tent, it was clear Achmed was alone. With a sneer, Aladdin crouched next to him, his hand striking out and covering the prince's mouth to keep him from screaming for help.

"MMMMM!" He muffled, awakened unsympathetically by Aladdin, his eyes falling on the dagger. "MMMM MM!" He managed as he squirmed on his back as he tossed in his cot, trying ineffectively to push away.

"STOP." Aladdin ordered in a frenzied whisper next to Achmed's ear. As he yanked down the mask across his face and revealed himself to Achmed, the prince only wriggled more, as he recognized who was pinning him down.

Achmed continued to struggle, writhing pitifully against Aladdin's hold. No match for him physically, the prince continued to unsuccessfully attempt to free himself from his grasp, straining and kicking as he tried to flee. With no other options, Aladdin pressed the tip of the dagger to Achmed's throat.

"I'm here to talk," he whispered tersely through clenched teeth, "And since you wouldn't see me any other way, it has to be like this. I'm not here to hurt you but if you try and scream for help, things are going to get messy," he warned. It was an empty threat – as much as he would savor the sight of Achmed's blood, he knew this wasn't the way to do it. His visit had to strictly be for conversing, not for fighting.

With a sneering glare, Achmed grew still, stopping his resistance against Aladdin's restraint.

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, and you're not going to make any loud noises," he commanded, watching Achmed's tepid reaction vigilantly as he lifted his hand away.

With an indignant huff, Achmed's glare intensified as Aladdin adjusted above him, the steel still pressing against his flesh threateningly. "You …" he began quietly with disgust, "You filthy, disgusting street rat …"

Aladdin tsked and shook his head, "Is that any way to talk to the man with a dagger at your throat? I suggest you choose your words carefully." As Achmed relented and scoffed, his eyes turning away in forfeit, Aladdin fought against feeling triumphant. "I'm here to talk to you, to figure out why you're so hell-bent on attacking Agrabah when it's done nothing against Sarutaan."

"Are you kidding, boy?" Achmed turned back in shock, "After all you and that impetuous, bratty princess did-" He was interrupted as Aladdin pressed the dagger against him further in warning. Giving Achmed caution at his indignant words about Jasmine, Aladdin looked upon him with an arched brow, daring him to mutter another discourteous word against his wife. With an exasperated sigh, Achmed tried again, "Fine. After everything you _both_ did to me, you're really surprised by all of this?!" He inquired contemptuously, his voice remaining low.

Expression perplexed, Aladdin huffed, "You deserved it."

His eyes narrowing at Aladdin, Achmed's bottom lip jutted out in objection. "You are just a street rat-"Again, the dagger pressed against Achmed's throat in warning.

"I am the Sultan of Agrabah," Aladdin informed him formidably, "Which means I now outrank you, little man."

"Ha. You may have the title, but you'll never possess the true qualities of royalty no matter how much you dress up. You can't change your bloodline, boy," Achmed muttered, striking a chord within Aladdin.

"Ruling isn't about bloodlines, it's about doing what's right and just for the people, which is why I'm here. You and I need to come to an understanding before this gets out of control. Jasmine and I understand you're a little ticked off," he muttered mildly, "but that's no justification for starting a war with Agrabah. That's not a reason to put the lives of thousands in jeopardy."

"Hmm," he chuckled dryly, "like the life of a soon-to-be heir?" Achmed questioned with a devious and conniving smirk, "How is the little rodent? I heard today was a bit perilous."

Aladdin's rage peaked as he fought bitterly to keep from driving the dagger through Achmed at the emotionless mention of his unborn son. Knowing Achmed and his father were ultimately behind the poisoning attempt on his family's life, Aladdin was wrought with fury and an unrelenting fervor of wrath. His teeth gritted, Aladdin gripped Achmed harshly, his hand tightly clenching the prince's collar as he held him dangerously close to the tip of the blade. As Achmed winced against the prick of the dagger, Aladdin took solace in reminding himself tonight was not the night, but he would someday have his revenge on the sniveling, puny man.

"I _will_ kill you." Aladdin informed Achmed menacingly, his jaw clenched as he willed for control. "Lucky for you, it won't be tonight. I didn't come here to murder you; I came here to be the bigger man and try to save the lives of my people against your malicious army."

"Well, my _malicious_ army isn't just here for my own personal gains, you moron," he sniffed furiously. Despite Aladdin's dangerous hold on him, he was still trying to remain regal. "Our plans extend well beyond the humiliations I was ruthlessly subjected to by your hands." With an immoral grin as his voice whispered ominously, he added, "We're not just here for revenge against you and your family; we're here to conquer the city." His worst fears recognized, Aladdin felt as though Achmed's words had punched him in the gut, reverberated throughout his being. He had considered Sarutaan marching on Agrabah as a conquest, but had always tried to focus on their drive being aimed at him, not the mass of the city. "Look, I realize you're new at this, but you must understand your resistance is in vain. Sarutaan may be a small kingdom, but we utilize our resources well and, as I'm sure you noticed on your way in, we have _quite_ the array of soldiers at our disposal. Agrabah will be but a mere pincushion when we're done with it." With a smirk, Achmed relaxed against Aladdin's grip. "We'll even give you a sporting chance, just for the fun of it, so I can truly savor our victory. We'll give you time before we attack your city. We'll let you sit, and wait. Let you watch us in the distance until you lower your guard, ever so slightly, and then we'll _take_ Agrabah, and you will be left with _nothing_." He stated confidently, enjoying Aladdin's baffled expression.

"Listen to me, you spineless vulture," Aladdin growled, his face hovering closely over Achmed's as he scowled, "Agrabah will never bow to you or your father, and we will never surrender."

"We'll see about that. We'll see how sure you are of yourself when I'm holding a knife to that pretty little wife of yours," Achmed retorted intensely, his glare matching Aladdin's. "It would be a shame for such a beauty to meet a violent end. Then again, I'm always looking to enhance my harem, and she might be a superb addition; a pleasurable little _whore_ Sultana as my slave."

Aladdin instantly reared back at Achmed's words and punched the prince across his face, blood instantly pouring from his nose. "_That_ was for Jasmine," Aladdin snapped. Blinded by the vehemence caused by Achmed's insinuations, Aladdin hit him again, this time as an uppercut that immediately sent the prince reeling backwards as he plunged over the side of his cot. "... and _that_ was for my son," Aladdin managed to mutter dangerously as he stood over Achmed, watching the prince panic as he attempted to stifle the blood flowing from his apparently broken nose.

As Achmed flustered in frightful anticipation of Aladdin's next blow, he ignored his earlier warnings and shuffled away, crawling towards the entrance to his tent, "GUARDS! HELP!" He screamed sharply, his shrill deafening against the silence of the night. "FATHER! GUARDS!"

As soon as the prince howled out, Carpet immediately appeared in the shelter, whizzing to Aladdin as he rocketed through and circled widely enough for him to dive on. Before the first of Achmed's guards could even arrive and survey the scene, Aladdin was already out of the army's congregation and over the gates of the city. Turning back, he watched the commotion as dozens of warriors exited their tents, awoken from their slumber at the sound of their leader in peril. His gaze fixated ahead at the palace, he hurried home as the first threads of dawn began weaving and tracing across the sky, illuminating the awakening city.

"Well, that didn't go as I planned," he mumbled to Carpet wryly, "if fact, I think I just made it worse."


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Thank you to those of you who have left reviews and sent PMs of encouragement! Please continue to let me know what you think, I love feedback! :) _

* * *

Jasmine stood on the balcony, her arms crossed with an irate scowl blazing from her eyes. Her lips pursed tightly, she watched as Aladdin approached the palace on Carpet, the rising sun casting an auburn radiance over the city. As Aladdin caught sight of his infuriated wife waiting for him, he winced and briefly considered arriving through another entry.

Hesitantly landing, his feet barely had touched the stone on the balcony before she unleashed herself at him, "Aladdin! Where have you been!?"

Realizing Genie was absent from the scene, Aladdin was aware she already knew the answer, so he shrugged and tried his best to diffuse the quarrel before making it worse, "Carpet and I had a few things to take care of and we-"

"You better think carefully before you consider lying to me," she warned through clenched teeth as she stepped towards him. Pregnant and intimidating, Aladdin was staggered how rapidly he cowered at the sight of her wrath. Carpet glided away carefully, doing his best to steer clear of the swelling argument.

Palms extended in defense, he tried to appease her, "Jasmine, I'm sorry, I-"

"I told you- I _begged_ you, not to go to their camp. Yet, you went anyway. And even worse, you snuck off in the middle of the night, without telling me, leaving me to wake up alone and panic when I found out where you had gone! And you're wearing Cassim's cloak!? What a perfect way to prove you're up to no good by sneaking into a camp dressed like a marauder!" Her hands furiously at her hips, she continued to move at him as he moved against the railing to the balcony, Agrabah at his back. "You put yourself in danger! You put the city in danger, and for what? I can't believe you went off like that after our talk yesterday."

Being literally pressed into a corner, Aladdin searched for the words to say to ease her anger, to support his actions; no matter how much he was growing to regret them. "I couldn't just-"

"What were you hoping to accomplish? What was your gain? To make them pay for the poison? To defend my honor? What if something happened to you? There are bigger things to worry about here, Aladdin, and by freely making yourself available for capture with Sarutaan, you're completely-"

Her words were abruptly interjected as he swiftly reached out and drew her to him for an impulsive and passionate kiss. She immediately succumbed to his touch; by the longing behind his embrace. Slyly, he recognized it was the only card he had in his deck, knowing he was at fault; but desperate to calm her and end the argument, he engaged the only move he could play. Unyielding and rigid at first, she surrendered gradually as his hands adeptly outlined her skin and drew away her remnants of irascibility. Upon breaking the kiss, she sighed slightly, mildly irritated at how effortlessly he could squash her anger towards him.

"Nice move," she muttered, irked at his magnetic charm. "… but it doesn't change what you did."

Unwilling to let her break away from his arms, he continued to hold her close as he inhaled her inebriating scent and felt the enticing softness of her skin against his own. He hadn't realized until that very moment what he had risked so recklessly by flying to the enemy's camp. "I know," he began, his cheek resting against the top of her head, "… and I'm sorry. You were completely right, I should have never gone."

Slightly stunned by his speedy admission, she leaned back marginally to meet his eyes, "Why?"

"Because it was stupid. I didn't think it through. I went there, fueled by my fury towards them for what they did to you, without thinking and put everything at risk." Taking her hands in his, he interwove their fingers and squeezed gently. "… and then, to make it worse, it wasn't even worth it."

For her own resolution, she needed to know, "What were you trying to achieve, Aladdin? What was the point?"

"I don't know. I guess I got it in my head that if I went there and talked to Achmed, I'd be able to talk some sense into him, make him realize that this wasn't worth the possible loss of lives on both ends. I thought if I could make him see what he was risking, he would understand. I went there, knowing I had to be civil, knowing I had to be tactful, but I let my anger get the best of me." With a discouraged breath, he moved away from her, his eyes falling upon Agrabah. Questions of his worth as Sultan began swirling in his mind.

Inquisitively, she watched him, unsure if she wanted to know, yet pressed ahead. "What do you mean?"

"I snuck into Achmed's tent and tried to talk to him." Feeling the weight of the blade sheathed at his hip, he felt his stomach start to roll as he replayed the confrontation in his memory. "I tried to keep calm Jasmine, I really did, but he said the most _vile_ things. Just like all those years ago, he knew exactly what to say to get to me." Achmed's voice began to echo in Aladdin's mind, tumbling and stirring as he described the encounter to her. "Before I knew what I was doing, he was bleeding on the ground."

"You assaulted him!?" She gasped in shock, "Aladdin, do you know what you've done?"

The pit in his stomach began to intensify, sending waves of nausea throughout him. "Jasmine, it wasn't my plan!"

"Right, you already said you didn't _have_ a plan."

"That's not what I meant. I went to their camps, looking for Achmed, knowing I couldn't let things get physical, but he just pushed me too far. I played right into his hand. He knew I would react the way I did, he knew it would give him what he wanted. He threatened Agrabah, he threatened you … he even threatened our baby." Gesturing to her abdomen dismally at the thought of Achmed's intense intimidation, Aladdin turned away.

Her temper entirely receding away at his ostensible dismay, Jasmine relented and stepped towards him again, this time tenderly as she rotated him back towards her and into her arms. "Aladdin, that's all they are – threats. He'd say anything to get you worked up, to make you throw the first punch. The poison, the coercion … it's all a game to them."

Sighing, he hugged her protectively, forcing Achmed's appalling words from his mind and concentrated on his family before him. "It's a game they're intending to win. He told me they're going to give us _time_. Can you believe that? He said they're not going to attack us right away, he wants us to wait."

"They want to play it mentally," she frowned, "they're trying to wait us out, wait until our guard is down before they attack. Did he say what they wanted? Is this all because of what you and I did back then?"

"Partially, but he made it clear they want the city, not just the revenge."

"Well, if it's time they're giving us, then we better make the most of it and see if we can figure out a plan to end this before they decide to storm the gates."

"Yeah, but there's a problem with that too," he muttered skeptically. "Jasmine, we've got a traitor on the council."

"What!?" She recoiled, pulling back and looking at him in astonishment. The thought of the palace being infiltrated by Sarutaan spies sent waves of revulsion down her spine and sinister chills over her skin. Picturing Achmed and Javeer's evil influence permeating her home and being within reach of her baby struck a new sense of alarm and dread within her.

"I overheard some of the soldiers talking about it when I was at their camp. Someone on the council has been leaking information to Javeer and Achmed. They knew exactly how and when to poison our meal. Someone has been helping them."

"Is there anyone you _know_ you can trust?" She asked hopefully.

Momentarily he thought, his mind repeating months of conferences and conversations with the men who swore their unwavering allegiance to him and Agrabah. Their faces flashing, he considered each of them, questioned if any of them were truly capable of such a betrayal, of such a treachery. Subsequently, he pondered if he was able to place his faith in any, and unconditionally, if he believed the promises they spoke. "I wish I could say I do, but aside from you and Genie, I don't really trust anyone wholeheartedly. That could be simply because I still don't know them well enough, or that could be because they're not trustworthy at all."

With a determined look, Jasmine took his hand and brought him into their chambers. As he sat on their divan at the end of the bed, she retrieved Genie's lamp and gave it a quick and efficient rub. As Genie materialized timidly, he formed and tried to measure the tension in the air, knowing he was in the middle of their recent squabble. "Hi Al … good to see you're back!" He began, testing out the response from his friends.

"Genie, don't worry, I'm not mad," Aladdin chuckled, sensing the anxiety in Genie's tone, "I knew Jasmine was going to find out one way or another. I'm sorry I put you in the middle of it."

"Phew!" He wiped away fictional perspiration from his brow, "It's all right, Al. Glad to see everyone's happy and safe and not a Sarutaan punching bag. Jas, what are you doing up? You should be resting."

"Genie, I feel much better today, besides, we've got another problem," Jasmine began directly, explaining the situation of the treacherous council member to him. Aware their spy could be anyone in the palace and the possible threat they weren't working alone, the three decided to keep the recent revelations to themselves and determined a plan of action for flushing out their unknown traitor.

* * *

As several weeks passed without incident, Aladdin was astounded at how unobtrusively and tranquilly Sarutaan was managing the situation he had created whilst infiltrating their camp. With utterly no communication, threats, or measurable movement from the army, he was suspicious to accept how idly they continued their vigilant post outside the city. He found it bizarre how unequivocally quiet things had been since that eventful night; confused by the lack of retaliation. He had been sure that day while riding back to the palace on Carpet from their camp they would be quick on his heels, storming the city with rage, attempting to seize the palace in fury. Yet, the days passed with no utterance of retribution or even whispers of an impending siege. So it was of little shock when the silence began to slink coils of paranoia into Aladdin's heart; surging through his every fiber with every overwrought moment. Sun rises and sunsets departed as days gave way to weeks, and weeks developed into a passing month.

Still, Sarutaan did nothing.

And so, Agrabah waited.

His nights restless and tense with obsession and distrust, he felt the barbs of uneasiness and anxiety slowly compressing against his chest as they built; threatening to consume him whole. The wait, as Achmed had warned, was the game they were playing, and until he recognized the unease it caused, Aladdin hadn't realized just how irrepressible the game truly was. Slick with an apprehensive sweat, he arose from bed, irritated by another sleepless evening as the subtle hue of the crescent moon illuminated the sky. Exhausted, body and mind, he sauntered out onto the balcony and looked over his seemingly deserted city. The streets had been silent for weeks; the telling, costly signs of the fright his people were experiencing. The plans Sarutaan formulated were appearing to work as his own citizens were cowering, terrified and sheltered in their own dwellings. The marketplace had been abandoned for weeks, shopkeepers were unwilling to open, and most only ventured out in search of food, water, or necessities. As his eyes skimmed across the buildings, he noted how dark and deserted they appeared – yet he knew very few had actually left the city due to the impending forces near the horizon. Although, he knew, his people were suffering.

As his thoughts began to wander to the traitor within his own council, Aladdin grew frustrated. Their plan was in motion to flush out the rat, yet little information had actually been discovered about who it could possibly be. He knew Genie was trying to determine who best fit the profile of someone so eager to betray their own, yet Aladdin was wary. It was obvious whoever it was knew what they were doing, and had already established a way to communicate with Sarutaan prior to the initial declaration of war months before. Since discovering a traitor was amid his advisors, Aladdin had reserved the majority of his executive decisions to conferences with Genie and Jasmine, using them to escort him through the severity of circumstances with Sarutaan. Unwilling to work with his own men, the council were beginning to grow aggrieved with his lack of cooperation and were questioning his motives for moving away from their assistance. Unable to explain his actions to them, he was resolved to allowing them to think what they wanted, waiting to clear the air until he knew he could openly discuss the issue with his reliable consultants; whomever they may be.

Closing his eyes, Aladdin sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair. Unable to stand still, he strolled back through the bedroom and quietly out into the hall, content with taking a leisure stroll through the palace to clear his head before attempting to sleep once again. Upon exiting their chambers, Hakim and Fasal stood attentive at the doors, startled to see Aladdin so late in the night.

"Your highness?" Hakim questioned, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," he reassured with a nod as he closed the door behind them, "Can't sleep."

Resuming their watchful positions, Aladdin left them to guard the master suite as he meandered throughout the expansive halls. Always taken aback by its tremendous size and exquisite beauty, Aladdin's appreciation for the palace never wavered; even after all his time with Jasmine. As someone to grow up with practically nothing, he truly treasured every second he was blessed to live in such splendor. As he ambled towards his study, the dancing shadows of candlelight caught his attention as he noticed, with bafflement, the door was slightly open. Cautiously and carefully peering inside, he noticed a shrouded figure digging through scrolls perched on his desk. With darkness masking their face, Aladdin was unable to decipher who it was. Infuriated by what he was witnessing, Aladdin heaved the door open heatedly and marched inside.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

The figure jumped back, surprised by Aladdin's sudden entrance and interruption of focus, "Your majesty!" Bowing, Haroun grasped at the scrolls threatening to tumble over the desk as he flustered. "Sire, I apologize deeply for intruding, I just-"

"No one is allowed in here without my permission," Aladdin began as he advanced. Distrustful of all his counselors at the moment, he was incredibly perturbed by what he had just observed. "What are you doing, Haroun?"

Fumbling with his words, eyes wide in panic, he stuttered in awkwardness, "Sultan, I- I- I- know you, well, I know you've been a bit busy lately … well, that's an understatement really, but I- I- just wanted to sort through this corr-correspondence and help with-"

"Wait a minute," Aladdin paused, looking over Haroun as he tried restacking the scrolls neatly on Aladdin's desk, "You're here, in the middle of the night, to help me?" A brow arched in question, he walked forward and looked over what Haroun had been working on.

"Yes, your majesty, although I recognize it isn't my place to assume such things …" Haroun murmured disgracefully, clutching two scrolls to his chest in despair.

"Easy, Haroun, I'm not going to lock you up for trying to help," Aladdin chuckled reassuringly, reading over a scroll his advisor had just completed, the parchment ink still damp as proof. "I appreciate the help. I really do."

With a relieved sigh, Haroun loosened his grip on the scrolls he was holding against himself and relaxed, grateful to have such an understanding Sultan in command. "Thank you, sire. I only wish to help you and Agrabah in every way I can."

"I know that, Haroun, and it hasn't gone unnoticed. It's something I will definitely remember when all this business with Sarutaan has been taken care of. Now, you really should get some sleep tonight. I appreciate the help and all, but you need your rest like everyone else."

With an indebted smile, Haroun bowed again and began organizing the documents he had overseen that night. "Yes, your highness. I'll only be a few more minutes if you'd permit; I'd like to arrange the parchments I've already handled for the evening." With another thankful nod, Aladdin left Haroun and began to saunter back towards his room, feeling the ache for sleep begin to wind across his consciousness.

Leisurely, Aladdin strolled back into his chambers and crept into bed, taking Jasmine into his arms carefully so as not to wake her. As she slept tranquilly beside him, it was clear from her distended abdomen they only had a few remaining weeks until she had their child. Daunted by the thought of her and their baby being put in danger by the looming army outside their gates, Aladdin held her securely and prayed for an absolution; a way to resolve the dispute before the birth. He stared at the ceiling for a while after, time steadily shifting by as he fought for sleep. He yearned for the release of rest, craved for respite to suppress his nerves as his thoughts traveled to wonder, confusion, frustration and ultimately lethargy. As his fatigue finally overcame him, his eyes began to grow heavy, the claws of exhaustion eventually pulling him under.

After a wearisome hour struggling for sleep, with Jasmine held tightly in his arms, Aladdin slipped into a docile slumber. Through the shadows, however, a figure crept through their room stealthily; the glint of a dagger already dripping with blood caught momentarily in the moonlight as it silently approached their bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Awakened abruptly by a substantial kick from the baby, Jasmine shifted in Aladdin's arms, attempting to adjust herself to find comfort once again. Detecting the moon still casting an illuminating glimmer across the room, she inanely pondered how much time lingered until dawn. Her mind still groggy as she stirred, she felt the tug of sleep begin to pull at her as she relaxed against Aladdin's chest, the sounds of his low slumber hushing her eyes to close. Peering lethargically into the shadows cast across their chambers, her drowsy eyes strained, perplexing her senses as her heart began to thump heavier. As her mind formed the image of a stranger covertly moving towards them, Jasmine froze, incapable of movement or sound. Panic gripped her, its ominous coils encompassing her heart as fear swelled across her body. As her eyes fleetingly caught sight of the dagger in the stranger's hand, her fear expanded to sheer terror as her heart threatened to spring from her chest. Unaware Jasmine was awake, let alone watching him, the figure continued to progressively approach their bed.

Aladdin shifted, detecting Jasmine's unexpected and intensified distress, and instinctively pulled her closer, half-asleep in his dozy daze. "Mmmm," he mumbled dimly, feeling her nails harshly beginning to dig into his bare chest in alarm, "What's wro-"

Before he could ask the question, the figure lunged at the bed, diving on to Aladdin and precariously angling the dagger against his throat. With a crippling cry in horror, Jasmine leapt back, assessing the attack as her eyes tried to focus in the darkness. As shadows cloaked the figure in blackness, Aladdin was unable to detect the man gnashing on top of him as he thrashed against his assailant. Covered in heavy, dark robes he was unable to distinguish any features to help him see who was attacking him. Feeling the blade pressing stiffer against his skin, Aladdin attempted to rear back for space to allow him purchase against the bed. "Jasmine!" He grunted, his hands on the wrists of the attacker, shuddering as they constrained, keeping the blade from slicing his skin, "The lamp!"

Sprinting towards the table near the balcony where Genie's lamp perpetually rested, her hands had nearly clasped the artifact when a pair of arms suddenly enclosed her and drew her back. "No!" she wailed out in fright, arms outstretched as she tried in vain to grasp the lamp. "Let me go!" she commanded, a second attacker pulling her back and restraining her struggle. "Guards!" She screamed, her eyes on Aladdin and his aggressor as they battled for the dagger.

On his back, Aladdin was mindful of the scuffle Jasmine was enduring as he combated the man straddled on top of him. Grunting in pain as the edge of the blade pressed gradually into his neck, he felt the warmth of blood as it began to radiate and flow from the fresh wound. Ignoring the piercing pain searing from the slash, Aladdin's mind rapidly searched for an advantage. His assailant was stronger, but Aladdin was smarter. Winding his own leg between his attacker's, Aladdin was able to yank on the man's hip, offsetting his balance and sent them both tumbling over the side of the bed. With an excruciating crash they landed, the knife loosened in the assassin's hand, allowing Aladdin an opportunity to knock it free. As it clanged against the marble and rolled away, they wrestled intensely as they both attempted to reach it, tussling as they fought on the floor.

Jasmine persisted to batter against her captor even with her arms pinned behind her back, squirming and writhing to yank herself free. As she panicked at the sight of Aladdin's neck laceration, she detected with dread the lack of assistance from their guards. Her eyes darting around the room, she searched hopelessly for Carpet, Rajah, or Abu, yet was left in despair when she realized they were absent from the chambers. For a moment her vision was drawn to a burlap sack left near the balcony, weighted down and tied with sandbags. Incapable to contemplate it further, her attention dithered desperately as she watched the bout, urging Aladdin's success as he stretched unsuccessfully for the dagger positioned just out of his reach.

Aladdin's fingertips grazed the hilt of the dagger as he strained, mere inches from being able to accurately clutch the weapon. His attacker swiftly yanked him back, pulling on Aladdin to give himself a few sustained seconds to make a jump for the blade himself. As he attempted to leap over Aladdin, he was sent reeling to the left as Aladdin's knee made sudden contact with the assailant's gut. With a groan, he tumbled to the side, clutching his abdomen in pain from the unanticipated and direct blow. Aladdin rolled, agilely springing to his feet as he plucked the dagger from the floor and stood threateningly, his eyes now on the man who held Jasmine. "Let her go," he demanded darkly as he stepped forward, "_Now_."

Jasmine felt the hands gripping her loosen, yet not release. Her captor dragged her back, moving away from Aladdin's advances and using her as a shield. "Aladdin, look out!" Jasmine managed to warn as his aggressor dove at him, tackling him back to the ground. Again they wrestled for the dagger, their hands clutching at one another as they growled in desperation to overpower the other. With a quick, agile slip of his hand, Aladdin gripped the dagger tightly and plunged it into his assailant's chest. Collapsing on top of Aladdin, the body of his assassin fell limp against him, pressing him to the marble floor. With a hard shove, Aladdin heaved the man over and rose once again to face Jasmine's aggressor, a significant amount of blood now dripping from his hands.

"Your majesties!? Sultan!?" Razoul shouted from outside their door as he pounded desperately against the panel. "Your highness, are you all right!?" He implored, obviously aware of the peril they were in. As Aladdin glanced back towards the door and realized it was tightly latched, Jasmine's captor flung her heedlessly towards him as he attempted to flee. Catching Jasmine readily in his arms as she was thrown, Aladdin helped her regain her balance before dashing after the escaping attacker. Snatching Genie's lamp from its perch and the weighted sack they had dropped prior to their assault on the royals, the second assassin sprinted out on to the balcony and skidded down a prepared rope secured to the balustrade with his items. Aladdin reached the railing in time to see the mysterious figure escape swiftly through the gardens below and smoothly scale the palace wall and disappear into the maze of streets outside the barrier to the city.

Snapped back to the situation as he heard the sudden split and crack of the doors to their room burst open, Aladdin rushed back inside as the guards materialized and hurried to him and Jasmine. Taking her into her arms, Aladdin held her close as she trembled against him, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"It's okay," Aladdin soothed as the guards entered, "Everything is okay. It's over. Are you hurt?" As she shook her head, he knew her injuries transpiring from this went deeper, and would last longer; the fear from being attacked in the single room she once felt safe in would linger. Wiping away her tears he tried to calm her and reassure her they were safe. As he placed a hand over her abdomen and sensed a moderate flutter against his palm, he breathed with relief.

"Your majesty!" Razoul exclaimed, panting as his eyes adeptly examined the room for any remaining threats, "Are you okay?" Observing the blood covering Aladdin and the motionless assailant crumpled on the floor, he was beyond relieved to see his monarchs seemingly unscathed. The only item of clothing Aladdin was currently wearing was a pair of his old pants and even they were saturated with dark, murky blood. Fasal and Hakim groaned as they entered, clutching their temples in a futile effort to subdue the welts rising on their heads where the assailants had bashed them and rendered them unconscious.

"Yeah, we're fine," Aladdin began with a sigh, continuing to hold Jasmine securely against himself. His pounding heart was beginning to slow, yet his hands continued to quiver, shaking as he felt the sticky, slick blood of his attacker against his skin. Never before had he taken a life so brutally, yet, after being attacked so mercilessly the last thing he would feel was guilt.

"No, you're not," Jasmine shook her head, leaning back to examine the wound across his neck, "Aladdin, you're bleeding."

"Get the royal physician in here, _now_!" Razoul demanded to his men as two went running off into the corridor in search of the specialist. Lighting sporadic lanterns within the room with torches, the remaining guards extended out and did an encompassing examination to secure the room. "Search the palace," he ordered another group of men, "Make sure there were only two of them." As the room became irradiated with the flickering light, Jasmine was revolted by the concentrated amount of blood splattered throughout their chamber.

Tenderly placing her hand against the slit in his throat, Jasmine winced as she saw the depth of the cut and examined the severity of his wound. He grimaced and flinched at her touch, the stinging pain slowly searing outward from the incision. His own hand reaching to inspect, he warily felt the three-inch cut extending out on the right side of his neck from his laryngeal prominence. Jasmine tore a blanket from their bed, ripping at the seam and tearing a piece free. Carefully she rolled it and held it against Aladdin's injury, allowing the fabric to soak and staunch the flow of blood. "You should sit," she recommended, leading him towards the divan. Abu skittered into the room, bounding through the guards as he hurried to Aladdin, scampering up his leg and onto his shoulder where he intensely surveyed his friend's abrasion. Having been locked out of the room, he had tried frantically to rouse the unresponsive guards as he overheard the brawl inside Aladdin's room, and had suffered in wait until Razoul had discovered the insentient sentries.

Taking the temporary gauze from her, Aladdin held it himself and pressed it tightly against the opening. Determined to remain focused on their altercation, he glimpsed transitorily at the form across the room. Two guards had turned the body over and were inspecting the figure for more weapons. Glancing towards the table where the gilded lamp once sat, he frowned. "The other one took Genie," he murmured sullenly, "… and I'm pretty sure Carpet was in that sack."

Her own gaze falling upon the empty table, Jasmine felt a heavy weight settle in her stomach. "Odd. Don't they know the lamp doesn't control him? Why would they take it? … It's pretty obvious who was behind all this," she initiated, sitting beside Aladdin.

"And the coward didn't even have the courage to face me himself," he muttered dryly, his attention turning back to the static figure slumped on the floor, "… he sent someone else to do his dirty work." Rising, Aladdin stepped forward towards the assassin's body as the guards backed away, giving their sovereign space. With one hand continuing to hold the provisional dressing on his neck, Aladdin bent down and used his free hand to remove the hood from his attacker's robe, revealing his identity. With a gasp, Aladdin nearly fell backwards as he exposed the assailant's face, "Khalid!?"

Jasmine inhaled sharply behind him in disbelief as they peered down at his lifeless form. "How could he!?" she questioned with bafflement. "He's been one of Agrabah's top advisors for _years_."

"Yeah, well, we've seen how quick advisors like him seem to betray the city," Aladdin mumbled curtly, referring to Jafar. Sneering at Khalid's empty expression staring blankly at the ceiling, Aladdin returned the hood of his robes back over his face and stood just as the physician entered, wheezing for breath as the guards ushered him inside the chamber. Adeptly, Aladdin's neck was inspected and treated, prudently cleaned and stitched as the palace sentries removed Khalid's body and began cleaning the disheveled room. Staring down at his hands, Aladdin furrowed his brow as he turned up his palms and inspected them, _'There's so much blood,'_ he analyzed impetuously, _'I don't even know what is mine, and what is his.'_ There was blood completely covering his hands and arms and the entire front of his chest where the wound from his neck had poured, glossing his skin with a crimson tint.

"Sire, if I may say … you are quite lucky," the physician commented incredulously as he finished Aladdin's suture. "A little more to the left and your carotid artery would have been severed … and those men would be carrying out two bodies instead of one."

Jasmine bit her lip as she squeezed Aladdin's hand tightly, suppressing the tears that were quickly forming at the physician's words. She had been powerless to stop the onslaught of Khalid's attack against Aladdin and had been forced to watch as he assaulted and nearly killed him. The identity of the man that held her was still unknown to them, yet she realized it really didn't matter. The two most important people in her life were safe, at least for the time being, and she knew she had to focus on that solitary, imperative thought. The physician completed his work on Aladdin's injury and finished bandaging the area before gathering his things. Abu sat patiently, attentively watching the events transpire before him, offering sympathetic chittering remarks. After a sufficient check of Jasmine and the baby, the doctor was resigned to leaving with the promise of returning for a follow-up within a few hours. The remaining guards exited into the corridor, explaining to Razoul what they had witnessed or heard as they started to gather evidence and begin piecing together what had occurred. Irate at the invasion and second assassination attempt, Razoul was furious with the situation and demanded answers to how the attackers had been successful at getting the royals alone.

At Jasmine's request, a servant timidly brought a large basin of water and a clean, damp cloth for Aladdin. Wringing out the towel, Jasmine began to nimbly clean him of the blood his skin was soaked in; his own and Khalid's. Brushing the moistened fabric along his arms, she watched in aversion as the water began to turn cerise as she washed him. She precisely cleaned the area around his wound and the trail it had created down his chest, idly bewildered how he managed to only sustain one injury during his encounter with Khalid. _'It could have been worse,'_ she thought with dread, _'much worse.'_

Gathering Jasmine into his arms once she finished wiping him down and briskly dried him, Aladdin could sense her need to connect with him, to be reassured he was intact. "Hey, I'm okay," he whispered as he felt her begin to cry, tears tumbling freely as she finally let go of the distraught emotions she had been suppressing since she first saw the shadowed figure approach their bed. "I'm okay, you're okay, and most importantly, so is the baby." As Jasmine's embrace on him amplified, he continued to protectively hold her, leisurely rocking as he comforted her.

"Aladdin, I didn't know what to do," she wept, incapable to cease the sobs beginning to wrack her body, "… when I saw the blood … all that blood … I just froze. I thought that was it." Clutching him against her, she cried, grateful to have him, to hear his steady heart beating beneath her touch, to have the father of her child alive and able to return her embrace. "You're the other half of me, Aladdin, I don't know how I could survive if something happened to you." Buckled by her devastating and overwhelming emotions, Jasmine wrapped herself tightly around him and allowed the tears to stream, a surge of grief emptying from her soul.

Uncertain how to calm his wife and reassure her of his wellbeing, Aladdin simply continued to hug her and run his hands through her hair, offering what support he could as her reaction overpowered her. "Shhhh," he calmed softly, "It's okay, we're all okay," he repeated as he wiped away her cascading current of tears. "I'm here Jasmine, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Lightly, he kissed her, delicately pressing his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered as the sobs began to diminish.

"Sultan!" Razoul interrupted, hastily brushing past the congregation of guards posted outside their door, "Sultan, you need to see something," he urged. Mindful of Jasmine's current and evident emotional state, he chose his words carefully so as not to upset her further. "Please, I need you to come with me."

As Aladdin nodded wearily and went to stand, Jasmine continued to hold him, unwilling to break away. "Jasmine," he began compassionately. "I'll be right back. You need to get some rest." Halfheartedly, he noted the tousled and shambolic state of their room and knew she would not find any rest there. "Why don't I have some of the guards take you back to your old room and you can get some sleep? I'll be there as soon as I take care of this situation with Razoul." As her gaze pained at the thought of him leaving, he urged, "Jasmine, both you and our son need some rest, especially after what happened. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can."

Reluctantly, she went with three guards and ambled back to her old quarters, resigned to following his request as she realized he was right. With Abu curled tightly on her shoulder, she felt at ease with his presence, grateful for his unwavering support. Upon entering her previous room, she found a groggy Rajah slowly withdrawing from an apparent drugged state having been locked in the unused room. With a hug and stroke of his fur, appreciative he was also safe, she curled up on her childhood bed and compelled herself to unwind. Running her hands through Rajah's pelt she listened to the resonating sounds of his deep breathing as she closed her eyes and fixated on the _good_, on what she had. Caressing her abdomen she yawned, exasperated with the evasion of sleep, but satisfied by the feeling of relaxation and letting go of the emotions she had been stifled by. With her mind barreling in countless directions, she knew rest was not going to come until Aladdin was in her arms again, yet for her child's sake she was willing to patiently wait for his return.

* * *

"In here," Razoul directed, opening the door for Aladdin as they entered, leading him in by torchlight. Immediately overpowered by the pungent and nauseating smell of death, he stumbled backwards. Covering his mouth and nose with his hand, Aladdin's eyes fleetingly went to Razoul in inquiry, who simply motioned across the room.

As they entered Aladdin's study, the sign of struggle was more than apparent. Scrolls littered the floor, papers were strewn about and furniture was tossed and overturned recklessly. He wavered as he cautiously wove himself through the room, observing the slashed pillows and stray feathers scattered about. A chair was broken in the corner, books were inverted, parchment paper was in tatters; ripped, slashed, and torn. Ink was splattered across his table and dripped from the edge, collecting beneath in an obscure, obsidian puddle as it drenched the rug. As Aladdin stepped closer to the table, he noticed a figure beside it, still and stiff. Pausing, Aladdin willed for the strength to continue forward as his eyes fell upon Haroun; the advisor's eyes gaping vacantly upward as Khalid's did barely an hour before. His body paled and rigid, Aladdin's eyes fixated on the deep, crude slash across Haroun's neck where his life had been drained and pooled beneath him.

Turning away in repugnance, abhorred by the sight of his lifeless counselor, Aladdin turned back to Razoul, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," he shook his head, his eyes resting on the deceased advisor, "but it looks like Khalid's doing."

"I was in here, just a few hours ago with Haroun. He said he was finishing up some work," Aladdin noted in disbelief, replaying the recent conversation in his mind.

"Khalid and his partner must have been looking for you, and found Haroun instead," Razoul speculated as he began to survey the damage in the room. Frivolously, he picked up an overturned chair and righted it, setting it down casually where it belonged.

The nausea was swelling as Aladdin fought back a wave of repulsion. Two of his council members were dead, one at the hands of another, and he was baffled trying to discover reason. Everything was beginning to accumulate, to build and worsen, as the events had now taken a dangerously fatal turn. Achmed and Javeer had gone from idle threats and sloppy conjecture to hired manslaughter. Now that their plan had ultimately failed as he, Jasmine, and their baby still lived, it was clear to Aladdin they were on borrowed time until the next impetuous attempt at their lives.

"I'll have my men clear the room," Razoul muttered as he stepped towards Haroun's body. Aladdin nodded appreciatively, unable to remain in his study any longer as his senses began to plague him, deluging his mind with the repulsion of Haroun's murder. Upon exiting the room, Aladdin took a deep, measured breath and paused momentarily in the corridor as he gathered his thoughts. Realizing dawn was approaching as the soft hue of daylight began to brighten the hall, he made his way through hordes of guards heading towards his study to assist Razoul in cleaning. As the torrents of shock began to diminish, Aladdin entered Jasmine's old chambers and saw her resting and was reminded of all he had to be thankful for; all he had to fight for.

As he went to her and collected her into his arms, she snuggled against him, eager to feel his warmth beside her. "What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper, fearful she already knew the answer.

Unwilling to share the recent developments of Haroun's murder with her until the edge of their attack wore off, he shook his head dispiritedly. "What we have to do. They've pushed us too far, Jasmine. They've pushed _me_ too far. We've tried everything, we've been patient, we've been diplomatic … and where has that gotten us? Agrabah's streets are deserted. Two assassination attempts. Murderers in the palace. At least one spy on the council. We can't continue to sit and do nothing and hope for the best. We don't have any other options at this point," he sighed dismally, his eyes wandering out to the balcony as his mind formed the image of Sarutaan's waiting army. "We have to end this. We have to go to war."


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Thank you all for your kind reviews and continued following of this story. Since the new year I've returned to work, which allows less time for writing. While my postings may be more sporadic, I fully intend to complete this story, so I thank you for your support and patience. This has been my favorite chapter to write, so I hope you enjoy …Please drop me a review and let me know your thoughts; feedback is nifty! _

* * *

An eerie, deafening silence fell over the kingdom that afternoon.

The wind whistled despondently through the vacant, dusty streets as it maneuvered through the interminable grottoes and alleys. With its citizens hunkered down in their dwellings, Agrabah was a vast and lifeless city, waiting out the impending doom lurking along the horizon. Inside the palace, however, the commotion and upheaval was infinite. Hundreds of guards, soldiers and sentries congregated within the throne room, assembling and gathering supplies as they readied to encounter the waiting Sarutaan army. Only a few, short hours had passed since the second assassination attempt on the royal family, yet the Agrabanian army was preparing to fully deploy and launch a formidable attack on Javeer and Achmed's disconcerting opposition. Fueled by an immoral wrath and scornful malice towards the Sarutaan warriors, the men assembled and awaited the strategic plans from their superiors. Razoul and the commanding officers met in the center, a rudimentary and harried map sketched before them, as they discreetly discussed their options for moving towards the seemingly dense and impenetrable collection of soldiers outside their border. Hakim and Fasal stood nearby, supervising the assortment of artillery as they consulted lists in preparation.

In the back of the throne room, unnoticed by most, Sultana Jasmine stood, agape, apprehension swathed within her eyes. Idly holding the golden gossamer curtain to the side with one hand as she surveyed in silence, her other hand rested protectively atop her abdomen. As her gaze traveled to her rounded waist, she felt the tug of a smile pull at her lips as a timid, petite jolt thumped from her baby. Her lavender maternity dress, she mused frivolously, was beginning to feel snug. After so many months of seemingly swimming within the material, she had now completely filled it out. The initial tremors of their attack just before daybreak were beginning to fade from her, slowly dripping away as a new panic faintly wove throughout her heart as she sorrowfully observed their army amass. The hushed hum within the massive throne room was disconsolate and ominous, voices abysmal and beleaguered, weighted down by the severity and urgency of the events surely to unfold within the day.

"Good thing they know what they're doing," Aladdin murmured absentmindedly as he approached the throne room from behind her. Recently dressed in his generic royal attire, he adjusted his turban as he stepped towards her.

As she turned and met his eyes with hers, she attempted to reassure him with a smile, but the grin died on her lips before she could even muster the energy to push it forward. There was no sugar coating this. There were no words of comfort or blanket of embraces to ease this apprehension. This was not something she could fix. This was not something she could make easier for him. This was the culmination of an extensive and interminable path they had journeyed for nearly nine months, and although they had sought and pursued other avenues to avoid their current destination, it had all been in vain. Unable to form any words of easement, Jasmine merely shared a somber, sorrowful gaze with Aladdin before revolving back towards the throne room.

"I don't even know what to say to them," he continued, his eyes gazing throughout the extensive room before them. "I should be getting ready _with_ them." Distractedly his hand traced the slim, narrow bandage fastened to his neck, the fresh wound still tender and throbbing.

Jasmine whirled back to him in astonishment, releasing the curtain and letting it drape delicately back across the entryway. "Aladdin, you can't be serious."

"I've always been on the front-lines, Jasmine. With everything." Dejectedly, his gaze continued past her and across the hall to the assembling soldiers. "I've been the one to lead the fight, to defend Agrabah, to protect you and everyone else in the city. I've taken on sorcerers and monsters and marauders and chaos itself. And now … now, I feel like a prisoner. I should be on Carpet right now, circling the city and planning the attack on Javeer and Achmed." His thoughts then drifted to Carpet and Genie, still missing since the incident earlier that morning, no doubt being held as leverage or security. Aladdin knew if Javeer threatened Genie with the idea of harming Aladdin or anyone in Agrabah, he would freely submit himself to capture for their sake. Now, he could only hope his friend's probable imprisonment was fleeting and temporary.

Jasmine hesitated with revelation; she understood his frustration. "I know, Aladdin. I know your instinct is to put yourself in the middle of all of this, to stand between the evils that attack our city, but for Agrabah's sake the best thing you can do to protect our people is to keep yourself safe. You're more than a Sultan now, Aladdin, you're a symbol." Placing her hand along his cheek, she met his eyes in a pleading stare. "You're the safeguard to the kingdom. By simply breathing you're ensuring the lives of the city's population. If you put yourself in harm's way, you're not just risking your life, you're risking Agrabah itself."

Aladdin placed his hand over hers and lightly chuckled, "I don't know how you do it Jasmine, but you always know how to make everything so clear." Pulling her towards him, he embraced her, momentarily blocking the clanging of weaponry accumulating on the marble floor, ignoring the grunts of burly men as they brandished their gear, and disregarded the sweltering, stifling warmth radiating from the magnitude of bodies collected in the spacious hall. For a sweet, short flash, Aladdin lost himself within Jasmine's arms, remembering the single reason all of it was worth it.

Broken abruptly by the shrill blast of a trumpet, Aladdin instantly snapped towards the center of the throne room and gauged the Razoul's reaction and subsequent expression. Upon hearing the haughty notes rapidly firing in succession, he instantly sprang into action and began organizing the men into streaming flanks. Aladdin watched him snatch the manifest from Hakim and bellow for the soldiers to immediately seize their swords and arrange by the entryway. Breaking from Jasmine, he rushed through the room and over to Razoul. Upon exchanging a transient, meaningful gaze, Aladdin nodded in dismal understanding of the trumpet's signal.

Sarutaan had begun their march towards the city.

Agrabah's army began to exit the throne room, streaming from the palace in a sprawling parade of primed and equipped soldiers, unyielding ferocity etched across their faces. The thunderous march echoed, reverberating across the elegant tiles and vibrating the colossal columns outlining the room. As they emptied the palace, Aladdin and Jasmine took to the balcony overseeing the main fairway to the palace, watching with imperceptible hope as Agrabah's army went to meet with Sarutaan's. Aladdin took Jasmine's hand in his own; irate with himself that he hadn't initiated her evacuation from the city. It was too late; he noted morosely, she wouldn't be able to safely escape now. Razoul, Hakim, and Fasal stayed at the palace, along with a handful of armed soldiers to guard Aladdin and Jasmine, satisfied with the plans the army was instructed to carry out as it intercepted and collided with the hostiles. In silence, they observed, their eyes following the departing army as it flowed through the streets and steadily approached the city gates.

Minutes sluggishly passed.

Aladdin let free a breath he had not been aware he was holding. As the Agrabanian army departed the city and passed through the mammoth, solid gates, his eyes peered across the skyline and skimmed for the Sarutaan military. Their tents still assembled and dotted along the dunes, he tried to form the figures of the warriors in his sight.

"Wouldn't they have met the army by now?" Aladdin questioned absently, his eyes still scanning the distance.

"Not if they had held back," Jasmine responded with equal inquiry. "It can't be much longer."

Suddenly, a figure caught Aladdin's attention below and to the right of the balcony. His eyes pulled like a magnet, he leaned forward and squinted, trying to find the source of his sudden distraction. Upon sight of another lone figure, he whirled back and whistled sharply in signal for Razoul. Joining them on the balcony, Razoul followed Aladdin's gesture to the streets beneath as more stealthy forms nimbly darted through the alleys and faintly advanced towards the palace. _'One … two … three …'_ Aladdin counted the figures he was able to recognize through the streets, the number quickly rising as more emerged, _'thirteen … fourteen … fifteen…' _

As his numbers reached well into the thirties, he turned back to Razoul who was also calculating the obvious looming attack. "They drew away the army …" he muttered in incredulity, astounded he hadn't considered it a possibility.

"We have to get out of here," Aladdin declared, grabbing Jasmine's hand and pulling her back into the throne room.

"But there's nowhere to go," Jasmine gasped, her mind whirling as chills raced along her tepid skin.

"Captain!" Hakim shouted as he and Fasal urgently shoved the throne room doors shut and threw the blockade in place with the other remaining soldiers. "They're here!" Immediately, the doors began to boom and thunder in equal, hammering successions as the flocking men from the streets collected and began thrusting against the secured hold. With Agrabah's army now outside of the city's gates, unaware of the onslaught against the palace, they were essentially alone and exceedingly outnumbered.

As Razoul, Hakim, and Fasal pushed against the immense doors attempting to block the entrance, Aladdin gripped Jasmine's hand tightly as they backed away uneasily towards the throne. "Your majesties!" Razoul grunted as the doors began to give, pleading to them as he and the other guards attempted futilely to hold off the onslaught of Sarutaan's warriors. "You must leave! _Now_!" Just as he called out the words, the doors began to split as the barricade gave way. Jasmine gasped and clasped Aladdin's hand securely, terror cascading through every inch of her frame. Her other hand pressed defensively on her abdomen as she felt a reflective kick from her unborn child. The hammering of Javeer's men heaving in unison echoed throughout the great hall as a thunderous, booming chorus. They cheered, crying out in triumph as they felt the final, massive obstacle break away before them. "Sultan!" Razoul cried out, his gaze locking with Aladdin's, "The passage behind the-" Before he could finish, the doors erupted with an exploding crack as the wooden rail split, shattering into splinters as the malicious army rushed through.

Arrows began sailing through the throne room, whizzing past the guards and whooshing near Aladdin and Jasmine. Realizing what Razoul had been trying to say, Aladdin grasped Jasmine tighter and pulled her towards the direction of the hidden passageway; the passage Razoul had shown Aladdin years ago when Aziz had tried overtaking the palace. "This way!" He cried out, leading her behind a nearby pillar. The extensive hall immediately flared into a symphony of swords clashing, men grunting, and blood spilling. Glancing back towards the guards, Aladdin momentarily saw Razoul fighting off three men at once before being brought down by an arrow through his calf. He howled in frustration and pain, continuing to battle the ambush of Sarutaan warriors despite his injury.

Nearing the seemingly decorative tassel, Aladdin lifted his free arm to yank it, but was unable to make contact. Just before he reached the cord, an arrow ripped through his arm like lightening, sending him violently to the ground. "Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed, watching in horror as crimson blood began to immediately run from his wound as he clutched at his arm. Hastily, he tore the arrow through his flesh with a sharp growl, removing it as quickly as it had arrived.

Stars shattered through his vision instantaneously as he wavered; the pain so immense and excruciating as he looked down upon his injury. "I'll be all right," he gritted through his teeth as he looked around, grabbing her hand once again with his unscathed arm, "Come on, they won't be able to hold them off much longer!" His primary motivation was getting Jasmine to safety, finding a way to remove her from the city and as far away from the danger as possible. Again he reached for the cord leading to the hidden tunnel, quickly formulating a plan to use it to travel to the dungeon, and from there use the exit Jafar had shown him to exit into the outlying desert behind the palace. However, he was never able to pull on the tassel.

A Sarutaan warrior came dashing from the side of the pillar and tackled Aladdin haphazardly to the ground where he held a dagger to the Sultan's neck. Jasmine cried out again as she watched Aladdin try unsuccessfully to overpower the soldier, "No! Let him go!" She pleaded, reaching out for him. The warrior held the blade against Aladdin's neck and pressed his knee into the fresh wound in his arm simultaneously, causing Aladdin to yelp in searing torment.

"Jasmine, stay back!" Aladdin managed to grunt, feeling the prick of the dagger press dangerously close against his skin, inches near his recent dressing. The déjà vu was not lost on him. "Run!" He commanded her, watching out of the corner of his eye as more men approached. He didn't see any of Agrabah's guards and began fearing the worst. The warrior positioned on his chest began to laugh menacingly and called for reinforcements as Aladdin struggled to regain control. "You have to get out of here!" As he watched her struggle internally with the decision to leave him, he begged, "Jasmine, think of the baby!"

With that decisive and critical remark, she nodded frightfully and turned to run. As she hurried towards the passageway, a group of Sarutaan soldiers turned the corner, swords unsheathed and dripping forebodingly with blood. Agrabanian blood. They hooted as they seized her, surrounding her as she thrashed in attempt to free herself from their bloodied, calloused hands. "ALADDIN!" She screamed a blood-curdling shriek that ripped through Aladdin's heart.

"JASMINE! NO!" Aladdin shouted threateningly, watching powerlessly as they apprehended his wife, "LET HER GO!" He tried bucking against the soldier on top of him, writhing against the man's hold. The dagger being pressed at his throat broke his skin and reopened his wound from Khalid, sending a piercing, sharp pain through his body. Ignoring the sweltering pain scorching throughout his arm and neck, he yanked his arm free from beneath the man's knee, and brought his own knee between the man's legs. As the warrior cried out and winced against the pain, clutching his groin, Aladdin shoved him to the side and rolled to his feet. Unsheathing his own sword, Aladdin clenched his teeth in intimidating fury as he turned to the three men surrounding Jasmine. Ripping the now useless bandage from his neck, he glimpsed at his hand and saw the renewed remnants of blood soaking his fingers, the laceration on his neck streaming substantially. "Let … her … _go."_ He demanded again as he stepped towards them.

"Ah, ah, ah …" A voice tsked softly in warning from behind Aladdin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Turning, Aladdin watched as Javeer approached, smiling deviously, a sword in his hand as well. As the commotion in the room came to an abrupt halt, silence fell over the vast throne room. As he took inventory of the battle, Aladdin anxiously searched the crowd for the royal guards, yet the ones he saw were either motionless on the marble floor, or were being held with swords to their throats. Razoul's dreary gaze met Aladdin's from across the room, his weakened form was covered in blood; Aladdin was unsure if it was his own. His sword at his feet and arms raised above his head, Razoul had dismally surrendered once they had captured Jasmine. Blood running from the arrow wound in his calf, he limped, subtly staggering closer to the danger holding his rulers.

"Let her go, Javeer, this is between you and me," Aladdin demanded darkly, his sword positioned between the king and himself.

With a laugh, Javeer turned and looked at the array of soldiers behind him, "You fool, you can't see?" He began with a placating tone, "You have no chance against us. You are not in a position to be making demands." Again he laughed and ordered his guards to bring Jasmine forward. As she resisted and struggled against them, Aladdin moved to intercept but was once again warned by Javeer. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. There are three men there with swords pointed at your Sultana; do you really think it is in her best interest to take them on?" Aladdin stopped and glared at Javeer, his knuckles turning white as they clasped the sword. "In fact, why do you be a good little lad and put that sword down before you hurt yourself."

Aladdin paused, glancing towards Jasmine as she mournfully nodded. As his eyes narrowed at Javeer and lips pressed tightly in a menacing sneer, Aladdin dropped his sword with a reverberating clang.

"There's a good boy!" Javeer smiled as he shouted, rising his hands in the air. As his cloak rose with his arms, Aladdin fleetingly caught a glimpse of an opaque bottle tied at his waist where Genie was pressed miserably against the glass. Pretending not to notice as a plan began to formulate, Aladdin once again looked around the room, hopeful for any signs of reinforcements. "Now, let's get down to business," Javeer began, strolling towards the throne. "Agrabah is _mine_," He stated bluntly, a sycophantic smile etching across his face as he peered at the symbol of sovereignty. "Its leaders have fallen under my control and there isn't anything you can do about it. My son will continue to rule Sarutaan as I oversee things here." As his men pushed Jasmine towards him, his smile intensified. "Sultana, I do implore you to consider joining me, I would be most honored to share this throne with you."

As her eyes widened in horror she retracted, pressing back against the push of his soldiers. "Never!" She spat, glaring at him aggressively. Two of Javeer's soldiers grabbed Aladdin's arms, yanking them behind his back as they held him securely. Struggling, he groaned in pain as they squeezed his wound from the arrow and snickered, shoving Aladdin down to his knees.

"Now now, my dear, every kingdom needs its queen." He smiled at her as she fought against the warriors dragging her towards the king. "And look, you're already providing me with a slave! A tiny servant brat to wait on me!" With his sword, he pointed to her abdomen as Jasmine lashed in distress. At his words, Aladdin's rage intensified as he tried desperately to rise and break away from the soldiers' restraint. One warrior brought his sword to Aladdin's neck, holding it alarmingly below his chin to stop Aladdin from thrashing, as the other warrior held his head by his hair, tugging back to better expose his neck. Aladdin ephemerally detected the front of his tunic was now completely saturated with blood from the original cut along his throat. Watching the events unfold, Razoul growled and tensed protectively at the peril of his young leaders, vigilant for an opportunity to attack.

"Our baby will never be yours, you jackal!" Jasmine snarled possessively, "And neither will Agrabah!" Pushing off the men who held her, Javeer allowed them to back away slightly as she approached him. With a grin of amusement, he watched her scowl at him. "You have no right to be here. You have no right to touch me, or the true Sultan of Agrabah. I demand you release us _now_."

Javeer rolled his eyes, and with a flourish of his cape, sat on the massive elephant throne. Jasmine's glare intensified as she approached him and sharply slapped him across the face. Aladdin went rigid and instantaneously still as his breath hitched in his throat; he internally cursed his wife for being so valiant. _'No, Jasmine …" _He thought frantically, panic surging in his eyes as he helplessly watched the exchange.

Javeer's head cracked to the side from her sudden act of defiance and he laughed, low and menacingly, as he quickly reached out and snatched her hand. "I have no patience for women who do not know their place. You insulted my son and now you defy me? I'll show you how a true leader handles subordinates." Standing, he drew his sword and angled it towards Jasmine, pulling her closer with his other hand until the tip of the sword plucked perilously against her expanded abdomen. Gasping, she tried desperately to recoil, feeling the blade sharply press against the frail skin shielding her baby. Aladdin's eyes grew wide with terror, and his heart pounded fiercely in his chest as he watched Javeer's sword maliciously threaten his unborn child.

"JAVEER! STOP!" Aladdin pleadingly howled, the razor-edged steel at his neck keeping him from squirming against the men restraining him.

Pausing with a smirk, Javeer turned towards Aladdin. Jasmine continued to tremble and struggle against his hold, pulling her arm in attempts to free herself. "You know, I do feel as though I've kept you around long enough, street rat." With a motion, he signaled for his men to drag Aladdin forward. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Jasmine tumbling backwards onto the floor where she collapsed onto her side. Grunting, Aladdin fought against his captors as they compelled him towards the base of the throne, still holding onto his hair as they kept him on his knees. Removing the sword from his neck, the warriors pulled on his arms behind his back and tightly held him in place as Javeer descended the throne. "As my first act of Sultan of Agrabah," Javeer began victoriously, shouting so all in the throne room could hear, "For your treasonous and treacherous crimes against the leaders and kingdom of Sarutaan; I sentence you, Aladdin, the _street rat, _to immediate death by beheading." Resting his ornate sword on the back of Aladdin's neck, he sneered treacherously as the men in the room watched speechlessly. The guards of Agrabah resisted against their captors, tensed at the sight of their ruler perilously close to death by the hands of King Javeer.

Closing his eyes as he felt the cold, metal blade resting against the skin on his neck, Aladdin held his breath. _'This can't be it,'_ he thought desolately, intensely crushed by the thought of never meeting his son, _'This can't be how it ends,'_ As the sword lifted above his head, Aladdin continued to scuffle against the warriors, refusing to give up, refusing to go without a fight. Javeer hoisted the massive steel high into the air and prepared to bring it down upon the young Sultan, when a shrieking scream from behind him interrupted and drew away his attention.

Seizing the opportunity, Aladdin propelled away one of the men holding him as they became distracted by the unexpected cry. Pushing over the other, Aladdin freed himself and rushed towards Javeer who still held the sword over his head. With an exultant grin, Razoul also broke free of the men detaining him, reengaging the battle as the soldiers clashed to regain control in the chaotic distraction. Several of Agrabah's other guards recovered as well, reinitiating the combat as they were driven anew by the fury of witnessing their Sultan nearly slayed.

Knocking Javeer onto the floor, the king's head slammed onto the marble with a malicious _crack_ as he bashed the back of his head and was knocked out cold. Aladdin gripped at the sword still in Javeer's grasp, yanking it free as he stood over the unconscious king. Ambling forward as blood continued to drip from the wound in his arm and neck, he positioned himself ominously above Javeer, the blade precariously positioned at his chest, just below his ribcage. With the commotion in the room as Sarutaan's army and Agrabah's guards collided, all were oblivious to Jasmine as she writhed in pain beside the throne, clutching her abdomen as wave after wave of splitting agony tore through her.

Aladdin placed the tip of the blade against Javeer's chest and commanded him, "Wake up, you slimy, worthless piece of trash," Behind him, Jasmine gasped out, crying in pain, trying to get Aladdin's attention. Absorbed with exacting his revenge on Javeer, Aladdin remained unaware to his wife's current alarm. Pressing the tip of the sword into Javeer's chest, blood began to trickle down the side and pool beneath him on the polished marble. "You threatened my kingdom," he snarled viciously through clenched teeth and pressed harder, the tip driving deeper into his skin, "you threatened my life," still he pressed, the blood flowing freely from the king. "You threatened Jasmine, and you threatened _my son_!" He slid the blade further into Javeer's ribs, feeling a sense of resolution and resolve as the king began to pale. Removing the sword, he stared at the tip, drenched in his enemy's blood as it ran down the blade. Sneering down at the man bleeding before him, Aladdin's attention was finally ripped away as Jasmine screamed out once more in distress.

"Aladdin!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jasmine!?" He shouted, astounded in panic at the sight of her form curled on the floor, begging for his help.

As he moved to rush towards her, his wounded arm was caught suddenly by an intense grip. Javeer, awakened with blood drenching his chest where the wound flowed copiously. He gripped at Aladdin intensely, causing him to cry out in unexpected pain as Javeer dug his fingers into the injury from the arrow. Unsheathing a dagger at his waist, Javeer drove it instantaneously into Aladdin's side just above his hip. Staggering on to his knees, Aladdin peered down in bewilderment as he gazed upon the protruding dagger sticking from his body as he fell backwards.

"Wha-" He gaped deliriously, trying to comprehend what had happened; trying to understand he had been abruptly stabbed.

"NO!" Jasmine screamed, staring intently at the dagger in her husband. "ALADDIN!" Her own suffering intensifying as waves of anguish ripped through her, she tried frantically to crawl towards him.

Javeer clutched at his chest with a primitive snarl, covering the gaping wound Aladdin had made in an attempt to stop the blood from flowing. Heaving himself over Aladdin, Javeer tried to grasp at the dagger, to drive it deeper into him and finish the young Sultan. He could taste the sweet flavor of victory; he could feel the kingdom becoming his. He had but only to finish this insolent rodent. Grappling at Aladdin, Javeer drove himself deeper into madness, his vision blinded by rage and vehemence as he sought to end him. "I'm going to finish what Khalid started!"

Aladdin turned in a desperate effort and swiftly wrenched the dagger from his side. Screaming in intense and penetrating pain, he held the bloodied dagger as Javeer collapsed on top of him, wrestling him for the blade. Turning it intently and tightly in his hand, Aladdin drove the dagger through the king's neck and twisted it, watching as Javeer's eyes widen with surprise. As the king slowly drowned in his own blood, Aladdin hurled him to the side, where Javeer laid on his back. His hands trembling, he clawed at the dagger, weakly trying to remove it from his skin. His blood pouring profusely, the king groaned in anguish as he drew a final breath and was still.

"NO!" A voice screamed in horror near the entryway to the throne room. "NO! _FATHER_!" Achmed entered, brandishing his sword, racing towards the dead king through the mass of fighting men. The soldiers continued to battle, rage striking Sarutaan's army at the sight of their lifeless king by the hands of Aladdin.

Furiously gripping the opaque bottle at the king's side, Aladdin tore it from Javeer's belt and sent it shattering to the ground. With an expansive and electric _poof_, Genie appeared with countless replicas of himself dressed in full army fatigue wielding machine guns as gigantic tanks rolled through the throne room. Having witnessed the entire ordeal his friends had just endured, his own rage was beyond measurable. "Don't worry, Al. I've _got_ this." Through clenched teeth he began his assault on the Sarutaan warriors, crying out in unspeakable wrath has he unleashed his magical arsenal against them.

Clutching his side, Aladdin ignored the sinister river of blood continuing to saturate his clothing and ran towards Jasmine's crumpled form where she stayed still on the marble. Approaching her cautiously, he turned her over and gasped at the sight of her own fresh blood staining her attire.

"Aladdin…" she whispered frailly as her eyes met with his, "It's … the baby," she gasped, "… the baby is coming."


	12. Chapter 12

Before he could react to her assertion that the baby was arriving as she began the crippling contractions of labor, a hand gripped Aladdin's shoulder and sent him sprawling backwards. "You are _dead_, street rat! I should have killed you all those years ago! You should have died in the gutter where you belong!" Achmed venomously screamed. With the blood of his father on his hands, he wielded his sword over Aladdin, slicing down as he attempted to strike him. "You are worthless! You are trash! You are _nothing_!" Rolling away successfully, Aladdin missed the brunt of Achmed's steel as he rose to his feet. Weak and in unfathomable pain from his mounting number of wounds, Aladdin fought past the agony his body was screaming with and suppressed the urge to grasp at his side where blood was surging at an alarming rate.

"Aladdin …" Jasmine whimpered deliriously, weakly reaching for him.

"Oh dear," Achmed snapped, looking towards Jasmine, "It would be a shame if something happened to _your_ family." Approaching Jasmine with his sword pointed towards her, Achmed was suddenly sent sprawling to the floor as Aladdin tackled him furiously from behind.

"Stay away from her!" He shouted as they wrestled for control of Achmed's sword.

"Now, now! If you two can't play nice, I won't let you play at all," A serene, motherly voice echoed from above as Genie transformed into an aged woman with gray hair, rocking in a chair while knitting. "_You_ need a time out!" Plucking Achmed off of Aladdin, he tossed him across the room into a grouping of his soldiers. Falling with an indignant huff, Achmed dizzily rose with the help of his men. "Al, get Jas out of here, I'll take care of them!" Genie shouted as he flashed back into his normal appearance before whooshing off into the battle to keep Achmed occupied.

"Thanks, Genie," Aladdin was able to grunt, rising again to his feet. Gently, he picked up Jasmine as she scarcely held onto consciousness. "Come on; let's get you out of here." He whispered as he carried her across the throne room, mindfully trying to evade being spotted by Achmed or any of his soldiers. Creeping along the back balcony, Aladdin finally made it to the secret passageway and opened the heavy stone door. Clutching a torch in one hand, he held Jasmine with the other and carefully descended the stone stairs as the massive door shut behind them with an unnerving thud. The intense sounds from the throne room were incredibly muffled as they entered the passageway. Winding down the stairs, he focused on each individual step as a torrent of pain continued to wash over him and muddle his mind. Trying to focus on the declining form of his wife, Aladdin pushed through with each agonizing step, aimlessly noticing the trail of blood he was leaving in their wake.

Jasmine clutched to him, her mind whirling as waves of searing pain ripped through her body. Trepidation enclosed her heart as she felt the blood continue to dispense from Aladdin; his various wounds continuing to indicate the accumulating peril he was in. Against the lambent, flickering flames of the torch, she looked up at him, dimly noticing his ashen and pallid complexion, the dark circles developing beneath his eyes. Yet, she knew, he would disregard every ounce of pain he was barraged with, every urgency his body would signal, if it meant her safety. If it meant her survival. She knew he would sacrifice his own well being, his own life, if he could guarantee she would endure.

"Aladdin…" Jasmine suddenly moaned against his chest as another contraction began to accrue, "Stop." In the middle of the flat and immense tunnel, he paused, placing her delicately on the ground against the stone wall as he set the torch next to them, the only light illuminating their incessant trek. "I can't go any further," she moaned hoarsely, recognizing the danger they were both in, the futility of their fragile conditions, "…the baby is coming."

"I know … It won't be much longer until we're in the dungeon and from there I can get us out of the palace. We can find help." He offered, glancing down the tunnel towards their destination, despairingly wondering how much longer he himself could go on. Holding his side, he felt the sticky, pasty warmth running from the dagger wound and began feeling unsteady. It trickled progressively and persisted to percolate despite all attempts to delay or halt the hemorrhaging. His arm ached tremendously, shrieking every time he bent it or placed any kind of weight on his muscles. His neck incision pulsated relentlessly, a searing, piercing sting radiating from Khalid's earlier gash. As he blithely took inventory of his injuries, he took a shaky breath and understood the possibility he might never exit the tunnel. _'Forget yourself. Focus on Jasmine.'_

"No, Aladdin," she shook her head with tears forming in her eyes, "…the baby is coming_ now._ You need to do the delivery."

"Jasmine, I can't!" Fresh angst filled Aladdin's depth as he looked upon her abdomen. "I don't know what to do!" The gravity of the situation began to weigh upon him as he gazed on her. Her life, along with their child's, was now in his hands. Literally.

"I know, and it's okay," she whispered as she tensed with a blinding contraction, "we'll get through this together," she grunted, her fists tightening as she was barraged with a wave of extraordinary constricting anguish. "I know you can do this. I trust you."

"Jasmine …" He began, searching for anything supportive to say, "I …"

"It's okay," she reassured again, watching his eyes fill with terror, "Our baby is coming. Aladdin, your son is coming." Trying to smile to help him relax, her eyes met his as another contraction barreled over her. Clutching his hand, she cried out in torment, sweat beginning to perspire along her brow. Adjusting herself, she slid down the wall and lay on the ground, hoping to ease the next contraction already beginning to build.

"Jasmine, not here." He pleaded, once again looking down the tunnel, calculating how fast he could carry her the rest of the way. "Not now."

"Yes, Aladdin," she nodded as she moaned, her eyes shut tight and lips pursed as the contraction wracked her body, seemingly splitting her in two. "Here. Now. This is it." She screamed as her blood felt as though it were beginning to boil. Positioning herself and preparing for the birth, Jasmine pushed Aladdin to his place, signaling where to go. Arranging for childbirth she had never thought to involve him; never imagined he would be the one having to deliver. After her extensive training sessions with the physician she was suddenly feeling lost, as if all her recent knowledge had escaped her. With no other options, she began to push with a penetrating cry.

Her assertion was enough for Aladdin. Resolved to help her efficaciously give birth, he tried to overlook all threads of fright and hesitation. "Jasmine, you can do this," He swallowed, encouraging her as she began to labor, "_Allah, please help us," _he prayed inaudibly, observing her struggle as she pushed. Ripping his cape from his back, he folded it over and set it aside.

She cried out, gripping the sand beneath her, digging her nails into the soft grains. Resting on her elbows, she grimaced in pain as every bone in her body rippled with tormenting distress. With another scream, she moaned as she pushed, feeling as though her body was ripping in half.

"Come on," Aladdin gasped, positioned and ready to support the infant, "Keep going," he excitedly exhaled as he watched his child enter the world. With a final push, Jasmine fell back with fatigue, panting and drenched in sweat. "Jasmine," Aladdin smiled with elation as pride overcame him, "… He's perfect!" The baby began to wail, crying out as Aladdin held him. Using the small dagger at his hip, he efficiently severed the umbilical cord and wrapped the infant tightly in his cape.

"Ali," she panted with a grin, a relieved laugh escaped her lips. "His name is Ali."

With a perceptive and euphoric smile he brought Ali to Jasmine where the baby rested on her chest. "Ali, huh?" He inquired with an understanding chuckle.

"That name has a lot of sentimental value," she giggled with exhaustion, shakily wiping her brow. With tears of joy glistening in her eyes, she gazed upon her son as he looked back at her in awe and curiosity. Flooded with love and adoration, she was overwhelmed by the resilient bond she instantly formed with him.

"You did it, Jasmine. He's amazing."

"No, _we_ did this." Looking up at Aladdin, she smiled sublimely. "He is absolutely flawless." As Ali began to quiet, Jasmine gripped him securely to her as she pushed her now frayed lavender dress back down and attempted to sit up. "You're a father, Aladdin," she grinned with bewilderment.

"Yeah," he sighed happily, gazing upon his son. He couldn't pull himself from this reality, it was all so surreal. He and Jasmine had just delivered their son, in the middle of a shadowy, dusty tunnel, under the palace where they were under siege, and he couldn't wipe the dreamy, beaming smile from his face as he looked upon their child. "I love you, Jasmine," he reached out and caressed her cheek, wiping the blissful tears she had shed. "… and I love you, Ali," he stroked the top of the infant's head, pride and devotion warming his soul.

"And we love you, Aladdin. I can't believe he's here," she commented, pressing her cheek against the top of Ali's head. She felt increasingly weak and frail; her instinctive desire to rest was exceedingly powerful as she fought to concentrate on Ali and Aladdin, both in need of the physician's examination.

"We need to get out of here." Aladdin finally remarked, looking back towards the way they had entered the tunnel. With blood unremittingly flowing from his injuries, a newborn, and Jasmine recovering from unaided childbirth, he feared for all of their safety. "We can go-" He stumbled backwards, grasping at his stab wound. As everything started to spin, he tried shaking off the waves of dizziness. His mouth went dry, his focus wavered, and his arms began to tingle forebodingly. He had ignored his perpetual blood loss for too long.

"Aladdin," Jasmine watched him frightfully, "Aladdin, don't leave us now," she begged, watching him become weaker with each passing moment. As her gaze turned to his side where blood had completely saturated his clothing, she gasped, recalling the sight of him with a dagger plunged in his body. "You'll be fine," she stretched for him with one hand, holding Ali with the other. "You're going to be fine, we're all going to be fine," she tried to reassure him meagerly. "We just need to get out of this tunnel."

Collapsing onto the dusty pathway in the tunnel, Aladdin stumbled backwards with an aching grunt as his body weighed him down, drawing him to the floor where he fell on his back. Reaching out, he clasped Jasmine's hand, interweaving his fingers within her own. He looked at her, their gazes locking with panic and fear, as he drew short, strained breaths. His skin was entirely insipid as a damp, sheen sweat formed across his body. His pupils were dilated as his vision blurred, the shadows in the tunnel becoming a hazy distortion in his fading attentiveness. Despite the penetrating broiling temperature and stifling humidity in the tunnel, everything was becoming cold, so very cold.

"No, Aladdin," Jasmine shook her head in panic as she watched him fade. He was deteriorating at a petrifying speed; his life diminishing before her. "No, you're not doing this to me. You can't do this to your son, you need to hang on." Yet her words were stifled by her sobs as they began to conquer her, wracking her weakened body as she clung to him and Ali. The sand beneath them was pooled with crimson blood. Aladdin's blood.

"Jasmine, I can't- " As his speech slurred and tapered off, Aladdin's eyes fluttered shut despite his will for survival, and he plunged into a horrific oblivion. The last thing he heard was Jasmine's shattering echo screaming his name.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Thank you for all your support, suggestions, reviews, and feedback! It has been much appreciated! _

* * *

"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed despairingly, observing him become motionless on the blood-soaked sand. "No." She exhaled softly, shaking her head in disbelief as her eyes began to well anew with anguish. "No!" She repeated, hot tears cascading across her cheeks, her stare incapable of lifting from Aladdin's unmoving form. "Aladdin! Aladdin, wake up!" She pleaded as Ali fussed and began to cry softly in her arms. Hopelessly, she turned with frantic urge towards the entrance of the tunnel where they had originally arrived, then towards the opposing end leading to the dungeon. As her eyes returned back to Aladdin, she inhaled sharply through the cries escaping her breath as she looked upon his wounds and the blood ostensibly covering every inch of his battered body.

As she tried to formulate an impractical strategy to somehow get the three of them to safety, her thoughts were impudently and abruptly interrupted by the sound of the immense stone door opening from the throne room. Frozen with dread, her eyes peered down the tunnel as she clutched Ali tightly against her chest. _'Someone is coming_,' she panicked, the idea of Achmed finding them caused her heart to pound furiously, _'Someone is coming and we're completely vulnerable.'_ Reaching for the dagger hilted at Aladdin's hip, she drew it from the sheath. _'It's not much,_' she thought bleakly in desperation, preparing to defend herself and Ali at any costs, _'…but I'll be damned if I let go without a fight.'_

At the sight of radiant, glimmering torchlight forthcoming, she situated herself as best as she could muster with the infant cradled in one hand, and the blade in the other. Her breath escaped her rapidly in relief as she recognized a limping Razoul gradually approaching, alarmed at the sight before him. "Sultana …" he gasped, surveying the scene as reached them. Dropping the dagger, she momentarily closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm fine," she reassured him hastily, "but you have to get Aladdin out of here, get him to Genie!"

Bending down and mindful of his own wounds, Razoul looked over the motionless Sultan before him and realized the bleak chances of his survival. The copious amounts of blood, the various wounds covering the young ruler's body, and the ashen grey complexion were all signs he could be but barely clinging to life at best. Pressing two fingers to Aladdin's throat, he momentarily hesitated as he hunted for a heartbeat, for any sign he was still alive. As his gaze met with Jasmine's, he attempted a slight grin, "It's a weak pulse, but it's there."

Relieved, Jasmine nearly laughed, the flicker of hope refusing to extinguish from within her as she watched Razoul tenderly hoist Aladdin into his arms. Ali began to quiet again, cooing against Jasmine as she embraced him. Razoul turned back to her, unease and uncertainty swarming his eyes. "Go Razoul, we'll be fine, Aladdin needs help more."

Nodding at her orders, he took a fleeting glimpse at the infant and nearly smiled. All of the death and destruction around them, and yet the young heir was nothing short of a miracle. "Your Highness, Achmed has been captured, my men are taking back the palace," he informed her as he started to leave. "I'll send someone for you as soon as I reach the throne room!" he called out, already halfway down the tunnel. His gait was impaired from his numerous superficial lesions, yet he still managed to cover the distance in remarkable time. As he exited the tunnel and reentered the expansive hall, the noise and commotion ceased. Everyone stopped and turned, their eyes locking with Razoul and the limp Aladdin in his arms. "The Genie!" He bellowed, "Where's that infernal Genie!?" Glancing throughout the room he looked across the hordes of men cleaning up the disheveled room, the others taking inventory of the multitude of prisoners, and the few tasked with clearing out the dead. Javeer's body, he noted transiently, still remained where Aladdin had ended him.

As his men approached cautiously, gauging the immobile Sultan before them, Razoul barked at Fasal and Hakim, "You two! The Sultana and Prince are still in the tunnel! Get your worthless bones down there and get them out!" Clutching their own wounds, they nodded haggardly and sprinted through the passageway and down the stairs.

Genie entered the throne room, a massive bulldozer in his wake, a construction hat perched lopsidedly on his head, "Alright boys, haul 'em out!" he drawled with a thick New York accent. Jotting down a few notes on a clipboard, he smacked ceaselessly on a gob of gum. The bulldozer, driven by Carpet, scooped up the remnants of the battle, including the shattered door frame and the weapons littering the marble floor. As he tucked the pencil behind his ear, Genie turned, his eyes locking onto Aladdin's form in Razoul's arms. Instantly poofing back into his normal appearance, he was at Razoul's side in a flash. "Al!?" he gasped, beholding the sight with dread.

"Take him," Razoul directed and placed Aladdin in Genie's arms, "I'm going to find the physician." Gathering nearby guards, he took off down the immense hallway in search.

"Oh, Al," Genie groaned in agonizing misery as he detected Aladdin's extensive injuries, "We'll take care of you, little buddy, just hang on."

* * *

Jasmine wrung her hands nervously, her palms moist as she fretted. Situated in a spare room in the palace, she had been examined and tended to swiftly, cleaned and helped into fresh clothes, and instructed to remain in bed as she recovered from giving birth. Ali slept peacefully beside her, snug in a warm cocoon basket Genie had conjured for him to use temporarily until the nursery was ready. Since their chambers had yet to be fully repaired and scoured from Khalid's attack, her current provisional room would have to suffice. However, that was the last thing on her mind.

Genie and the physician had given her intermittent updates on Aladdin, sharing whatever news they could as he was sutured and aided. Hours slowly crept by, each minute more agonizing than the last. Her patience was wearing thin. She had no idea what the prognosis was for his survival, if it was even a possibility. Were they optimistic for his recovery? Could anyone actually recover from so many abysmal wounds and extreme amount of blood loss? Were they just biding his time, giving him as many remaining moments as possible? Would she be able to see him in time if he started slipping away? "Stop it," she chided herself softly, batting away the tears pooling in her eyes, "He's going to be fine. You need to get it together. If anyone can survive this," she remarked confidently, looking affectionately at Ali, " … it would be your father."

"Jas," Genie knocked timidly, hovering into the room. Wearing a surgeon's gown, gloves, and mask, he entered and approached the bed. The gloves snapped as he removed them, tossing them into an invisible garbage bin at the foot of the bed. As he slid the face mask down, he smiled at her, relief encompassing his voice, "Al's gonna be fine."

Tears burst from her as she cried in elation. Unaware she had been stifling so many emotions since the onslaught of Sarutaan's battle, she finally allowed herself to release at his words. Finally, it was okay. Finally, they were all right. After so many months of tormenting anguish, fear, panic, and uncertainty, everything was righting itself. "Can I see him?" she asked through the tears, her voice hiccuping against her sobs. Genie chuckled at her wholesome respite, a feeling he shared, and nodded as he magically brought forth a wheelchair for her use.

As Genie rolled her into the adjoining room, Ali continuing to slumber in her arms, the physician smiled and stood. He was amazed at how healthy the infant was, and even more stunned with how well Jasmine had handled his birth without his aid. "He should be waking soon," he informed her, "He's definitely going to have a few scars, but he seems to be doing remarkable given his condition. He's quite a fighter." Content with the progress he had already shown since they managed to close his numerous incisions, the physician and Genie left the room to talk about Aladdin's recovery.

At his side, Jasmine took his hand in his and smiled, tears continuing to form despite her penetrating reprieve. He had been cleaned, gently washed by Genie and given replacement dressings to cover the physician's stitches. She watched his chest rise and fall as he slept; mesmerized by the simple splendor of his breathing, the simple verification he was alive. He lay before her in the interior of the enormous bed, the sheets drawn to his waist and pillows surrounding him to discourage his body from moving. She looked over him, her eyes trailing from his bandaged neck, to his bandaged arm, to his heavily and thickly bandaged waist. '_Anyone else_,' she thought wistfully, '_anyone else would have perished from such immense danger … but not my Aladdin._' He had done it. He had promised her he would make everything right again, and he did it. He saved Agrabah, he saved the palace, and he saved her and Ali. Yet, it had almost cost him his own life. It was a price, she knew, he would have indisputably sacrificed without a bit of hesitation.

"Hey you …" he mumbled groggily, his eyes opening slightly as he winced in immediate pain as he awoke.

"Shhh," she fussed, squeezing his hand, "You need to rest. Try not to move."

Closing his eyes, he took a long moment to appreciate the warmth of her hand, the beat of his own heart, and the knowledge his family was apparently safe. "Ow," he murmured, feeling the tight dressings covering his body and the lacerations beneath. Everything came flooding back to his memory; the assassination attempt, battle in the throne room, and birth of their son. Opening his eyes at that recollection, he gazed down at the bundle Jasmine held in her lap. "Let me see him," Aladdin requested, slightly craning his head to getting a better view. Wincing as his neck protested, he fell back against the pillow with a sigh. Rising, Jasmine crawled into the bed next to him, Ali snugly positioned between them both. In awe, Aladdin looked down at his sleeping son and felt an overpowering wave of sensations shower over him.

"Quite a day," Jasmine commented flippantly with a grin.

"Fitting," he nodded slightly, closing his eyes against the aching discomfort seeping through his conscious. "I found out we were going to war the same day I found out you were pregnant. It's all fitting it ended in one day too," he smirked at the irony.

"Aladdin," she began softly, brushing his tousled hair from his forehead, "I thought we lost you down there. I've never been so terrified in my life," she whispered, sniffling against the onset of fresh tears.

"Hey," he looked at her, his uninjured arm adjusting so he could run his hand along her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere. I've got too much to live for. I have you, and Ali, and the most perfect life anyone could ever dream of. We've worked too hard for what we have for me to just vanish now," he managed a small, reassuring smile.

Taking his hand in hers, she pressed it to her cheek, relishing the warmth of his skin against her, "I know. It was just a lot to take in."

"Yeah, but we made it, and that's all that matters. We're here together." Ali began to fuss between them, awakening as he squirmed, peering at his parents in wonder. "He is going to grow up with both his parents," Aladdin vowed, "He won't have to grow up like we did. He isn't going to have to guess what his mother or father were like, because he's going to know us, probably more than he'd want to," he chuckled.

"That sounds wonderful," she agreed, beaming at Ali as she cooed.

"Jasmine," Aladdin shifted and groaned, inadequately attempting to discover relaxation against the torture within his body, "What happened to Achmed?"

The smile at her lips faded at the mention of his name, her voice bristled with distain, "They threw him in the dungeon, along with his men we were able to capture. Apparently they began to retreat as soon as Genie appeared. The rest of the army is already on its way back to Sarutaan, with their tails between their legs, no doubt."

"I want to see him."

"What?" She huffed, stunned by his blunt appeal. "Aladdin, they attacked our city, our home. I gave birth in a _tunnel_ because of Achmed and Javeer. You nearly _died_ because of this man and his father."

"That's exactly why I want to see him."

"If you weren't all bandaged up right now, I'd smack you."

He laughed, wincing at the flex it caused his abs, and settled with a devious grin, "I know. I better milk this as long as I can."

"You can see him when Genie says you're able to move around again," she countered, knowing full well he was determined to get what he coveted. Whatever his reasoning was for desiring to see Achmed, she couldn't stand in his way. She took solace, however, in knowing their exchange would occur where neither of them could get their hands on the other.

"Deal," he sighed, once again adjusting to find comfort. His body ached inexorably, the stitches tugging securely on his skin as the dressings itched intolerably. After a lingering, passionate kiss, Jasmine settled beside him and Ali and snugged against him cautiously. Unwilling to leave his side, she nestled herself against Aladdin's form and listened as he drifted into an elusive slumber, his body reluctant to let him rest for long lengths of time. For a while after Aladdin finally drifted to sleep, she simply observed him, her heart teeming with adoration and admiration for him, the man who had protected her and saved her innumerable times, and continued to astonish every fiber within her soul. Looking at him and Ali, she never realized how much she could love, how much she could appreciate the simplicity of a breath or a heartbeat. She had everything, and she was never going to let it go.

* * *

Ten days had passed before Aladdin was given the approval to leave his bed. Jasmine brought in the wheelchair she had previously used while she initially recovered from birth. Behind her, Genie floated in, Ali supported in his arms. Propping himself up against the pillows, Aladdin held in a groan that nearly escaped as he shifted. Sensing his pain, Jasmine paused, "Are you sure about this, Aladdin?"

"Yeah," he grimaced, stifling his suffering as he clenched his jaw. He was exhausted of waiting, and if they thought he wasn't ready, they'd make him wait even longer. He had to leave that bed. He had to get up and get around the palace. Ten days was an extremely long sentence for someone raised on the street to be immobile. It nearly drove him to madness. The only solace he found was spending every possible waking moment with Ali, being enchanted by the presence of his son helped him pass the time while his body recuperated. "I'm fine, really."

"Hmm," she arched a brow and cross her arms. "I don't know. Genie, what do you think? I seem to recall a bandaged Aladdin telling us he was fine so he could run around the desert when he was still nursing some bruised ribs, and it turned out, we were right to make him wait." Genie bobbed in agreement behind her.

Stopping midway at her words as he attempted to sit up, mouth agape, "Jasmine, please," Aladdin begged, his eyes pleading with her. "I can't stay in this room any longer. Just a little while. I'm fine, I promise, I'm ready."

With a chuckle, she wheeled the chair to the bed and rolled her eyes, "All right, all right, but afterwards you need to get some rest. If you want out of that bed so badly you need to give your body time to heal." He nodded fervently at her words, eager to give in to her demands in exchange for momentary freedom. "Where to?" She asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"I want to see him." Sighing, Jasmine moved to help him get into the chair, when he unexpectedly stopped. "Why can't I just take Carpet?"

"Are you kidding?" She inquired incredulously, "Riding Carpet isn't exactly the best idea for someone with stitches and healing stab wounds." Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck in frustration and finally nodded, willing to free himself from the chambers in any method possible. Jasmine carefully helped him into the chair and rolled him into the hallway. "Genie, we're going to need some help with the stairs," she commented, still unnerved by his request to visit Achmed in the dungeon. As Genie handed Ali to a patiently waiting caretaker, Jasmine kissed him tenderly before exiting with Aladdin.

Together, Genie and Jasmine helped him through the massive halls and down into the cryptic cellar beneath, the gloomy and forsaken dungeon echoing with the wretched hollers from their prisoners. Ignoring their insolent hooting, vulgar cursing, and offensive terms thrown her way, Jasmine pushed Aladdin forward, weaving him through the tunnels to the cell at the end of the final row. Before approaching the cell's diminutive barred window adorning the door, Aladdin signaled for her to halt. Questionably, she looked at him, confused as to why he had her stop so short.

"You're not going anywhere near him," he said, turning to Jasmine. "He will never speak to you again."

"But, Aladdin-"

"No." Shaking his head, he braced himself against the wheelchair. "Genie, I need you to take her back upstairs. I just need a few minutes." Resigned to his wishes, she kissed him gently on his cheek and turned to exit.

"You got it, Al," Genie sighed, following his instructions as he escorted Jasmine back through the hollow and interminable rows of locked prisoners.

Gripping the handles on the wheelchair, Aladdin paused for a beat and took a long, steady breath. Supporting himself against the sides, he lifted himself as swiftly and smoothly as he could muster, bringing himself to his feet. Muffling a cry, he winced with agony as his sutures strained, the skin pulling against the sudden movement. His muscles contracted, flexing in disapproval of the motion and Aladdin's abrasive, jolting strain. After taking a moment to compose himself, he endeavored to deliberately amble forward towards Achmed's cell, each step more excruciating than the last. Upon reaching the door to the cell, he placed his hands on the bars enclosing the window and peered inside. Sitting against the far wall, Achmed's hands were shackled above his shoulders and his head was drooped, hung morosely in despair. Aladdin noted the symmetry in their experiences in the very same prison. His clothing tattered, the prince before him no longer looked regal and commanding, but rather sad and despicable.

"I was wondering when you'd come," Achmed mumbled, his stare still focused on the ground beneath him.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint."

"Why are you here? To gloat? To shame? To finally finish me off like you did my father?" His head now raised, eyes set in a penetrating sneer to meet Aladdin's.

"No, Achmed, I'm not going to finish you off," he sighed. The thought had crossed his mind, and almost disgusted him with how much pleasure he would have found in running a sword through the repulsive prince.

"Then _what_? What are you doing down here? Come to join your kind? The rats running through the cells scrounging for food should make for lovely companions for you."

Glaring, Aladdin merely scoffed indolently at Achmed's remark.

Achmed continued, contempt dripping from his words, "I am a bit surprised to see you at all, actually. I was convinced we had been successful and managed to finish you off. Tsk. Too bad. You're resilient, street rat, I'll give you that." With a stretch, he tried to appear relaxed. "What of that little wife of yours? Did she have the misfortune of making it out as well?"

"I'm not here to talk about Jasmine, and you're not going to talk about her either."

"Hmm. She always was a soft spot for you. Such a weakness."

"Love isn't weak, Achmed. Love is the strongest force you can imagine. I feel sorry for you, for never experiencing that, and despite what you think, it can't be bought or bullied."

"Puhh," he muttered, rolling his eyes at Aladdin's words, "I _had_ love. I loved my father. The only man in the Seven Deserts to truly deserve the title he earned as king. He was more of a ruler, more of a _man_, than you'll ever be, boy … and you _murdered_ him. You butchered him on your pretty polished floor. At least he left you with a few parting gifts," he uttered snidely, referring to Aladdin's future scars.

"Look. I didn't come down here to fight with you. You and your father attacked _my_ kingdom, threatened _my_ family, and held swords to_ my_ throat … so you have no place acting like the victim. I gave you a way out. For months we appealed to you and your city and attempted to reach a peaceful agreement, yet you both pressed on. This is over between us. It's done."

"Ha!" He laughed, rolling his head against the stones behind him. His voice was low, threateningly sinister as he glared at Aladdin, "It will never be over. Once I return to Sarutaan; and I will, by the way, since you can't hold a sovereign such as myself here forever – I will gather my army and march on to Agrabah again – this time, better armed, better prepared, and more ruthless to come after you and yours. And I promise you this, street rat; the first ones I come after will be that little rodent of yours and your pretty Sultana."

Aladdin was gripping the bars to the cell so tightly his knuckles turned white. "You're right," he murmured through clenched teeth, "I can't hold you here forever. But your plans of revenge are a little out of reach, Achmed. You have no army."

Achmed balked, "What?"

Casually, Aladdin relaxed his grip, and smirked slightly. "Your men retreated and fled, and your people have packed and left due to no present ruler at the throne. Your city has fallen to anarchy … and Sarutaan currently has no withstanding allies in the Seven Deserts since your flagrant breach of our cities' treaties. You're going to go home to an abandoned ghost town, Achmed. You have nothing."

"You're lying!" He spat, squirming against his restraints, averse to believe Aladdin's words. "Liar!"

"No. Unfortunately for you, I gave up lying a long time ago. Besides, even if you _did_ go home to a waiting army, do you really think they would listen to such a disgraced prince like you? You hid from battle, ruined your city's alliances, were beaten by a street rat, and allowed the king to be murdered. Doesn't sound like the type of king a city would want." With a sigh, he gave Achmed a final, deplorable gaze, "You're leaving at dawn, Achmed. I feel sorry for you, I really do. I have so much; a perfect family and great friends in my life, a wonderful city, beautiful palace, and a true appreciation for what I have ... And you? Well," Aladdin stated sharply over his shoulder as he departed, "…only your fleas will mourn you."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Achmed never made it back to Sarutaan.

His release was completed from Agrabah and he was given a single horse and satchel containing food and water, yet, he never returned to his city. Many speculated theories about his apparent death, the majority of them revolving around conspiracies of marauders taking him hostage or an irate band of his infuriated soldiers slitting his throat in protest for their loss at his hands. Yet, despite the wild conjectures, Aladdin guessed that Achmed had found himself a nice oasis somewhere in the middle of the desert, and promptly hung himself, unwilling and incapable to return disgraced to his city in the wake of his father's demise. However he ultimately met his end, Aladdin didn't care. He had his future with Jasmine, their son, and their city before him and he was not going to allow someone like Achmed to threaten his happiness again.

Sarutaan crumbled within months of their defeat.

Most of the citizens of the city fled, as Aladdin had informed Achmed in the dungeon, however the remaining inhabitants eventually trickled from the city, fearing raiders and pillaging thieves wishing to loot what remained. A mass of the population, Aladdin noted with a smile, ended up moving to Agrabah and settling within the walls of a kingdom, as they declared, 'a kingdom that was equipped with a ruler to defend his people.' As Sarutaan dissolved, ironically by the hands of its rulers trying to strengthen its hold in the Seven Deserts, Agrabah only grew stronger. Upon witnessing the instantaneous victory from their Sultan, the people rejoiced, further fueled by their adoration for him and Jasmine and promptly celebrated the birth of the new heir to the throne. Festivities in honor of Ali rang throughout the nation for weeks, more elaborate than even their wedding celebrations. Aladdin's people were content, cheerful with their lives, joyful of a promising future led by a worthy ruler. He had achieved what he had sought after – an understanding of how to effectively rule while allowing his heart to steer him in the right direction, as it had always done. Standing on the same balcony he had a year before, when he was fresh from the coronation and presented as a new Sultan, Aladdin digested how much of his life had changed since that stressful, anxious afternoon. Looking below at the bustling city he held so dear, Aladdin sensed a calm breeze brush against his face, frivolously felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. His eyes wandered from the marketplace, to the homes outlining the city gates, to the frame of his former hovel. It was all so surreal how much he had changed and grown, and it was only the beginning.

_'Someday Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all,'_ he had once remarked confidently, simply to hear the words out loud, to taste how sweet the dream was. While the last bit of his statement may have been a tad off, he was still amazed at how fortunate he was and how far he had come. Destiny was baffling in so many ways.

"Denarii for your thoughts," Jasmine inquired with a smile as she joined him on the balcony, Ali babbling in her arms excitedly as he saw Aladdin, his toddler hands immediately reaching out for him. Almost leaping from Jasmine, Aladdin took the impatient boy in his hands and held him tightly, never feeling satisfied with the amount of time he was able to spend with him or Jasmine. Even if they were together every moment for the rest of their lives, it wouldn't be enough for him.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," He smiled as Ali clutched his tunic, grasping eagerly for the feather adorning his father's turban. Curiosity was clearly a trait he had inherited from Aladdin, along with his extensive energy and ambition to climb on everything in sight. Bending his neck down, Aladdin allowed Ali to tug on the feather, causing the turban to tumble from his head and onto his son. Jasmine lifted it and placed the oversized hat on Ali, giggling as he peered up inquisitively at it. Aladdin shook his head with a chuckle, "Nope, not quite ready for the fancy stuff, little man."

Jasmine laughed at her son's reaction, "I think he just pouted!"

"I don't know about pouting," he replied as he studied Ali, "… it looked more like relief."

"Ah, yes," she agreed with a nod, returning the turban to Aladdin's head, "I'm sure you'll have him in a fez and vest in no time."

"Hey, gotta keep the kid classy. Besides, the ladies clearly love it," he winked at her and attempted to look suave. As Jasmine huffed with a giggle, he gave a knowing smile to Ali, "Don't worry, I will teach you my ways."

"Well," Jasmine sighed, "Maybe the next one will be a girl so I can pass along my womanly wisdom."

"Next one?" Aladdin questioned as his voice cracked, his eyes lifting from Ali to Jasmine's in surprise.

"Yes," she smiled with an ecstatic nod, "I suppose we still have a few months before Genie can tell us if this one is a boy or girl." Placing her hand across her flat abdomen, she smiled at Aladdin and watched his stunned reaction. Jasmine stepped forward, using her index finger to lift his jaw to close his open mouth, and grinned. As Ali stretched out his arms for her, she scooped him up and blanketed his cheeks with a smattering of kisses. "What do you think, Ali? Would you like a brother or a sister?" At his gibbering, enthusiastic toddler response, she nodded thoughtfully, and looked at Aladdin. "And what do you think, Aladdin? Will this one be a boy or girl?"

With a delighted smile, he shrugged, still digesting her news with bewilderment and elation, incapable of forming words. Taking Jasmine into his arms, he held her tightly and kissed her forehead, his smile stretching from ear to ear. As they stood together on the balcony, Aladdin embraced his family and knew as long as he had them, he needed little else. He had gone from a commoner on the streets, scraping for food and ducking the guards, to Sultan of an entire, prosperous kingdom with a growing family. He couldn't imagine his life any other way and was thankful for every challenge in his past that had brought him to that very moment in time.

He was once a street rat. He was now a Sultan ... But more importantly, he was a husband and a father.

It was, after all, his destiny.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
